Una nueva oportunidad
by Aome12341
Summary: La batalla contra Naraku termino, Kagome no quiere irse a su epoca con esa tristeza en su corazon. ATENCION:este es un crossover con Fairy Tail, lo subi aqui porque como es el primero en español nadie lo lee ú ù. Y no me importa que me regañen luego ò ó. Pasen y lean n n. ¡Dejen Reviews! ADVERTENCIA:Contiene spoilers de la serie Fairy Tail.
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaa! Se preguntaran por que subi un crossover, muy simple, esta mañana desperte con la idea y empece a escribirlo n_n.**

**Espero que les guste:**

**Una nueva oportunidad**

**Capitulo 1**

* * *

Por fin, la batalla contra Naraku había terminado, todos estaban muy contentos por ello excepto una persona. Kagome estaba mirando la escena de sus amigos felices, Shippo saltaba por todas partes, Miroku abrazaba a Sango la cual estaba completamente sonrojada, e Inuyasha pues…estaba con Kikyo ayudándola a levantarse.

Kagome se puso triste de inmediato y evito mirarlos volteando hacia la perla de Shikon en su mano tratando de pensar en el deseo correcto que la haría desaparecer, ojala ella estuviera aquí, pensaba Kagome recordando a una amiga que los había visitado hace algún tiempo y antes de acabar con Naraku se marcho, una chica llamada Ina que los había ayudado por un largo tiempo, sin embargo ella ya no estaba y tenía que pensar bien ya que Ina y su hermana le habían dicho que el deseo incorrecto traería graves consecuencias.

Miro una vez más a sus amigos, Seshomaru acababa de llegar junto con Jaken, Kohaku y Rin, Sango se separo de Miroku y corrió hacia Kohaku y lo abrazo llorando, todos, menos Seshomaru, veían la escena conmovidos. Kagome miro de nuevo la perla y supo cual era el deseo correcto, pero antes de que pudiera decir una sola palabra, la perla brillo intensamente envolviendo a todos en una luz blanca haciéndolos desaparecer.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y al mirar a su alrededor no había nada, estaba sola en un espacio en blanco. Sola, como detestaba esa palabra, como detestaba estar sola; lagrimas comenzaron a agolparse en sus ojos, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente tapando su rostro con sus manos.

-No llores Kagome-Dice una voz suave de una mujer.

La chica paró de llorar, y aun con lágrimas en sus ojos separo sus manos de su rostro y empezó a mirar a todos lados para ver de dónde salía esa voz, pero no encontró a nadie.

-Estoy aquí-Dice una mujer de cabello negro y largo, traía puesta una especie de armadura de sacerdotisa antigua, en su cintura colgaba una espada, y sus ojos eran marrones.

-Midoriko-Dice la chica con asombro al ver a la mujer frente a ella.

-Pude sentir desde la perla tu tristeza-Dice Midoriko a lo que la chica solo miro hacia abajo-Dime algo ¿Quieres comenzar de nuevo?-Kagome levanto la mirada llena de lagrimas hacia Midoriko.

-¿Empe..zar de nuevo?-Pregunta algo confundida pero con algo de ilusión. Midoriko asintió.

-Empezaras de nuevo en un nuevo mundo, tu familia no te recordara y mucho menos tus amigos, como si nunca hubieras existido-Dice la mujer con una mirada seria.

Kagome se puso a pensar en la propuesta, ella ya no era necesaria en la época antigua, y por lo que pudo notar Inuyasha tampoco la necesitaba, el estará muy feliz con Kikyo y Kagome tendría que regresar a su época y jamás volver. Sacudió su cabeza hacia los lados apartando esos pensamientos, pero no pudo evitar pensar que todo era verdad, así que tomo su decisión.

-Si quiero empezar de nuevo Midoriko-Dice Kagome empezando a llorar nuevamente-No quiero verlos a ellos dos juntos y verme obligada a irme a mi época y jamás volver y luego quedarme con esa tristeza-Midoriko sonrió dulcemente y coloco una mano en el hombro de Kagome.

-Está bien-Dice comprensiva-Empezaras de nuevo y te pido que por favor destruyas la perla-Kagome asintió, otra luz empezó a brillar y desapareció.

Podía sentirlo, el olor a flores y el sonido de un rio, abrió los ojos sintiéndose extraña, miro sus alrededores y noto que estaba en un campo y a su lado estaba el rio, se acerco a este para beber un poco de agua, después de tanto llorar le dio sed. Al acercarse al rio y ver su reflejo se quedo helada, en el reflejo se podía ver a una niña de cinco años, pero lo que más le sorprendió es que esa niña tuviera…¡orejas de perro en su cabeza y los ojos dorados!, y su cabello, que seguía siendo negro, tenía unos reflejos plateados al igual que las puntas. Se pellizcó la mejilla para ver si no era un sueño, y para su sorpresa no lo era, de repente Midoriko apareció frente a ella.

-Bienvenida a Earthland-Dice parándose en el rio.

-Midoriko-Dice la ahora niña sin salir de su asombro-¡¿Qué me hiciste y por que tengo esta apariencia?!-Midoriko solo se rio suavemente.

-Tranquila, tienes esa apariencia por que de ahora en adelante serás una persona diferente-Dice Midoriko acercándose a ella y agachándose a su altura-Ya te darás cuenta por ti misma-Coloca una de sus manos en la cabeza de la niña-Adiós y buena suerte-Dice para después desaparecer dejando la perla de Shikon frente a la niña.

Kagome miro la perla por última vez y pidió su deseo:

-Perla de Shikon, deseo que desaparezcas-Dice recordando todas la desgracias que pasaron por culpa de esa perla-¡Para siempre!-Y la perla desapareció.

Pasaron unos dos meses desde que había llegado a Earthland y averiguo algunas cosas sobre este mundo, al parecer es un mundo donde solo el diez por ciento de las personas eran magos y se dividían en diversos gremios y hacían trabajos para las otras personas. Hace poco llegó a unas montañas rocosas en donde decidió quedarse unos días para entrenar con su nueva apariencia.

-Creo que aquí estará bien-Dice Kagome viendo los alrededores de la montaña que era muy alta, pero con sus nuevos poderes le fue muy fácil subir-Tiene una muy hermosa vista-Dice embelesada con el paisaje, de pronto sintió un extraño olor y como algo se paraba detrás de ella, la sombra de ese algo era tan grande que tapaba la suya.

Se volteo despacio y temblando nerviosa, la presencia de ese ser era imponente, muy similar a la de Seshomaru pero más grande. Al terminar de voltearse se asombró, frente a ella se encontraba un enorme dragón blanco con la marca de un rayo amarillo en su espalda. El dragón se la quedaba mirando, lo que causo que su nerviosismo creciera, y al parecer él lo noto por que habló.

-¿Qué hace una niña tan pequeña por estas montañas?-Pregunta el dragón con una voz suave pero imponente que le helaría la sangre a cualquiera.

-Bueno…pues vera…jajaja-Se rio la niña nerviosa, seguramente apenas le dijera se la comería y arrojaría sus restos por un acantilado.

El dragón acerco su cara a la niña clavando sus ojos en los de ella y pudo notar que para ser tan pequeña era muy valiente. Kagome también pudo notar en los ojos del dragón que no quería hacerle daño, eso la relajó un poco pero aun mantenía un pequeño estado de alerta.

-Dime pequeña, ¿Te interesaría aprender la magia Dragon Slayer?-Dice el dragón notando el gran potencial de la niña.

-¿Magia Dragon Slayer?-Pregunta Kagome curiosa, había escuchado por parte de algunas personas que esa magia era una magia perdida y actualmente no había nadie que la usase, a menos que sea por medio de una lacrima de dragón incrustada en su cuerpo. El dragón asintió y decidió alejar su rostro y presentarse.

-Soy Raiyin dragón del trueno.

-Yo soy Kagome-Se presenta con una sonrisa en su rostro ya completamente relajada.

-Sube-Dice Raiyin bajando su cuello para que Kagome subiera, ella asintió y se subió, Raiyin emprendió vuelo y desaparecieron de la vista en el atardecer.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado mi primer crossover n_n.  
**

**Hasta luego!**

**¡Dejen reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hoy estaba muy inspirada y decidi subir otro cap.**

**Aqui les dejo:**

**Una nueva oportunidad**

**Capitulo 2**

* * *

Había sido un sueño muy raro, o eso pensaba hasta que se despertó y notó la cueva en la que estaba, suspiró y se dio cuenta, no era un sueño, ella fue trasladada por Midoriko a un mundo llamado Earthland, la transformo en un niña mitad bestia de cinco años y un dragón que al principio pensó que se la quería comer la estaba entrenando para controlar la magia Dragón Slayer, si definitivamente ahora todo era muy normal para ella y a pesar de que ya llevaba dos años viviendo en este mundo aun no se acostumbraba a él. Cada vez que dormía pensaba que todo era un sueño, y a la mañana siguiente se da cuenta de que todo es tan real como la Perla de Shikon y la muerte de Naraku.

Y ya estaba más o menos acostumbrada a su nueva apariencia, ahora entendía lo que quiso decir Midoriko con que sería una persona diferente, ahora es muy agresiva, pero no hasta el punto de golpear a un niño, es muy gruñona solo cuando está molesta, y es mas necia, terca y testaruda que antes, pero es bastante entusiasta eso sí, y algo le decía que aunque volviera a cumplir los quince no maduraría mucho que digamos.

Se levanto del futón donde dormía, lo doblo y lo dejo en una esquina, salió de la cueva y se encontró con Raiyin, su padre dragón adoptivo.

-Buenos días Raiyin-Dice Kagome aun con pereza estirándose, si, también era un poco perezosa.

-Buenos días Kagome-Dice Raiyin fijando su vista en su hija-¿Lista para aprender la nueva técnica?

-¡Sí!-Grita Kagome con entusiasmo. Raiyin le enseña cada día una técnica nueva que ella deberá perfeccionar por sí misma, hoy le enseñaría una de las técnicas más poderosas del dragón del trueno.

-Entonces sube-Dice Raiyin dándose la vuelta. La niña de un salto se subió a su espalda, Raiyin empezó a caminar hacia una superficie plana de la montaña donde se encarga de entrenarla.

Al llegar, Kagome se bajo de la espalda de Raiyin y se sentó en la rama de un árbol seco. Raiyin avanzo y se detuvo en medio del lugar; empezó a batir sus alas con fuerza y un tornado se formo a su alrededor con unos rayos incluidos, Kagome sonrió con la boca bien abierta y se inclinó tanto hacia adelante que la rama se partió y la niña cayó sobre sí misma.

-Eso me dolió-Dice acariciando la parte afectada-¿Cómo se llama esa técnica Raiyin?-Dice una vez que se levantó y corrió hacia él.

-Es la técnica definitiva del dragón del trueno **Torunēdo denki no raiyū (Tornado eléctrico del dragón del trueno)**-Contesta Raiyin ganándose la admiración de su hija.

-¿Y cómo la hago?-Pregunta Kagome ansiosa por aprenderla.

-Como tú no tienes alas no puedes hacerla como yo, la manera en la que si puedes es dando un giro y una vez que se haya formado el tornado usa los rayos-Explica Raiyin a la niña que le estaba prestando toda su atención.

-Lo intentaré-Asiente la ojidorada alejándose de Raiyin para poder hacer el ataque-** ¡Torunēdo denki no**-Coloca su pierna izquierda frente a ella, se agacha un poco y coloca su brazo derecho formando una x con su pierna-**raiyū!-**Y gira hacia la derecha formando un tornado a su alrededor, luego unió los rayos a él y lo arrojo en dirección contraria a Raiyin.

-Es la primera técnica que controlas al primer intento-Comenta Raiyin orgulloso, todas las demás técnicas tuvo que practicarlas mucho para perfeccionarlas, hizo bien en elegir a esta niña como su aprendiz.

Kagome estaba sorprendida de lo que podía llegar a hacer, se dio la vuelta y miro a Raiyin con una enorme sonrisa. Y así pasaron tres años más, una mañana Kagome de diez años, se levantó y no vio a Raiyin por ningún lado, su padre la abandonó sin decirle nada y otra vez estaba sola, sacudió su cabeza hacia los lados apartado esos pensamientos, no le quedaba de otra más que seguir por su cuenta, después de todo antes de conocer a Raiyin ella se las arreglo por sí misma con sus poderes, y ahora que tenia mas no tenia de que preocuparse.

Tomo el futon y lo guardo en una mochila que Raiyin le había regalado, era muy similar a la que usaba en sus viajes en busca de los fragmentos de la perla, pero esta era de color blanco con detalles en negro, que combinaba perfectamente con su ropa, que ahora consistía en: unas sandalias negras, unos pantalones hasta las rodillas negros y por encima de este una falda corta, y un haori blanco con una cinta negra en los bordes del centro, sujetado por un obi negro atado con una cinta blanca. Se puso la mochila a cuestas y bajo a pequeños saltos de la montaña en la que había vivido por cinco años.

Viajo por todas partes para conocer Fiore y ver si encontraba alguna pista de Raiyin, visito Crocus, Clover, Acalypha, y Era entre otras ciudades, hasta que llego a Hargeon, aunque claro, tuvo que ir en barco hasta allí y no fue un viaje muy bonito para ella, todo lo que quería era bajarse lo más pronto posible de ese endemoniado barco. Al parecer ahora no podía subirse a un barco sin marearse, había escuchado que los Dragón Slayers se mareaban fácilmente en cualquier transporte, pero a ella solo le pasaba en los barcos. Al llegar a Hargeon Kagome se bajo del barco como alma que la lleva diablo.

-¡Por fin estoy en tierra!-Grita llamando la atención de algunas personas que circundaban el lugar-Jejejeje-Ríe nerviosa y sonrojada por la pena rascando su cabeza, luego baja su mano y toma su mochila del suelo-Cielos.

Comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a un sendero en un bosque que según le comentaron algunas personas llevaba a ciudad Magnolia, donde se encontraba el gremio del que tanto había oído hablar. Siguió caminando y vio que anochecía así que decidió acampar, a la mañana siguiente continuaría; cerca había un rio y acampo al lado de este, le recordaba las veces que en su viaje en busca de los fragmentos acampaban cerca de los ríos, sonrió tristemente recordando esos días, luego como siempre sacudió su cabeza apartando esos pensamientos, no debía perder el tiempo recordando cosas que ya no tenían importancia.

Pesco algunos peces, encendió una fogata y los puso a asar, su apetito creció bastante, antes solo comía uno o dos pescados, ahora comía hasta seis o siete dependiendo de cuanta hambre tenga. Después de comer tendió el futón en el suelo y se fue a dormir.

Ya era medio día, llego a Magnolia antes de lo que pensaba y quedo embelesada con lo que veía, era una ciudad muy bonita, podía verse la Catedral desde allí, en el centro de la ciudad cruzaba un gran y hermoso rio.

-Es hermoso-Dice con ojos tiernos viendo el paisaje-Iré a verla más de cerca.-Corre hacia la ciudad lo más rápido que puede.

Al llegar empezó a admirar el lugar, pudo notar que era bastante prospero, se detuvo frente a una tienda de joyas, tenían collares desde diamante hasta de rubíes, luego de apreciar las joyas continuó con su camino pero nuevamente se detuvo, esta vez frente a una pastelería, había todo tipo de pasteles, y allí se encontraba su favorito de todos los tiempos, un pastel de chocolate y crema batida con fresas como adorno.

-Es el paraíso-Dice Kagome sin dejar de mirar el pastel-Si tuviera dinero lo compraría, pero estoy pobre-Dice arrodillándose en el suelo con un aura depresiva a su alrededor.

-Si quieres puedo comprártelo-Dice una niña acercándose a Kagome.

Cuando volteo vio a una niña pelirroja que aparentemente tenía tres años más que ella, su cabello un poco largo hasta la mitad de su espalda estaba atado en una trenza, sus ojos son de color marrón, traía puesta una armadura y un vestido blanco debajo de ésta, su calzado consistía en unas botas negras.

-¿Cuál es el que quieres?-Pregunta la niña acercándose para ayudarla a levantarse, Kagome tomo su mano y se levanto-Que no te de pena-Dice sonriendo.

Después de que compro el pastel caminaron a las orillas del rio y se sentaron allí, y la pelirroja se lo entrego, también compro uno para ella así que Kagome no comería sola.

-Me llamo Erza tengo trece años-Se presenta la pelirroja después de darle un mordisco a su pedazo de pastel-¿Tu cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Kagome tengo diez-Dice la niña para después morder su pastel.

-¿De dónde vienes y a que se debe tu visita a Magnolia?-Pregunta Erza siendo derrotada por la curiosidad.

-Vengo de las montañas rocosas del oeste-Responde una vez término el pastel-Y vine aquí en busca de mi padre, bueno…de mi dragón.

-¿Fuiste criada por un dragón?-Pregunta Erza algo sorprendida.

-Si, Raiyin el dragón del trueno-Dice Kagome con una sonrisa-Hace ya tres meses que lo estoy buscando.

-Bueno, mientras lo buscas ¿Por qué no te quedas en Fairy Tail?

-¿Tu perteneces a ese gremio?-Pregunta Kagome con ojos brillantes, a lo que Erza asintió.

Erza llevó a Kagome al gremio de Fairy Tail. La ojidorada presentía que iba a vivir muchas aventuras aquí en Earthland.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este cap. extra n_n.  
**

**Sayo!**

**¡DEJEN REVIEWS¡**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kon´nichiwa! Aqui les traje un nuevo cap.**

**Una nueva oportunidad**

**Capitulo 3**

* * *

Al llegar al gremio Kagome quedo encantada con la fachada del lugar, y encima de la puerta del gremio había una bandera con el símbolo de Fairy Tail. Kagome y Erza entraron, y para sorpresa de la primera, el lugar estaba hecho un caos; todos estaban peleando, aunque supuso que por eso lo llamaban el gremio más problemático de Fiore, algunos se estaban ahorcando, otros se estaban golpeando y otros no le daban importancia o se reían. Todos dejaron de pelear una vez que llego el maestro a regañarlos.

-¡Dejen de pelear!-Grita un anciano de baja estatura desde el barandal del segundo piso con los brazos cruzados en su espalda-¡Que no ven que tenemos visitas!

En esto todos voltearon a la puerta viendo a Erza acompañada de una niña con orejas de perro. Kagome al sentir todas esas miradas sobre si se puso un poco nerviosa, a ella nunca le ha gustado ser el centro de ese tipo de atención. El maestro bajo al primer piso y caminó hacia la niña, le sonrió y la hizo seguirlo a la barra, donde tenía un pequeño formulario que le entrego.

-Dudo mucho que vengas aquí solo de visita-Dice el maestro entregándole el formulario a la niña, esta asintió y empezó a llenarlo-Yo soy Makarov, soy el maestro de estos irrespetuosos.

Kagome lo observó por un instante y luego sonrió abiertamente, el maestro podría ser un poco gruñón, pero se le notaba en la cara que quería mucho a esos ``irrespetuosos´´ como él los había llamado, y que los quiere como si fueran sus hijos. Una vez terminó de llenar el formulario se lo entrego a Makarov quien empezó a revisarlo.

-Con que Kagome Raiyū, así que eres hija de un dragón-Dice el maestro con un gran interés, Kagome solo asintió. Después de que Raiyin la adoptara, Kagome cambió su apellido a Raiyū, no quería seguir teniendo algo que ver con su antigua familia, mas allá de su nombre claro está-¿Lo estás buscando?

-Sí, desde hace ya tres meses que desapareció-Dice Kagome algo decepcionada y preocupada.

-No te preocupes estoy seguro de que lo vas a encontrar-Dice Makarov con una sonrisa que tranquilizo a la pequeña Hanyou-Ahora dime ¿Dónde quieres tu marca?-Pregunta con el sello en su mano.

-Pues…-Dice Kagome pensando un poco, luego fijó su vista en su mano izquierda-Aquí.

-Bien-Dice el maestro colocándole la marca de color blanco en la mano-Bienvenida a Fairy Tail pequeña-Dice retirándose a su oficina.

-Vaya ¿Quién es esta niña que trajiste contigo Erza?-Pregunta una niña de la misma edad que la pelirroja, lleva puestas unas botas negras, una falda corta negra y una camisa de tirantes en x también negra, su cabello blanco y largo está atado en una cola alta con una cinta rosa, y sus ojos son azules.

-Es Kagome-Dice Erza acercándose-Kagome hasta que consigas un lugar donde quedarte puedes quedarte conmigo en el dormitorio.

-¿No crees que será una tortura para ella estar contigo Erza?-Dice la albina con un aura amenazante rodeándola.

-No empieces Mirajane-Dice Erza con la misma aura.

Kagome se quedó callada observándolas con los ojos bien abiertos por la impresión. Un niño veía la escena desde una mesa un poco alejada de la barra junto con otra niña que tenía unas cartas en sus manos y una que estaba sentada al lado de esta.

-Ya empezaron a pelear de nuevo-Dice la niña de las cartas, tiene puesto unos zapatos marrones con unos calcetines blancos y un vestido rojo sin mangas con lunares blancos, su cabello marrón largo hasta la mitad de la espalda está atado en una cola alta, sus ojos también son marrones.

-¿No deberías ir a intervenir como siempre Lisanna?-Pregunta el niño de cabello negro y corto, ojos del mismo color, estaba en bóxers.

-¿Y tú no deberías ponerte tu ropa Gray?-Pregunta la niña de cabello blanco y corto, ojos azules, tiene puesto un vestido rosa, zapatos rosa y calcetines blancos.

-¡Ah! ¡¿Qué rayos?!-Grita Gray buscando su ropa, no sabía cómo, pero en un momento tiene puesta su ropa y al otro ya no, culpa a su maestra por sacarle esa manía.

-Jajajaja…siempre es lo mismo contigo Gray-Dice la castaña llorando de la risa.

-¡Déjame en paz Cana!-Grita Gray molesto ya vestido con una camisa blanca y unos shorts negros, su calzado consiste en unas sandalias negras.

-Jajajajajaja-Ríe Cana sin hacerle caso, le divertía ver a su amigo molesto.

Lisanna suspiró, se levantó y se dirigió a la barra para evitar que Erza y Mirajane destruyeran el gremio con sus peleas. Kagome solo se quedaba observando a la albina más pequeña deteniendo a esas dos, esa niña se veía que tenía la misma edad que ella. Una vez que Lisanna se alejó de Erza y Mira se acercó a Kagome.

-Hola me llamo Lisanna soy la hermana más pequeña de Mirajane-Se presenta la albina menor con una sonrisa. Kagome se levanto de la silla y se paró frente a Lisanna.

-Yo me llamo Kagome mucho gusto-Se presenta Kagome devolviéndole la sonrisa-¿Ellas dos siempre pelean así verdad?

-Siempre es así y si vas a ser miembro de este gremio tendrás que acostumbrarte-Dice Lisanna en un tono gracioso.

-No creo que tarde mucho en acostumbrarme-Dice Kagome aun sonriendo.

Pasaron dos meses aproximadamente desde que Kagome se unió al gremio, cuando se lo que costaba el alquiler de las habitaciones en el dormitorio prefirió tratar de encontrar una casa propia. Acababa de llegar de un trabajo al que salió con Erza, y en la puerta se encontraron con una sorpresa, ¡Un niño inconsciente!, cargaron al niño hasta la enfermería del gremio y un par de horas después en niño despertó. Era un niño con un extraño color de cabello, un cabello rosa corto, al abrir sus ojos se noto que eran de un color almendra, en su cuello llevaba una bufanda blanca que parecía de escamas de dragón, una camisa roja, unos shorts marrones y unas sandalias negras que en ese momento estaban en el suelo al lado de la cama.

-Qué bueno que ya despertaste-Dice Kagome que se había quedado a cuidarlo, salió de la enfermería para avisarle al maestro y luego regresó-¿Por qué estabas inconsciente en las puertas del gremio?

-Es por…-No hizo falta que el peli rosa hablara, su estomago lo hizo por él, se sentó en la cama sonrojado de la vergüenza sujetando su estomago con ambos brazos.

Kagome sonrió, el niño tenía hambre, salió de nuevo de la enfermería y fue corriendo a la barra a buscar algo, luego regreso con una bandeja en la que había un plato de espagueti con albóndigas y un vaso de jugo de naranja y se lo dio al niño.

-Ten, necesitas comer algo-Dice dejando la bandeja en el regazo del niño que empezó a comer de inmediato-Me llamo Kagome, ¿Tu cómo te llamas?

-Me…llamo…Natsu-Dice el peli rosa comiendo, al terminar de comer se bebió el jugo-Gracias por la comida-Dice con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿A qué viniste a Magnolia?, nunca te había visto por aquí-Dice la pequeña hanyou curiosa. En eso el niño cambio su sonrisa por una mueca de tristeza.

-Estoy buscando a mi padre…es un dragón-Dice Natsu causando el asombro de Kagome, el niño la vio un poco confundido.

-¿Tu también?-Dice Kagome, Natsu seguía sin entender-Yo también fui criada por un dragón, pero hace cinco meses desapareció sin dejar rastro-Dice con tristeza, Natsu se sorprendió un poco pero la comprendía-Viajé por todas partes buscándolo, hasta que llegue aquí, y cada vez que salgo en algún trabajo trato de encontrar alguna pista.

-Entonces, vamos a buscarlos juntos-Dice Natsu con alegría, dos cabezas piensan mejor que una, y si va con ella a lo mejor encuentran pistas. Kagome lo vio por unos momentos y luego sonrió-¿Cómo se llama tu dragón y de qué es?

-Es Raiyin el dragón del trueno-Dice la niña aun sonriendo-¿Y el tuyo?

-Igneel dragón del fuego-Dice Natsu devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Este era el comienzo de una bella amistad. El maestro cuando entro a la enfermería escucho la historia del niño, era muy similar a la de Kagome, le llevo el formulario y el sello, a partir de ese día, Natsu era oficialmente miembro de Fairy Tail.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado!  
**

**¡Sayonara DEJEN REVIEWS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aqui les traje un nuevo capitulo n_n.**

**Una nueva oportunidad**

**Capitulo 4**

* * *

Desde que Kagome y Natsu se unieron a Fairy Tail transcurrió un año, ya estaba cerca el examen para mago Clase S, cada año el maestro elige a los que considera más fuertes, por lo que todos hacen miles de trabajos sin parar a descansar para que los admitan en ese examen. Gray, Cana, Lisanna, Kagome, Natsu y otros niños del gremio como eran menores de edad no podían participar en ese examen a menos que fueran compañeros de alguno de los participantes, sin embargo este año el maestro les dará una pequeña sorpresa. Claro está, Natsu y Kagome hacían trabajos también en busca de Igneel y Raiyin, pero no encontraban pista alguna.

Llegó el día que todos estaban esperando, el día en el que el maestro anunciaría a los participantes del examen de este año.

-Bien, los participantes de este año son-Dice el maestro desde el barandal del segundo piso-Elfman, Mirajane, Laxus, Macao, Wakaba, Mest y-Dice serio haciendo una pausa para mantener el suspenso; todos esperaban ansiosos para saber quién era el ultimo participante-Kagome.

Todos se quedaron callados, como analizando las últimas palabras del maestro, hasta que reaccionaron-¿¡QUEEEEEE!?-Gritan todos haciendo temblar el gremio llamando la atención de algunas personas.

-¡Pe-pero maestro, yo todavía tengo once años soy menor de edad!-Grita Kagome con pánico, ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre elegirla para un examen tan peligroso?!

-¿No cree que es algo precipitado maestro?-Comienza a decir Erza tratando de ayudar a la pequeña hanyou-Después de todo ella apenas lleva un año aquí y ese examen es muy peligroso-Mientras habla Kagome asiente a cada frase.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero confío en que ella saldrá con bien de este examen-Dice Makarov sonriendo mostrando su confianza-Así, tanto ella como el resto deben confiar en sí mismos y en sus compañeros, y recuerden pueden elegir a quien ustedes quieran, que sea del gremio-Y dichas estas palabras se va a su oficina.

Luego de esto, muchos todavía permanecían en shock, pero Kagome estaba peor, estaba totalmente aterrada, había oído por parte de Erza, que participó el año anterior, que ese examen era muy difícil y peligroso. Kagome salió del gremio y se fue a las orillas del rio donde hablo por primera vez con Erza y se acostó boca arriba allí mirando el cielo, Natsu la siguió unos minutos después y se sentó junto a ella que lo vio hasta que se sentó y volvió a fijar su vista en el cielo.

-¡No puedo creerlo!-Grita la niña sentándose de golpe asustando al peli rosa-¿¡Como se le ocurrió al maestro semejante cosa!?-Dice despeinándose con ambas manos.

-Vamos Kagome tranquilízate no es para tanto-Trata de calmarla el niño-Además recuerda lo que dijo el maestro, el confía en que saldrás bien de ese examen-Kagome se lo quedo mirando.

Él tiene razón, ahora es mitad bestia y tiene más resistencia que el resto, le contó toda su historia al maestro y supuso que fue por esa razón que la eligió. El maestro por otra parte, creía que Kagome necesitaba esto, sabía que ella extrañaba mucho a sus amigos y a su familia y quería demostrarle que ahora tiene una nueva familia que la quiere y la protege, así que pensó que elegirla para el examen era la mejor opción para demostrárselo. Mientras tanto Natsu seguía tratando de calmar a la pobre de Kagome que tenia los nervios carcomiéndola.

-Pero aun así…Natsu si muero entiérrame con mi mochila llena de pastel-Dice Kagome con lagrimas en cascada saliendo de sus ojos.

-No morirás por que yo seré tu compañero-Dice Natsu sorprendiéndola, luego se lo quedo mirando parpadeando algunas veces-Yo te ayudare a entrenar para que puedas pasar ese examen-Dice levantándose con ambos puños alzados a la altura del pecho y una enorme sonrisa.

-Natsu-Dice Kagome observándolo aun desde el suelo, de alguna forma le recordaba a Shippo cuando tenía esos arranques de valentía, aunque después escuchaba un ruido, se asustaba y se escondía detrás del que tuviera al lado, ante esos pensamientos Kagome entristeció y agacho la cabeza con una sonrisa triste, Natsu se preocupó.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Pregunta preocupado, conoce a Kagome como a la palma de su mano y sabe cuando algo anda mal.

-Nada, es solo…que me recordaste a alguien es todo-Dice Kagome levantándose-Vamos, si quiero sobrevivir a examen tengo que entrenar duro-Dice recobrando los ánimos.

-Bien entonces vámonos-Dice Natsu comenzando a correr seguido de Kagome.

Tres días después se llevo a cabo el examen en Tenroujima, una isla a la que solo pueden entrar los que tengan la marca de Fairy Tail; como hace un calor infernal Kagome se vio obligada a tener que dejar el pantalón y su haori en casa. Ahora solo llevaba puesta su falda corta negra y una camisa strapless blanca, se ato el cabello en una cola alta dejando unos mechones a los lados de la cara. Al llegar cerca de Tenroujima el maestro saco una especie de mapa en las que estaban el rostro de Erza y el de Gildarts.

-La primera fase del examen consistirá en diez cuevas que se encuentran en la isla-Comienza a explicar el maestro, todos lo miraban con atención-En dos de esas cuevas están Erza y Gildarts, si se encuentran con ellos y los vencen pasaran a la siguiente etapa-Natsu, Kagome y Mirajane observaron el rostro de la pelirroja y sonrieron retadoramente-En tanto las otras cuevas están conectadas, si se encuentran con otro equipo deberán pelear y el que venza pasara a la segunda etapa, ¿Entendieron?

-¡SI!-Gritan todos al unísono.

-Bien ¡Que comience el examen!-Y todos se tiraron al agua nadando a la isla lo más rápido que podían.

Los primeros en llegar fueron Mirajane, Natsu y Kagome, al llegar a las cuevas estas estaban marcadas con unas letras. Mirajane tomo la cueva J creyendo que Erza se encontraría en esa, pero Kagome tomo la cueva C junto con Natsu al sentir el olor de la pelirroja. Al llegar con Erza ésta los estaba esperando sentada en una roca.

-Sabia que ustedes dos serian los primeros en encontrarme-Dice Erza levantándose, conocía muy bien el olfato de la hanyou y sabía que la encontraría-¿Listos?-Dice recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de ambos niños-A pelear-Cambia su típica armadura por una armadura negra con alas de murciélago y los ataca. Los niños esquivaron el ataque con algo de dificultad, luego fue el turno de ellos de atacar.

-**Raiyū no**

-**Karyuu no**

**-¡Hokou! (Rugido del dragón de fuego/trueno)**-Gritan ambos combinando sus ataques, sin embargo Erza los esquiva con facilidad y contraataca, de una patada arrojó a Kagome a unas rocas que se encontraban detrás de ella y luego golpeo a Natsu en el estomago arrojándolo al mismo lugar. Kagome se levantó seguida de Natsu e intentaron atacar directamente a Erza, pero Erza volvió a esquivarlos con facilidad y los mando a volar contra una de las paredes de la cueva dejando a Natsu inconsciente.

-``Es muy fuerte´´-Piensa Kagome levantándose como puede, ya estaba muy lastimada pero aun así seguiría peleando-No me queda de otra tendré que usar esa-Se alejo de Natsu para que no saliera lastimado y se preparo para su técnica más fuerte-Técnica definitiva del dragón del trueno, **¡Torunēdo denki no-**Se alista y gira-**raiyū!-**Une los rayos al tornado que se formó a su alrededor y se lo arroja a Erza.

Erza intento esquivarlo, pero la fuerza del tornado era muy grande tuvo que usar su espada para resistirse pero el tornado la arrastro y al éste desaparecer Erza estaba inconsciente contra unas rocas. Kagome se arrodilló en el suelo, estaba cansada, pero no se desmallaría aun, se levantó y corrió hacia Natsu para tratar de despertarlo y luego de unos cinco intentos el niño despertó.

-¿Qué paso? ¡¿Y Erza?!-Grita sentándose de golpe y vio al frente, Erza estaba inconsciente con su típica armadura puesta.

-Tenemos que seguir-Dice Kagome poniéndose de pie y comenzando a caminar a la salida de la cueva. Natsu reaccionó y la siguió.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Ustedes ya saben lo que voy a decir n_n  
**

**¡DEJEN REVIEWS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! Baya que eh estado muy inspirada ultimamente n_n, aqui les dejo:**

**Una nueva oportunidad**

**Capitulo 5**

* * *

Kagome y Natsu se encontraban caminando para salir de la cueva, a medio camino Kagome cayó de rodillas causando que el peli rosa se preocupara.

-¿Estás bien?-Pregunta arrodillándose a su lado.

-Si estoy bien no te preocupes-Dice Kagome levantándose-Vamos-Reanuda su caminata.

Al salir de la cueva se encontraron con el maestro que se encontraba sentado en una enorme roca en posición india con los ojos cerrados, y como vieron que todavía no habían llegado los demás se sentaron en la orilla de un rio que pasaba por allí. Kagome se torció el tobillo durante la pelea con Erza, y tenía una pequeña herida en la pierna que Natsu no noto sino hasta ese momento así que empezó a lanzarle miradas acusadoras a su compañera.

-Deja de verme así-Dice Kagome metiendo los pies en el agua para calmar un poco el dolor de su tobillo-Soy mitad bestia sanare en poco tiempo-Aun así Natsu seguía mirándola de la misma forma mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-No por eso tienes que descuidarte tanto Kagome-Dice Natsu causando una sensación de deja vu en Kagome.

Recordaba haber tenido esta discusión con Inuyasha en una ocasión, el salió muy lastimado de una pelea contra Hakudoshi, él mismo le había dicho que como era mitad bestia sanaría muy rápido, y ella le gritó diciéndole que no por eso tenía que descuidarse tanto. No podía creer que ahora era ella la regañada por decir esas palabras; al recordar estas cosas entristeció un poco y volteo su cara hacia una dirección contraria a Natsu que la miro preocupado pensando que había sido por su causa.

-¡Lo siento dejare de verte así!-Grita agitando sus manos en todas direcciones. Kagome se volteo a verlo y parpadeo un par de veces, luego entendió el por qué lo decía y se echó a reír causando confusión en el niño que luego la miro molesto-¿De qué te ríes?

-De nada Jajaja-Ríe la pequeña hanyou, en ocasiones su amigo podía ser muy extraño y gracioso a la vez, tanto así que no puede evitar reírse hasta más no poder. La verdad es que Natsu, siempre que ella esta triste, se las arregla para levantarle el ánimo.

Luego de unos diez minutos en los que se había puesto a hablar con el peli rosa, llegó Mirajane seguida de Elfman, Wakaba y Laxus. Kagome y Natsu se levantaron y se fueron con ellos. Mirajane estaba un poco lastimada pero no era nada grave, Elfman y su compañero estaban intactos lo que significaba que no se encontraron ni con Gildarts ni con otro equipo, en cambio, Laxus y Bickslow, su compañero, se encontraron con el equipo de Macao y les dieron una buena paliza, y en cuanto a Mest y su compañero…les tocó la mala suerte de pelear contra Gildarts y no les fue para nada bien.

-¿Qué te paso Mirajane? No creo que hayas peleado con alguien o si-Pregunta Laxus en tono burlón, la albina lo miro con enojo.

-En la cueva había una maldita barranca y no la vi-Dice Mirajane volteando su cara hacia otro lado con los brazos cruzados.

-Por favor que no peleen-Ruega Elfman en pose de rezo mirando al cielo.

-Por cierto, ¿Quién de ustedes se encontró con Erza?-Pregunta la albina mirándolos a todos de reojo.

-Nosotros-Dicen Kagome y Natsu levantando la mano sonriendo.

-¡¿QUE?!-Gritan todos menos el maestro con sorpresa.

-Ya me lo imaginaba-Dice el maestro levantándose y abriendo los ojos-Tu olfato es sorprendente Kagome-Dice mirando a la niña que le dio una gran sonrisa-``Y que haya vencido a Erza es más sorprendente aun´´-Piensa devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Mirajane se quedo helada, no podía creer que unos mocosos lograran vencer a Erza, el resto pensaba en casi lo mismo. El maestro carraspeo llamando la atención de todos.

-La siguiente etapa de este examen consiste en encontrar la tumba de la maestra Mavis, la fundadora de nuestro gremio-Dice bajando de la roca-Yo estaré allá esperando, el primero que llegue deberá pelear contra mí en la última etapa-Dice comenzando a caminar en otra dirección-Buena suerte-Se va.

Todos se separaron y empezaron a buscar esa tumba; el maestro fue muy listo en no dejar su rastro para que Kagome no lo encontrara por medio de su olfato así que se le hizo muy difícil, ella y Natsu regresaron a las entradas de las cuevas.

-Mmm-Kagome estaba pensativa mirando las cuevas hasta que recordó algo, la anciana Kaede le había enseñado a sentir presencias que estaban más lejos de ella, cerró los ojos y se concentró hasta que sintió no solo la presencia del maestro, sino también la de alguien más que se encontraba con él. Kagome salió corriendo por la cueva E seguida de Natsu, mientras más se acercaran mas sentiría esas presencias. Llegaron a un lugar amplio lleno de hojas por todas partes cubriendo el suelo, al frente se encontraba el maestro sentado frente a una especie de lapida en la que brillaba una luz, de la cual provenía esa presencia.

-Veo que me encontraron-Dice el maestro levantándose y acercándose a ellos deteniéndose a mitad de camino-Esa luz que se encuentra en la tumba de la maestra Mavis es una magia conocida como **Fairy Glither**, una de las tres magias secretas de Fairy Tail-Dice seriamente, los niños lo miraban con atención-Natsu apártate.

-¿Por qué?-Dice el niño confundido.

-Tú hazle caso-Dice Kagome comprendiendo el por qué de su petición, Natsu iba a resistirse pero antes de eso Kagome lo noqueo y lo dejó a un lado-Estoy lista maestro-Se coloca en posición de pelea.

El maestro asintió y empezó a atacarla, Kagome esquivo el primer ataque y quedó detrás de él, intentó atacarlo directamente pero al igual que con Erza lo esquivó muy fácilmente, el maestro con su magia agrandó su mano y de un manotazo llevo a Kagome a una de las paredes del lugar, cuando la soltó la dejó caer boca abajo entre las hojas.

-``No puedo rendirme ahora´´-Piensa levantándose con dificultad-``No logro entender como Erza lo venció el año pasado´´ pero yo también puedo hacerlo-Termina de levantarse y se alista para atacarlo nuevamente-``Los ataques directos no funcionan contra él así que intentare atacarlo de otro modo´´ **¡Raiyū no Yokugeki! (Alas del dragón del trueno)**-Lanza el ataque hacia el maestro y éste lo esquiva con dificultad recibiendo una herida en el hombro.

-``Logró herirme´´-Piensa Makarov sorprendido.- ``Ella tiene potencial´´ tienes que lograr vencerme para ser maga Clase S-Se lanza nuevamente al ataque y esta vez se expandió por completo, parecía un gigante y Kagome una hormiga.

Kagome se que quedo mirándolo hasta que se expandió por completo, luego reaccionó y volvió al ataque.

-``Lograré vencerlo´´ **¡Raiyū no Kagitsume! (Garras del dragón del trueno)**-Le lanza la patada al maestro haciéndolo caer sentado, luego él con sus manos la aplastó como si fuera una mosca y la dejó caer nuevamente al suelo boca abajo-``Es demasiado fuerte para mi´´-Dice con los ojos cerrados por el dolor, talvés era hora de rendirse-``¡No! no puedo rendirme ahora´´-Se levanta otra vez e intenta otra técnica-Técnica definitiva del dragón del trueno **¡Torunēdo denki no raiyū!**-Se lo lanza.

El maestro quedo sorprendido con esa técnica, tanto que no se dio cuenta de cuando fue que lo arrastro y lo devolvió a su forma original arrojándolo cerca de la tumba de Mavis.

-Lo logré-Dice Kagome cayendo desmallada al suelo.

Makarov al levantarse vio a la niña inconsciente en el suelo, dio una gran pelea, mejor que la que Erza le dio el año anterior. Kagome era bastante fuerte, pero aun tenía un camino muy largo por recorrer. Cargo a Kagome y a Natsu y los llevo a un pequeño campamento que hicieron él y los que no pasaron a la segunda etapa cerca la orilla del mar. Los acostó en unos futones que se encontraban allí y le pidió a Erza, que ya había despertado de su inconsciencia temporal, que los curara a él y a la niña.

-¿Kagome lo venció maestro?-Pregunta Erza curando a la niña, no estaba para nada sorprendida, ella misma experimento el terrible poder de esa niña y supuso que el maestro tampoco podría contra eso.

-Para ser tan joven aun, tiene una fuerza muy grande-Dice Makarov observando a la niña-Pero aun no ha mostrado todo su poder.

-¿Está diciendo que tiene un poder oculto?-Pregunta Erza recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del maestro.

-Pero estoy seguro que con el paso del tiempo despertara ese poder-Dice sonriendo ampliamente.

-Yo también lo creo-Dice la pelirroja cubriendo a Kagome con una frazada.

Luego de esto llegaron los que faltaban, Mirajane estaba histérica, no pudo pelear contra Erza y tampoco contra el maestro y empezó a armar un lio. Natsu despertó y enseguida pregunto qué había sucedido con Kagome y el maestro, después se dio cuenta de que ya no estaban en la tumba de Mavis, sino en un campamento y notó que Kagome estaba inconsciente a su lado.

-No te preocupes Natsu ella va a estar bien-Dice el maestro para calmarlo ya que se veía preocupado, el aniño asintió y fijo su vista en Kagome-Dio una gran batalla, y me venció.

-¡Espere un segundo! ¿Ella también lo venció?-Dice Mirajane sorprendida y decepcionada a la vez, el maestro sonrió y asintió, la albina le dio la espalda y levanto un puño indignada-``El próximo año seré yo, lo juro´´-Piensa con determinación.

Laxus y los demás también estaban muy sorprendidos, ella todavía era muy pequeña en cierta forma, pero era muy fuerte y logro vencer a Erza y al maestro, sin duda alguna esa niña no dejaba de sorprenderlos. A la mañana siguiente cuando Kagome despertó y todos desayunaron, se alistaron para irse, y cuando estuvieron a punto de subirse al barco…en el viaje a la isla Kagome y Natsu estaban tan concentrados en el examen que no les dio mareos, pero esta vez el examen había terminado y pues…

-¡NO QUIERO SUBIRME AHÍ!-Grita Kagome agarrándose de un árbol mientras Erza y Mirajane la jalaban para llevarla al barco.

-¡YO TAMPOCO!-Grita Natsu haciendo exactamente lo mismo siendo jalado por Macao y Wakaba.

Al cabo de media hora lograron hacer que esos dos soltaran los arboles y los subieron al barco a la fuerza y apenas lo tocaron se marearon y corrieron al borde del barco a vomitar, y lo peor del caso es que permanecerían tres días en esa cosa.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado!  
**

**¡Dejen reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Otra vez yo! aqui les dejo:**

**Una nueva oportunidad**

**Capitulo 6**

* * *

Después de tres infernales días en ese barco, ciertos Dragón Slayers se bajaron lo más rápido que pudieron al llegar al puerto de Hargeon y empezaron a besar el muelle.

-¡Por fin estamos en tierra!-Grita Natsu abrazando, o al menos intentando abrazar el muelle.

-Un día más en esa cosa y empezaba a nadar hasta llegar aquí-Dice Kagome sentada levantando un puño molesta.

-Vamos tenemos que darles la sorpresa a los demás en el gremio-Dice el maestro bajando del barco y empezando a caminar al gremio.

Los niños sonrieron y lo siguieron al igual que los demás, mientras tanto en el gremio, todos como siempre estaban peleándose, excepto los niños, ellos permanecían apartados de la escena en una mesa cerca de las escaleras que llevan al segundo piso.

-¿Quién creen que sea el nuevo mago Clase S?-Pregunta Cana tratando de imaginárselo.

-Seguramente será Mirajane-Dice Lisanna con ojos soñadores, su hermano Elfman también estaba participando, pero sabe que Mirajane es más fuerte y seguramente ella seria la nueva maga Clase S.

-Yo creo que será Laxus-Dice Gray con las manos en la nuca y como cosa rara, estaba en bóxers.

-Gray, tu ropa-Dice Cana señalándolo.

-¡Ah! ¡Demonios!-Grita el pelinegro buscando su ropa.

-En fin, creo que eso lo sabremos en cuanto lleguen los demás-Dice Cana encogiéndose de hombros, no les quedaba de otra que esperar.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que el maestro y los demás llegaron, el maestro se fue a su oficina a organizar unos papeles que le llegaron y les dijo a todos que después de que terminara ese pequeño trabajo les diría quien era el nuevo mago Clase S. En cuanto al resto se dispersaron en el gremio para contar algunas de las cosas que sucedieron en el examen. Kagome y Natsu se fueron con Gray, Cana y Lisanna, seguidamente se les unieron Jet, Droy y Levi. Les contaron sobre su pelea contra Erza y cuando les dijeron que había noqueado a Natsu, Gray, que se había jurado eterno rival con él, empezó a burlarse.

-¡Vaya que eres débil flamita! Jajajaja-Ríe Gray cayéndose de la silla en la que estaba.

-¡Cierra la boca hielito!-Dice Natsu molesto preparándose para pelear.

-¡Cállate cerebro de carbón!-Grita el pelinegro levantándose ofendido.

-¡Cerebro derretido!

-¡Cerebro de lava!

-Cerebro de…

-¡Ya basta! ¡Los dos!-Grita Kagome metiéndose en medio de la discusión separándolos con los brazos-¡No empiecen con sus peleas!

-Si-Dicen ambos agachando la cabeza. Para Kagome este tipo de peleas le recordaban las peleas entre Kouga e Inuyasha, suspiró y volvió a sentarse seguida de los otros dos que no dejaban de lanzarse miradas asesinas, en eso el maestro regreso y subió al barandal del segundo piso.

-¡Presten atención!-Todos dejaron de hablar y voltearon a verlo-Todos están ansiosos por saber quién será el nuevo mago Clase S, bien, se los diré, el mago Clase S es-Dice manteniendo el suspenso para torturarlos un poco y cuando consideró que ya habían sufrido lo suficiente hablo-Es Kagome.

Todos, como la vez en que ella fue elegida para participar en el examen, se quedaron analizando las palabras del maestro y luego reaccionaron-¡¿COMO DIJO?!-Claro está, todos menos los que habían ido a Tenroujima quedaron sorprendidos y luego vieron a la niña que solo sonreía algo nerviosa y sonrojada con una mano rascando su nuca.

``Si aun es muy pequeña´´, `` ¿Cómo fue que venció al maestro?´´, eran los murmullos que se escuchaban por todo el gremio. Al igual que Gray y Lisanna todos esperaban que Laxus o Mirajane fueran los nuevos magos Clase S, y al ver que Kagome fue la que venció al maestro simplemente quedaron boquiabiertos ante esto.

Pasó una semana, Kagome había conseguido una casa en venta cerca de la pastelería, al parecer la anciana que vivía allí quería vender la casa por que se iba a mudar a Crocus, y como Kagome ahora ganaba más dinero gracias a las misiones Clase S le pudo pagar la primera de seis partes, la anciana muy generosa le dijo que podía irle enviando el resto a su nueva casa en Crocus y a partir de ese momento Kagome tenía su propia casa y ya no vivía con Erza.

La casa era muy hermosa, la puerta de entrada es idéntica a la de la casa en la que vivía con su abuelo, su madre y su hermano, de hecho era una casa estilo japonesa de dos pisos y un patio trasero, la puerta se encuentra frente a frente con las escaleras en el lado izquierdo, justo al frente de las escaleras en el segundo piso hay una puerta que es de la habitación y en el mismo piso al lado izquierdo de la escalera esta la puerta de una biblioteca y un pasillo que lleva a un baño al final.

En el primer piso, a mano derecha se encuentra un marco que lleva a una sala, y en la misma a mano izquierda hay otro marco que lleva a la cocina. En la cocina, otra vez a mano izquierda hay otro marco que lleva a unas puertas corredizas que llevan al patio y un pasillo que a la derecha lleva a un baño, definitivamente para Kagome esta era una casa perfecta.

-Que bien dormí-Dice Kagome sentándose en el borde de la cama frotando sus ojos con sus manos para luego estirarse y bajarse de la cama-Creo que me daré un baño antes de ir al gremio-Sale de la habitación con su ropa en las manos dejando la puerta abierta.

Después de darse un baño se vistió con su haori, su pantalón y su falda dejándose el cabello suelto, fue a tender su cama, bajo al recibidor y se puso sus sandalias, salió de la casa y antes de ir al gremio fue al bosque, se entero de que Natsu encontró una casa escondida allí y quería ver cómo era. A mitad de camino escuchó un quejido de dolor que provenía de más adelante, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera dar otro paso escucho como si algo callera de los arboles, se detuvo y miro hacia arriba, algo le cayó encima tirándola al suelo.

-¡Ay!-Grita desde el suelo acariciando su cabeza en la parte golpeada-¿Qué rayos fue eso? ¿Eh? ¿Y esto?-Se pregunta levantándose y acercándose al objeto que le cayó encima, era un huevo enorme con marcas amarillas que parecían fuego en su contorno-¿De dónde salió este huevo?-Sin más que decir cargó el huevo como pudo y lo llevó al gremio.

Al llegar vio que todos estaban rodeando a Natsu y a Lisanna. Se acerco un poco mas entre la multitud y lo vio, un huevo idéntico al suyo pero con las marcas de color azul.

-¿De dónde lo sacaste?-Pregunta Lisanna viendo el huevo.

-Lo encontré en el bosque, o mejor dicho el me encontró a mi-Dice Natsu con una mano en la cabeza, el quejido de dolor que Kagome había escuchado antes era el de Natsu ya que al estrellarse contra un árbol tratando de`` derribarlo´´, el huevo le cayó en la cabeza.

-Yo también tengo uno-Dice la hanyou acercándose dejando su huevo al lado del otro-¿De crees que sean?-Pregunta cruzándose de brazos y con una ceja alzada.

-A lo mejor son huevos de dragón, mira las marcas-Dice Natsu señalando las marcas.

-Bueno, la única manera de saberlo es empollándolos-Dice Lisanna con una sonrisa que fue devuelta por los otros dos unos segundos después.

-¿Y cómo lo hacemos?-Pregunta el peli rosa con curiosidad.

-Los huevos necesitan calor para que lo que está adentro de ellos nazca-Explica Kagome aun con los brazos cruzados, mientras Natsu se quedo pensativo unos instantes.

-¿Calor?...de eso me encargo yo-Dice acumulando fuego en sus manos a punto de lanzárselo a los huevos, pero Lisanna y Kagome lo detienen tirándolo al suelo.

-¡Es que reciban calor no que los rostices Natsu!-Grita Kagome histérica.

-Deben recibir calor por medio de tu cuerpo no de tu magia-Dice Lisanna dándole la razón a la hanyou, ayudaron al peli rosa a levantarse y a la albina menor se le cruzo una idea por la cabeza-Se donde podemos empollarlos síganme-Dice comenzado a correr fuera del gremio, ambos Dragón Slayers tomaron sus respectivos huevos y la siguieron.

Lisanna los guió a un pequeño campo a las afueras de magnolia, tenía una vista preciosa, a un lado había un montículo de paja, Lisanna se transformo en un conejo gigante y con la paja hizo una especie de casa. La magia que Lisanna, Elfman y Mira utilizan es conocida como Take Over, es decir, pueden asumir cualquier forma, Lisanna se puede transformar en cualquier animal, Elfman en cualquier tipo de monstruo, y Mira controla el Satán Soul, se puede transformar en un demonio, por esa razón la conocen como la Demonio Mirajane.

-Aquí estará bien-Dice la albina regresando a su forma original-¿Les gusta?

-Te quedo muy linda Lisanna-Dice Kagome con sinceridad.

-¿Aquí empollaremos los huevos?-Dice Natsu entrando y dejando el huevo junto al de la ojidorada en medio de la ``casa´´.

-Si-Contesta la ojiazul-Aquí estaremos hasta que nazca lo que sea que este en los huevos.

Los siguientes días se quedaron viviendo en esa casa de paja, lo que más les gustaba era que el atardecer desde allí era tan hermoso como su vista. Un día estaban los tres juntos viendo el atardecer.

-Chicos, ¿Puedo hacerles una pregunta?-Dice Lisanna viendo el atardecer parada afuera de la casa con las manos cruzadas en su espalda, Kagome estaba sentada dentro de la casa junto a Natsu que estaba parado junto a ella-En un futuro cuando muera, ¿Me harían una tumba aquí?-Pregunta volteando a verlos-Es que me gusta mucho el atardecer aquí-Vuelve a ver el atardecer.

Kagome y Natsu se miraron entre si y luego volvieron su vista hacia Lisanna con una sonrisa.

-Claro-Contesta la ojidorada ensanchando su sonrisa.

-Cuenta con ello Lisanna-Contesta el peli rosa con esa típica sonrisa suya.

Lisanna los miro, y luego sonrió. Desde que Natsu y Kagome llegaron al gremio se convirtieron en los mejores amigos de la albina y casi siempre estaba con ellos, los apreciaba como su hermana de igual edad y su hermano mayor de doce años, ya que Kagome tiene su misma edad y Natsu es solo un año mayor que ellas. Pasó un mes completo, una mañana se despertaron y los huevos habían desaparecido, corrieron al gremio y le preguntaron a todo el mundo si no los habían visto.

-Que tal ¿Si el que se los llevó se los comió?-Pregunta Kagome aterrada.

-¿Habrá sido Mirajane?-Pregunta Natsu imaginándose a la albina mayor comiéndose ambos huevos fritos.

-Ella no sabe cocinar-Aclara Lisanna con una gota estilo anime en su cabeza.

-¿Y si fue Erza?-Pregunta nuevamente imaginando a la pelirroja comiéndoselos cocidos.

-Ella los prefiere en un pastel-Aclara Kagome-Pero ella tampoco sabe cocinar.

-¡Ya se! Fue Elfman, el si sabe cocinar-Dice el peli rosa imaginando al albino cocinando un omelette.

-Lo dudo-Dice Lisanna agitando una mano.

En eso, Elfman apareció con ambos huevos intactos y Kagome y Natsu corrieron hacia ellos para abrazarlos, luego miraron al albino con acusación.

-Me los llevé por que anoche estaba lloviendo y ustedes durmiendo los dejaron a un lado-Dice Elfman apenado.

De pronto, ambos huevos comenzaron a moverse y a romperse, todos los rodearon dejando espacio para que pudieran romperse con libertad. Los huevos se rompieron y dejaron salir unas luces, y de estas luces salieron… ¿Gatos?, uno amarillo y otro azul, ambos tenían unas pequeñas alas y volaron, el gato amarillo hasta la cabeza de Kagome y el azul a la de Natsu.

-¡Aye!-Dicen ambos sentándose con una patita alzada.

-¡Que lindos!-Grita Lisanna, y los que estaban detrás de ella miraron a ambos gatos con corazones en los ojos.

Todos, por alguna extraña razón, estaban muy felices, Kagome y Natsu se quedaron observando a los gatitos que estaban dormidos en sus manos, Lisanna también estaba observándolos con ternura.

-Todos están muy felices, ¿Cómo van a llamarlos?-Pregunta Lisanna viéndolos a ellos.

-Felices-Susurra Natsu esbozando una pequeña sonrisa-Lo llamare Happy.

-Yo al mío lo llamare…-Dice Kagome pensando, Raiyin le había dicho algunos nombres de sus amigos dragones, y recordó uno en particular que siempre le pareció muy gracioso-Kero.

-¿Kero?-Preguntan los otros dos niños al unísono.

-Raiyin me dijo que un amigo suyo se llamaba así, ese nombre significa guardián-Explica Kagome sonriendo.

Ese día Fairy Tail festejó como nunca lo habían hecho. Muchas cosas han sucedido, pero Kagome estaba segura de que todavía habían muchas cosas por suceder, y sabía que todo seria con su familia de Fairy Tail y sus dos nuevos integrantes.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Espero que les gustara, esta vez me extendí un poco mas n_n.  
**

**¡DEJEN REVIEWS!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Qui esta la conti de:**

**Una nueva oportunidad**

**Capitulo 7**

* * *

Y así transcurrieron cuatro años. Natsu cumplió los dieciséis y Kagome los quince, la ropa de Natsu ahora consiste en un chaleco negro sin camisa debajo, un faldón negro y debajo un pantalón corto de color blanco que llega hasta las rodillas, su bufanda que no se la quita nunca y unas sandalias negras, la de Kagome sigue siendo la misma, pero en la espalda del haori tiene el símbolo de Fairy Tail en dorado y su cabello era más largo y lo lleva atado en una cola alta dejando dos mechones a los lados de la cara. Estaban bajo el árbol del centro de la ciudad con Kero y Happy, estaba anocheciendo y dos de ellos estaban discutiendo como siempre.

-Natsu me quitó mi pescado-Dice Happy escondiéndose detrás de Kagome.

-Ya te dije que fue un accidente, no sabía que era tuyo-Dice Natsu volteando la cara hacia otro lado con un puchero y con los brazos cruzados, era una pose muy infantil.

-Vamos chicos, no peleen por una tontería como esa-Dice Kagome tratando de clamarlos.

-Kagome-Llama Kero en las piernas de la chica-Tengo hambre.

-No es momento para decir eso-Dice la chica con una gota estilo anime cayendo por su cabeza-Además ¿De aquí a cuando no tienes hambre? Eres un glotón.

-No tanto como tú con el chocolate-Susurra Kero en un tono en el que un ser humano común no escucharía, pero Kagome si lo escuchó.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!-Grita Kagome asustando no solo a Kero, sino también a Happy que salió corriendo a esconderse detrás de Natsu con él, el peli rosa también estaba algo asustado pero solo sonrió-¿Quién se cree?-Dice algo molesta.

En eso llega Lisanna, lleva un vestido rosa largo hasta las rodillas con las mangas y el cuello de color rojo y zapatos negros.

-Hola chicos ¿Qué hacen?-Pregunta al observar a ambos gatos escondidos detrás de Natsu-¿Peleando otra vez?-Pregunta con los brazos en jarras.

-Natsu se comió mi pescado-Dice Happy con lagrimas falsas saliendo de sus ojos.

-¡¿Vas a seguir con eso?!-Grita Natsu ya fastidiado de esta discusión, Lisanna solo se rió suavemente.

-¡Lisanna! Ya vámonos-Dice Mirajane llegando con ellos seguida de Elfman. Lleva puesto una camisa negra sin mangas, unos pantalones cortos de cuero sostenidos por un cinturón de pedrería con una hebilla de aspecto demoníaco y botas de tacón alto con tacones de aguja. Hace tres años ella fue nombrada como la nueva maga Clase S, y al año siguiente fue Laxus y el maestro decidió que para elegir a un nuevo mago Clase S esperaría cuatro años más, así se tomaría un buen descanso de aquellas peleas.

-¿Van a ir a un trabajo?-Pregunta Kagome observando a los tres, de pronto sintió un mal presentimiento en su pecho.

-Si deséennos-Dice Lisanna alejándose unos pasos de ellos con sus hermanos.

-Esperen-Dice Natsu levantándose haciendo que los tres se detuvieran y lo miraran-Cuiden bien de Lisanna-Termina preocupado, al parecer tenía el mismo mal presentimiento.

-Yo también se los pido, no le quiten los ojos de encima-Dice Kagome con tono precavido.

-No se preocupen, nos vemos-Dice Mirajane caminando seguida de sus hermanos. Los que se quedaron los observaron hasta que desaparecieron de la vista.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento-Dice Kagome sin dejar de mirar en la dirección en la que se fueron sus amigos.

-También yo-Dice Natsu de la misma forma.

Se fueron a sus respectivas casas una vez anocheció, Kagome se tiro en su cama boca arriba y Kero se sentó en un escritorio que ella compró con sus ahorros, no podía dejar de pensar en Lisanna y en lo que podría sucederle. Kero la observaba también preocupado por lo mismo.

-¿Crees que Lisanna vaya a estar bien?-Pregunta acostándose en el estomago de la chica.

-No lo sé-Dice Kagome sin respuesta alguna negando con la cabeza-``Solo espero que no le pase nada grave´´ mejor vamos a dormir, estoy algo cansada-Se levanta y va a ponerse un pijama rosa con dibujos de corazones que le regaló Erza por su cumpleaños, se acostó en la cama seguida de Kero y se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente Kagome y Kero estaban en la cocina, la chica preparaba el desayuno que consiste en unos panqueques. Todavía no podía sacarse de la cabeza ese mal presentimiento, mientras servía los panqueques Natsu tocó la ventana de la cocina, Kagome lo saludó y luego lo dejó entrar a él y a Happy. De vez en cuando esos dos desayunaban con ellos, pero hoy sería una excepción, esta vez solo sentaron con ellos a la mesa, tenían una cara muy seria.

-Estoy preocupada-Dice Kagome rompiendo el incomoda silencio que se formó.

-También yo-Dice Natsu con su cabeza apoyada en una de sus manos-¿Qué crees que pase?

-No lo sé-Responde la ojidorada negando con la cabeza-Solo espero que no sea algo grave.

-Oye ¿No vas a terminar eso?-Pregunta Kero apuntando con su tenedor al plato de Kagome que solo tenía la mitad de los panqueques. Kagome parpadeo un par de veces, apoyó su cabeza en su mano izquierda y cerrando los ojos empujo el plato hacia Kero-¡Qué bien!-Dice devorándoselos.

-Tal parece ser que a él no le afecta-Dice el peli rosa sonriendo sin muchas ganas.

-A él solo le importa la comida-Dice Kagome viendo al gato amarillo con reproche, Kero ya estaba acostado en la mesa con sus patas en su pansa llena.

-Estuvo delicioso-Dice dejando escapar un eructo.

-Eres el colmo-Dice Kagome suspirando.

Después del desayuno salieron de la casa y empezaron a dirigirse al gremio, Kero se acostó en la cabeza de Kagome y Happy en el hombro de Natsu. Al llegar al gremio todos estaban rodeando a unas personas que lloraban como si les hubieran arrancado el alma, al ambos Dragón Slayers acercarse vieron a Mirajane llorando y gritando en el piso al lado de Elfman que también lloraba y se repetía a si mismo que había sido su culpa. Sus estómagos se revolvieron y aunque no querían, preguntaron.

-¿Qué le…paso a Lisanna?-Pregunta Kagome en un hilo de voz temiendo la respuesta, mientras Natsu apretaba los puños temiendo lo peor.

-Ella… ¡Esta muerta!-Grita Mirajane llorando como si hubieran desgarrado su alma.

Kagome, Natsu y todos los demás se quedaron fríos, el maestro se acerco a Mirajane y a Elfman para tratar de consolarlos.

-¡Fue mi culpa! ¡Si no me hubiera dejado controlar por la bestia ella todavía estaría aquí!-Grita Elfman culpable, al adaptar la forma de la bestia no pudo con ella y perdió la noción de sí mismo.

Kagome cayó de rodillas al suelo tapándose la boca con su mano derecha, Natsu se arrodilló a su lado y la abrazó llorando en su hombro, ella solo coloco su mano en la muñeca del peli rosa y apretó los ojos con fuerza, no quería llorar en ese momento, y aunque quisiera no podía. Desde que llegó a Earthland hace diez años nunca lloró por dos razones, la primera es porque se prometió a si misma que no iba a llorar por cualquier tontería, y la segunda es que no podía, era como si sus lagrimas se hubieran secado. Kero y Happy la abrazaron también llorando.

Las horas pasaron y ya eran cerca de las 4:30 PM, habían decidido hacer el funeral en la catedral Kardia, pero dos personas no se encontraban allí. En el campo donde se encuentra hecha la casa de paja donde empollaron a Kero y Happy, podemos ver al peli rosa frente a una lapida de mármol que tiene escrito Lisanna Strauss, acompañado de Happy.

-¿Por qué no vamos al funeral en la catedral?-Pregunta el gatito triste sentado en el suelo.

-Por que es aquí donde está Lisanna, desde aquí puede ver el atardecer todos los días-Dice Natsu triste y algo preocupado. Kagome se fue sin decir nada junto con Kero, y tampoco fue al funeral,-Vamos Happy-Dice empezando a caminar a casa de la hanyou.

Mientras tanto, Kagome estaba sentada en su cama con la cara escondida en las rodillas, como le molestaba tener ganas de llorar y no poder hacerlo, seguramente todos pensaban que era una insensible o algo así, cuando salió del gremio hace tan solo una hora todos estaban llorando y al ver que ella no algunos la miraban extrañados y otros respetaron eso, seguramente pensaban que ella no quería llorar frente a todos y esas cosas por el estilo. No fue al funeral de la albina porque detestaba los funerales, desde la muerte de su padre siempre fue así. Sintió el olor de Natsu a lo lejos y pudo sentir que estaba algo preocupado.

-Kero, ve a abrirles por favor-Dice Kagome sentándose en la orilla de la cama-Está a punto de llover-Dice percatándose de la electricidad en el aire, iba a ser una gran tormenta.

-De acuerdo-Dice Kero sin muchos ánimos apareciendo sus alas y volando a la entrada de la casa, abrió la puerta y Natsu y Happy ya estaban allí-Kagome está en su habitación.

Ambos entraron y subieron a la habitación de la chica, al subir la vieron sentada en su cama mirando por la ventana con una mirada triste, al verla así ninguno quiso decir ni una palabra. Kero y Happy se sentaron en el escritorio mientras que el peli rosa se quedó parado en la puerta observando a la chica.

-No sabes cómo me gustaría liberar toda esta tristeza que siento ahora-Dice Kagome sin dejar de mirar por la ventana-Pero desde hace diez años que mis lagrimas se han secado-Dice mirando el suelo.

Natsu solo se quedó callado observándola, se dio cuenta de que Kagome se veía muy triste y también frustrada. Al principio pensó que ella no había llorado porque no le importaba la muerte de la albina, pero luego de verla así, con las ganas de llorar y no podía hacerlo, pudo ver que había algo o alguien que no la dejaba hacerlo, eso pudo notarlo en sus ojos.

Ese día llovió de una manera torrencial. Pasaron dos años, Natsu y Kagome se distanciaron mucho desde ese día, solo hablaban de vez en cuando en el gremio pero casi siempre Natsu la evitaba a ella, Kagome siempre estaba haciendo misiones junto a Erza tratando de distraerse, deseaba tanto volver a hablar con él como antes pero si él seguía evitándola…dudaba mucho que volviera a ser así. Natsu también hacia misiones en busca de Igneel y Raiyin, que haya dejado de hablar con Kagome no significaba que no iba a ayudarla a buscarlo, y la razón por la que no le ha hablado en todo este tiempo era porque estaba tan avergonzado que no hallaba como disculparse con ella por pensar en aquello.

Natsu tomo una misión que trataba de atrapar a un hombre que se hacía llamar salamander, es decir, se hacía pasar por el, luego le dijeron que podría ser Igneel o Raiyin, así que no lo pensó dos veces y fue a verificar eso; resultó ser que no era ni el uno ni el otro sino un farsante que utilizaba su alias para secuestrar mujeres y venderlas como esclavas, entre ellas se encontraba una chica llamada Lucy que lo acompaño y se unió al gremio.

-¡Hay problemas!-Grita un chico de lentes, ojos azules y cabello castaño claro, lleva puesta una chaqueta verde y debajo de esta una camisa vino tinto, un pantalón negro y unos zapatos deportivos blancos-Erza y Kagome regresaron.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Gritan todos con temor, esas dos se ganaron un cierto temor por parte de sus amigos, aunque más que temor era respeto.

-Loke. Así que ya volvieron-Dice Mirajane al crico que gritó, ahora tiene el cabello más largo y lo tiene suelto, usa un vestido rosa oscuro y zapatos de tacón del mismo color, en su cuello lleva un collar con una piedra ovalada de color azul y en la muñeca derecha un brazalete dorado con flores. Su actitud ahora es más dulce y es muy madura, ya no tiene rivalidad con Erza.

-¿Erza y Kagome?, Gray y Natsu la mencionaron camino aquí-Dice Lucy, ella es rubia de ojos marrones y su ropa consiste en una camisa verde, una falda corta marrón y unas botas del mismo color, en su cintura lleva un látigo y sus llaves de espíritus celestiales, es una maga celestial.

Erza y Kagome llegaron dejando un enorme cuerno adornado con piedras preciosas a un lado, Erza tiene un cabello largo, su armadura, una falda corta azul y unas botas negras, en su cintura lleva una espada.

-Gray, Natsu ¿Qué están haciendo?-Pregunta al verlos agarrándose del cuello tratando de ahorcarse entre sí.

-N-Nada solo nos estamos dando el saludo secreto ¿Verdad?-Dice Gray, nervioso, en bóxers.

-Aye-Responde Natsu aterrado.

-Así deben ser los mejores amigos-Dice la pelirroja asintiendo.

-``No puedo creer que siempre les crea eso´´-Piensa Kagome con incredulidad, luego suspira.

-Quiero pedirles un favor-Dice Erza con voz de mando.

No cabía duda de que ese día iba a pasar algo muy interesante.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, cada vez me extiendo mas XD.  
**

**¡DEJEN REVIEWS!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Aqui esta la conti de:**

**Una nueva oportunidad**

**Capitulo 8**

* * *

Todos estaban sorprendidos, ¿Erza pidiendo ayuda?, eso nunca antes había sucedido y para que ella pidiera ayuda debía de ser algo grave.

-Iba a decírselo al maestro para que tomara una decisión pero lo decidí yo misma-Dice la pelirroja en tono serio-Necesito que ustedes dos me ayuden, ¿Lo harán?

-`` ¿Yo hacer equipo…?´´-Piensa Gray mirando a Natsu con mala cara.

-`` ¿Con el…?-Piensa Natsu de igual forma.

-¿Me ayudaran sí o no?-Pregunta Erza severa.

-Aye-Responden ambos asustados, esa mujer para ellos era el demonio en persona.

-Bien, partiremos mañana en la mañana-Dice Erza dándose la vuelta tomando el cuerno para salir del gremio-Tu también ve a descansar Kagome nos vemos en la estación del tren mañana-Se va.

-Si claro-Dice Kagome mirando a su amiga alejarse-Hola ¿Eres nueva verdad?

-Eh, si me llamo Lucy-Dice extendiendo su mano.

-Mucho gusto soy Kagome-Dice correspondiendo el gesto-Debo irme nos vemos luego, vamos Kero-Dice comenzando a correr fuera del gremio.

-Aye-Responde el gatito amarillo siguiéndola a casa.

-El también responde aye a todo ¿Verdad?-Dice Lucy observando la dirección por la que se fue la Hanyou.

-Es porque es mi hermano-Dice Happy a su lado en la barra.

-¿Es tu hermano?, pero si no se parecen-Dice la rubia incrédula.

-No es mentira, Kero y Happy nacieron el mismo día-Dice Mirajane detrás de la barra, ahora es la camarera del gremio-Y sus huevos eran idénticos pero con las marcas de distinto color, además…-Dice tomando a Happy de una pata-Ambos tienen esta marca en sus patas.

En la pata de Happy hay una marca marrón oscuro con la forma de un trébol.

-Ya veo, por eso saben que son hermanos-Dice Lucy captando algo a ultimo momento-¿Huevos?

-Sí, aunque no lo creas nacieron de huevos-Dice Mira dirigiéndose a una mesa donde la estaban llamando.

Al la mañana siguiente ya estaban Natsu, Gray, Lucy y Erza en la estación, pero la ultima estaba buscando su equipaje y los boletos. Gray y Natsu estaban peleando como de costumbre y se quejaban de tener que ir los dos en esta misión, Lucy solo se quedaba sentada en una banca al lado de Happy diciéndose a sí misma que no los conocía y se lamentaba por haber venido, y todo porque Mira le pidió ese favor, y lo peor del caso es que Kagome y Kero todavía no llegaban. Erza llego con ellos con una enorme carreta llena de maletas, bolsas entre otras cosas.

-Eso es mucho equipaje-Dice Gray, que sorprendentemente aun estaba vestido.

-Me parece que te vi ayer en el gremio-Dice la pelirroja dejando su gran equipaje y yendo con la rubia-¿Te llamas Lucy verdad?, me contaron que acabaste con unos mercenarios tu sola-Mientras habla, Gray y Natsu se están peleando.

-B-bueno eso…-Dice Lucy algo nerviosa, técnicamente fue uno de los espíritus con los que tiene contrato, acuario, y si hubiera sido por ella, también habría ahogado a la rubia.

-¡Chicos!-Grita Kagome llegando al fin con su mochila a cuestas-Lamento haber llegado tarde, Kero se comió toda la comida que traía y tuve que ir a comprar más-Dice mirando al gato molesta.

-Lo siento es que todo estaba delicioso-Dice limpiándose los dientes con un palillo.

-Kero-Dice Kagome agarrando al gato por el cuello y ahorcándolo-¡Eres un desvergonzado!

-``Pobrecito´´-Piensa Lucy observandolos con una gota estilo anime resbalando por su cabeza.

-Ya que estamos todos vámonos-Dice Erza tomando su equipaje y subiendo al tren. Kagome soltó a Kero después de que lo dejó casi morado y siguió a Erza al igual que los demás.

Al estar en el tren se sentaron de la siguiente forma, Gray en el puesto de la izquierda junto a la ventana y Natsu y Happy con él, Kagome se quedo levantada, Erza, Lucy y Kero estaban sentaban sentados frente a ellos. El pobre de Natsu estaba mareado en el asiento.

-Natsu siéntate aquí a mi lado-Dice Erza dándole a Lucy la indirecta de que se levantara.

-Ah no, te conozco Erza olvidado-Dice Kagome sabiendo que apenas el peli rosa se cambiara Erza lo noquearía-Gray levántate-Dice con voz de mando.

-Si-Dice Gray levantándose algo asustado y sorprendido dejándole el puesto a la chica, él sabía que sus amigos se habían distanciado desde la muerte de Lisanna y esto le parecía raro. Happy se fue a sentar en las piernas de Erza.

-Ven aquí Natsu-Dice Kagome haciendo que el chico se acueste en sus piernas, coloca su mano derecha en la cabeza del peli rosa y una luz empieza a brillar haciendo que se quede dormido-No hay que arreglar las cosas a los golpes.

-Tú no tienes derecho de decir eso-Susurra Kero, Kagome lo escucho claramente.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!-Grita la hanyou molesta asustando al minino.

-Nada ya me callo-Dice Kero tapándose la boca con las patas, su dueña solo le dio una mirada de advertencia.

Luego de todo esto Erza les conto el plan del enemigo y que se trataba del gremio oscuro Eisenwald, planean utilizar algo llamado Lullaby, que según Kagome les contó, había investigado que se trataba de una flauta creada por el mago oscuro Zeref, que sirve para robarle el alma a la gente. Llegaron a la estación de Acalypha y allí se encontraron con el gremio oscuro Eisenwald, el líder Erigor estaba sobre una de las bocinas de la estación con su imponente hoz.

-Me alegro de que llegaran a tiempo de ver como utilizo esta flauta para robarle el alma a las personas que están afuera de la estación-Dice Erigor mostrando la flauta con una calavera de tres ojos en la punta.

-¡No permitiremos que hagas eso!-Grita Erza en posición de pelea.

-Eso ya lo veremos ¡Encárguense de ellos!-Dice volando fuera del lugar.

-Natsu, Kagome, Gray, síganlo, cuento con ustedes-Dice Erza preparándose para pelear apareciendo una espada en su mano.

-Si-Dicen siguiendo a Erigor. Dos de esos tipos los siguieron. Llegaron a un punto en el que el camino se dividió en dos pasillos, Natsu y Kagome se fueron por un lado y Gray por el otro.

Gray llego al estudio donde se encuentra la maquina que hace funcionar los altavoces pensando que transmitirian la melodía de la flauta allí, en eso el tipo que lo siguió lo ataco con unas cintas que salían de sus manos, el mago de hielo lo hizo confesar que el verdadero plan de Erigor era dejar atrapados a todos dentro de la estación con una barrera de viento para así poder atacar a los maestros de los gremios en su reunión anual en Clover. Gray lo dejó convertido en una estatua de hielo y siguió su camino. En tanto, Kagome y Natsu se encontraron con Kageyama, uno de los miembros de Eisenwald que tiene la capacidad de manipular las sombras.

-No los dejaré seguir-Dice Kageyama parado en frente de ellos impidiéndoles el paso.

Ahora si estaban en problemas.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Lamento si lo hice muy corto pero hoy 1 de Julio de 2013, no tuve mucha inspiracion que digamos.  
**

**Pero el proximo me encargare de que sea mas largo n_n.**

**¡DEJEN REVIEWS!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Aqui les dejo:**

**Una nueva oportunidad**

**Capitulo 9 **

* * *

De acuerdo, esto era definitivamente malo, si no detenían a Erigor pronto tocaría esa flauta para robarle el alma a todos en la ciudad. Kageyama se mantenía parado frente a ellos con sus manos en los bolcillos y con una sonrisa cínica en su rostro, estos dos serian pan comido, pensaba él, no sabe el gran error que comete al pensar eso, oficialmente nunca oyó hablar de la reina relámpago Kagome y de salamander, dos de los magos más fuertes de Fairy Tail, sumando eso y sus pensamientos erróneos es igual a: es hombre muerto.

-No podemos perder el tiempo contigo-Dice Natsu en posición de pelea listo para darle un golpe a ese idiota.

-Como ya les dije, no puedo dejarlos pasar-Dice Kageyama aun en aquella pose de me creo más fuerte y por eso te pateare el trasero, baya tonto.

-En ese caso-Dice Kagome parándose frente a Natsu-Yo peleare con él, tu ve a detener a Erigor-Dice sin voltear a verlo, Natsu asintió algo inseguro de dejarla pelear a ella sola, pero si no quería que ella también lo golpeara a él prefirió obedecer y se fue mientras que Kagome distraía a Kageyama.

En el camino empezó a recordar el porqué la gente le había puesto el sobrenombre de la reina relámpago, ese nombre no lo llevaba por puro capricho, se lo tenía bien merecido y la razón es muy simple, ella ahora es una experta en batallas y desarrollo gusto por ellas, cuando utiliza su magia Dragón Slayer es como si los rayos fueran sus súbditos listos para obedecer una orden directa de su reina, y por esa razón se lo dieron. En el caso de Natsu, le pusieron salamander porque es un tipo de dragón de fuego.

-``Que fuerza tiene esta niña´´-Piensa Kageyama en el suelo con un golpe en la cara-``Pero aun así no perderé´´, prepárate porque no seré compasivo solo porque eres una mujer-Dice levantándose.

-¿Sabes? Hay tres errores en particular que siempre cometen cuando pelean contra mi-Dice Kagome cerrando los ojos-Uno: se confían demasiado creyendo que pueden vencerme fácilmente por ser una mujer-Dice abriendo sus ojos mirando al hombre frente a ella dispuesto a atacar.

Kageyama intenta atacarla con una sombra detrás de Kagome con la forma de una mano gigante, las orejas de Kagome se movieron ligeramente un par de veces y lo esquivó saltando hacia atrás. Kageyama guarda la sombra sorprendido de la habilidad de la chica.

-Dos: me atacan por detrás ignorando que puedo olerlos y escucharlos acercarse-Dice la hanyou preparándose para contraatacar-**¡Raiyū no Yokugeki! (Alas del dragón del trueno)-**Golpea a Kageyama haciéndolo golpearse contra una pared y caer al suelo, pero el todavía no se iba a dar por vencido, se levantó y se pegó a la pared para sostenerse, ese golpe lo dejo aturdido-Y tres: subestiman mi fuerza al ver que parezco frágil-En eso Kageyama utiliza sus sombras para atrapar a la chica.

-A mi deberías subestimarme-Dice volviendo a colocar esa sonrisa cínica en su rostro creyendo que ya había ganado, otro error. Kagome en seguida hizo brillar una luz a su alrededor haciendo desaparecer las sombras, y con una gran fuerza vuelve a golpear a Kageyama en la cara, y antes de que este cayera al suelo con una de sus sombras ataco a Kagome nuevamente arrojándola a una pared destruyéndola con el impacto.

-Diablos-Dice Kagome levantándose con algunos rasguños en sus piernas, brazos y cara debido a los ladrillos que cayeron sobre ella-``Es fuerte, pero no lo suficiente´´**-**Se levanta y alista otro ataque-**¡Raiyū no Tekken! (Puño de hierro del dragón del trueno)-**Lo golpea en el estomago y destruye la pared en la que se había apoyado para volver a levantarse-Ahora dime ¿Qué es lo que realmente planea hacer Erigor con Lullaby?, dudo mucho que solo quiera matar a la gente de esta ciudad.

Kageyama se rió por lo bajo con esa sonrisa cínica en su rostro, estaba recostado de otra pared que había del otro lado.

-Es verdad-Con algo de dificultad pues el golpe en el estomago le saco el aire-Su verdadero plan consiste en acabar con los maestros de los gremios que…uhg-Antes de que pudiera terminar unas manos lo habían atravesado dejándole un herida muy grave y cayó inconsciente al suelo.

Kagome vio a un hombre de cabello verde, gordo, que temblaba un poco y luego desapareció detrás del muro, la chica enfureció, ¿Cómo era que le hiciera eso a su compañero?, se acerco a Kageyama para ver si aun estaba con vida, y gracias a Kami todavía lo estaba y suspiro de alivio. Lo cargo en su espalda y lo llevo fuera de la estación en donde estaban Natsu y los demás observando una barrera de viento que les impedía el paso, dejo a Kageyama en el suelo recostado del muro, del otro lado estaba el gordo que lo hirió antes, estaba completamente golpeado e inconsciente, seguramente se encontró con Erza o con Lucy después de todo eran ellas las que estaban más cerca.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?-Pregunta Kagome al acercarse a Erza-¿Esto lo puso Erigor cierto?

-Si-Contesta la pelirroja mirando la barrera con enojo, Kagome se alejo un paso de ella.

-Hay que buscar una manera de salir-Dice Gray cruzado de brazos-No podemos dejar que llegue con los maestros en Clover y toque la flauta.

-Tienes razón-Dice Lucy tomando sus llaves-Pero ninguno de los espíritus que tengo sirve para sacarnos de aquí-En eso un hoyo se abre a un lado de ella y de este sale una mujer de cabello rosa corto hasta el cuello, ojos azules, vestida de sirvienta y con grilletes en sus muñecas-¿Tu quien eres?

-Soy virgo-Dice la peli rosa para después ver el látigo en la cintura de Lucy-mi señora.

-¿Virgo? Pero creía que ella era más grande y gorda-Dice Natsu sin respeto alguno. A ella la habían conocido cuando se fue a una misión con Lucy y Happy en la mansión Everlue para tratar de recuperar un libro, y tenía una apariencia muy diferente a esta.

-¿Prefieren mi otra apariencia?-Pregunta tomando la apariencia de una mujer enorme, gorda y horrenda, todos dijeron que preferían a la delgada y esta volvió a ser así.

-¿Y cómo va eso de señora? ¿No ves que soy muy joven?-Se queja Lucy con una vena saltando en su frente.

-¿Prefiere que le diga señorita?-Dice el espíritu volviendo a ver el látigo.

-Es demasiado formal-Dice la rubia mirándola con reproche.

-¿Y princesa?-Dice Virgo volviendo a ver el látigo, Lucy se quedo pensando un segundo-¿Es hora de mi castigo?

-¿Eh? Claro que no, de hecho princesa me gusta mucho más-Dice Lucy con egocentrismo-Por cierto ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Porque mi antiguo amo fue a la cárcel y se cancelo nuestro contrato-Dice Virgo con simpleza-Y como usted es una maga celestial quiero hacer un contrato con usted.

-¿De verdad? en ese caso-De inmediato algo le hizo click-Virgo puede sacarnos de aquí cavando por debajo de la barrera.

-Como usted ordene princesa-Dice Virgo cavando otro hoyo por debajo de la barrera sacándolos a todos de allí.

-Muchas gracias Virgo, el contrato esta hecho-Dice Lucy más feliz que nunca, como si le hubieran regalado un juguete nuevo, Virgo hizo una reverencia y regresó al mundo espiritual.

Ahora era momento de ir en busca de Erigor y detenerlo antes de que llegue a Clover.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Espero me perdonen por haberme tardado, pero me quitaron el internet y aparte tuvieron que arreglar mi computadora que se le habia fundido uno de sus ventiladores y se volvio loca. Pero ahora puedo volver a subir cap seguido n_n.  
**

**¡DEJEN REVIEWS!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola de nuevo, ¿Vieron? volvi n_n. A ver si saben de donde saque una pequeña fracesita que hay po alli ;).**

**Una nueva oportunidad**

**Capitulo 10 **

* * *

**Pov. Kagome: **

Bien, todos sabemos lo impaciente que suele ser Natsu, yo solo lo vi irse prácticamente volando a buscar a Erigor y no faltó mucho para que Erza me mandara a acompañarlo, al principio intente negarme pero me miró con esa cara que dice o haces lo que te digo o habrá un severo castigo, así que no me quedo de otra más que obedecer. Sé muy bien lo que Erza está intentando hacer, la conozco como a la palma de mi mano, trata de hacer que hable con Natsu, ¿Ella cree que no lo eh intentado?, si cuando intente hablar con él me evita, bien, el plan de Erza habrá fallado y no por mi culpa.

**Pov. Normal:**

Kagome salió corriendo junto con Kero a buscar a Natsu, el es muy fuerte, pero a veces suele ser… ¿Cómo decirlo para no ofender?... una ardilla raquítica con retraso mental. Cuando se trata de pelear no hay quien lo detenga, le encanta el peligro, Kagome no sabe decir si eso es valentía o estupidez. Mientras tanto, Erza se encargó de curar a Kageyama y de interrogar al gordo.

-``Pobre, debe estar sufriendo´´-Piensan Lucy y Gray observando la escena, Erza agarrando al pobre gordo del cuello de la camisa y agitándolo como loca, el hombre estaba mareado.

-¡DIME DE DONDE SACARON A LULLABY!-Grita Erza al borde de la histeria, Gray presentía que si no recibía una respuesta pronto sería capaz de matar al pobre hombre, ya sentía lastima por él.

-Si dejaras de agitarlo creo que te daría una respuesta-Dice el mago de hielo, pero en realidad pensó en voz alta, trago en seco-``Estoy muerto´´-Piensa ahora si dentro de su cabeza, pero Erza solo lo miro algo apenada, pues el tenia razón.

-Lo siento-Dice la pelirroja algo sonrojada dejando de agitar al gordo que estaba con los ojos en espiral por el mareo.

-``Baya, este es un gremio lleno de raros´´-Piensa Lucy con una gota estilo anime resbalando por su cabeza.

Mientras, Natsu y Happy ya se habían encontrado con Erigor y estaban peleando, Kagome y Kero llegaron poco después y se escondieron detrás de una roca para que Erigor no los viera y empezaron a buscar la flauta, Erigor la tenía en su mano libre, el dilema ahora era ¿Cómo quitársela?, tenía que haber una forma de quitársela mientras Natsu lo distraía. Erigor arrojó a Natsu y a Happy cerca de donde estaban Kagome y Kero que se cubrieron, una gran nube de polvo se formó y al disiparse se puede ver a Natsu levantándose con dificultad pero con una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro.

-Ya se cual es el puto débil de esa barrera que te envuelve-Dice alzando la vista y con ayuda de Happy se lanzó contra Erigor envuelto en llamas-Tu barrera gira hacia un solo lado.

-Y si trata de hacerla girar hacia al otro lado-Susurra Kagome observando la pelea y entendiendo el plan de Natsu-La barrera se disolverá.

-Quien diría que Natsu podría ser tan listo-Dice Kero volando a un lado de Kagome con los brazos cruzados.

-No digas eso-Dice Kagome con una sonrisa.

En eso, Natsu logró disolver la barrera y arrojó de un golpe a Erigor al acantilado que los rodeaba, Happy lo dejó en la vía del tren.

-Kagome la flauta-Dice Kero apuntando a la flauta que estaba cayendo rumbo al acantilado.

-¡Ah!-Grita Kagome corriendo a atrapar la flauta-La tengo-Dice para después suspirar de alivio-Eso estuvo cerca.

-¿Cómo es posible que la hayas olvidado?-Dice Kero con falsa decepción en su tono de voz.

-Te la estas buscando Kero-Dice Kagome con un tono terrorífico que hizo a Kero temblar, miro a Natsu que la estaba observando sentado en el suelo con su ropa completamente rasgada, éste inmediatamente volteo su mirada hacia otro lado.

**Pov. Natsu:**

Después de que Happy me dejara en la vía escuche a alguien gritar por la flauta que estaba cayendo rumbo al precipicio, en eso vi a Kagome salir corriendo a atrapar la flauta antes de que cayera y luego me quede observándola como un idiota mientras discutía con Kero, hace tiempo que no la veía y eso que está en el gremio casi siempre, pero siempre evito verla. Estoy tan avergonzado por haber pensado que a ella no le importaba la muerte de Lisanna, y cuando me dijo aquellas palabras me quede helado _``No sabes cómo me gustaría liberar toda esta tristeza que siento ahora, pero desde hace diez años que mis lagrimas se han secado´´,_ cuando me dijo aquello no supe que decir, quería animarla, pero no pude. Cuando terminó de discutir con Kero me miro, y yo inmediatamente mire hacia otro lado evitando mirarla a los ojos. No sé si lo dije antes, pero soy un completo IDIOTA.

**Pov. Normal:**

Lo sabía, es que era muy predecible, Erza no podía culparla a ella de que Natsu no quisiera ni verla, estaba oficialmente molesta pero se quedaría callada, no le diría ni una sola palabra a ese tonto por más que quisiera ir, golpearlo en la cabeza y exigirle que le dijera el porqué no le habla ni se atreve a mirarla. Los cuatro continuaron su camino hacia Clover, ya verían a los demás allá. Llegaron a la estación que estaba rodeada por un bosque, se sentaron en unas rocas esperando al resto que ya les faltaba poco para llegar.

Una vez Erza y los demás llegaron, Kageyama ya estaba con ellos despierto, al gordo lo dejaron en la estación de Acalypha con los guardias que estaban arrestando a los demás miembros de Eisenwald una vez que la barrera de Erigor se disolvió. Kagome estaba alejada del grupo analizando la flauta, era muy rara y también de aspecto tétrico, y dudaba que Zeref haya hecho esta flauta solo para robar el alma de la gente, según leyó en un libro Zeref era tan malvado como el mismo Naraku pero peor, el creaba monstruos y los sellaba en diferentes artefactos o simplemente los dejaba libres por ahí, y esa flauta seguramente era uno de ellos.

-Así que eso es lo que crees-Dice Erza una vez Kagome terminó de explicarles.

-Sí, y es más probable que sea uno de sus monstruos sellados-Dice Kagome entregándole la flauta.

Apenas la flauta estuvo en manos de Erza, Kageyama corrió hacia ella y se la quitó escondiéndose en el bosque.

-¡Oh no, si toca esa flauta liberará al monstruo!-Grita Kagome aterrada.

-¡Vamos tras él!-Grita Erza con voz de mando corriendo al bosque seguida de los demás.

Kageyama ya había llegado al edificio donde se reunían los maestros de los gremios y estuvo a punto de tocar la flauta algo dudoso de hacerlo, pero alguien apareció antes de que pudiera siquiera tocar un tono, el maestro Makarov estaba detrás de él parado en un tronco con sus manos cruzadas en su espalda.

-Baya, un joven flautista, a mí siempre me ha gustado la hermosa melodía de una flauta-Dice acercándose solo un poco a Kageyama-¿Por qué no tocas algo?

-Ay no, ya es tarde-Dice Kagome al sentir un terrible poder mágico en la dirección en la que iban ella y Erza.

-Démonos prisa-Dice Erza corriendo más rápido, al llegar con el maestro y Kageyama el suelo empezó a temblar y la flauta voló lejos de Kageyama, los demás llegaron al sentir tan grande poder mágico.

-No puedo creer que un cobarde como tu osara ponerme sus manos encima-Dice Lullaby convirtiéndose en un monstruo enorme que destruyó el edificio al caer sobre éste, por suerte todos los maestros salieron antes-Ahora devoraré sus almas.

-¡No te permitiremos hacer eso!-Grita Erza cambiando su armadura a la armadura de la rueda del cielo y lanzándose contra Lullaby.

-¡Espera yo también te ayudo!-Grita Kagome uniéndosele.

-¡Yo también!-Grita Natsu haciendo lo mismo.

Entre los tres acabaron con ese monstruo, sin embargo provocaron una enorme explosión que destruyo todo el lugar dejando un enorme hoyo del tamaño de un lago. Los maestros se quedaron fríos con la boca bien abierta, Makarov los regaño por destruir el lugar y ya presentía una queja escrita del consejo mágico. Kagome observo a Erza que tenía sus ojos puestos en ella como esperando que le dijera algo, la hanyou solo bufó volteando la cara y se alejó del grupo.

-¿Y ahora por que está molesta?-Pregunta Gray observándola alejarse.

-Yo sé porque-Dice Erza mirando a Natsu como diciéndole o hablas con ella o te mato.

Natsu entendió el mensaje, miro a Kagome que les estaba dando la espalda con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados. El peli rosa suspiró, ya era momento de hablar con ella y pedirle disculpas por haberla ignorado todo este tiempo, se acerco a ella a paso decidido y se detuvo detrás de ella. Kagome sintió su olor cerca, pero no se volteo a verlo, se quedo en esa posición.

-No me digas que ahora si tienes deseos de hablarme-Dice Kagome molesta-Justo cuando estuvimos a punto de morir.

-Lo sé y lo siento, fui un completo idiota-Dice Natsu con una mano rascándose la nuca-Es que… el día que murió Lisanna y no te vi llorar, pensé que no te importaba la muerte ella, pero cuando me dijiste aquellas palabras no supe que decir-Dice con arrepentimiento.

-¿Solo por eso dejaste de hablarme?-Dice Kagome volteando a verlo dejando caer los brazos-De verdad que eres idiota ¿Creíste que me enojaría contigo por eso?

-Claro que no es solo… que estaba muy avergonzado conmigo mismo por haber pensado eso de ti es todo ¿Me perdonas?-Pregunta Natsu apenado, Kagome suspiró y luego le sonrió.

-Claro que te perdono, eres mi mejor amigo Natsu-Dice mostrándole una gran sonrisa y acercándose para darle un gran abrazo que el peli rosa correspondió.

A lo lejos, los demás veían a escena con una sonrisa en sus rostros, aunque claro Lucy no entendía lo que sucedía entre esos dos.

-Creo que ya se reconciliaron-Dice Erza mirándolos acercarse.

-Y tal parece que el cabeza de flama está muy feliz-Dice Gray tratando de molestarlo una vez llegaron.

-¡A quien le dices cabeza de flama calzoncillo parlante!-Grita Natsu alzando un puño.

-Ojos bizcos

-Hielito

-Flamita

-¿Están peleando?-Pregunta Erza de brazos cruzados mirándolos severamente.

-No Erza, para nada ¿Verdad?-Dice Gray con su brazo alrededor del cuello de Natsu.

-Aye-Dice Natsu aterrado.

-Menos mal, ustedes siempre se están llevando bien-Dice Erza asintiendo con una sonrisa.

-``Abre los ojos Erza te están engañando de nuevo´´-Piensa Kagome para después sonreír, después de todo esos dos siempre están peleando y ahora todo volvía a la normalidad con una nueva integrante con la que esperaba llevarse bien.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado n_n.¿Si saben de cual frase hablaba y de donde la saqué n_n?. Si no lo saben, entonces nunca han visto hla soy German.  
**

**¡DEJEN REVIEWS!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Aqui les dejo:**

**Una nueva oportunidad**

**Capitulo 11**

* * *

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, solo sabía que estaban perdidos en medio de la nada. Kagome estaba acostada en el suelo a mitad del desierto con los ojos cerrados, no tenían ni comida ni agua y juraba que si no encontraban algo pronto moriría, hacia tanto calor que tuvo que empezar a llevar el haori en la cintura, debajo de este siempre utiliza una camisa negra sin mangas que le regalo Mirajane, como ya no la usaba decidió regalársela en su cumpleaños. Natsu se le acerco para ver si aun estaba viva, pues desde que se acostó en el suelo no se había movido ni un poco.

-Oye, ¿Estas viva?-Pregunta picándola con un dedo.

-Déjame tengo calor, y mucha hambre-Dice Kagome abriendo los ojos.

-Pues si te quedas ahí acostada más hambre y calor te dará-Dice Kero acercándose.

-Déjame en paz gato tonto que tú debes tener más hambre que yo-Dice Kagome sentándose y mirándolo molesta, Kero palideció y su estomago rugió al igual que el de Kagome y el de Natsu que se sonrojaron apenados y luego suspiraron.

-¡Chicos!-Grita Happy acercándose volando-Encontré pescados.

-¿Pescados?-Dicen los tres al unísono.

-Si síganme-Dice volando al lugar seguido de los otros tres. Llegaron a un lugar donde había peces voladores, esos peces son muy comunes en Earthland y los hay en lugares donde hace mucho calor, lo que no sabían era si eran comestibles así que usaron a Happy como su conejillo de indias.

Atraparon muchos peces y le dieron uno a Happy que se lo comió y al preguntarle como sabia…

-Sabe horrible-Dice con lágrimas en cascada.

-Ahí va nuestra única esperanza de comer algo-Dice Kagome agachando la cabeza con un aura de depresión, su mochila tenia comida, pero después del ataque de Lullaby la perdió en la explosión.

-Pero si no comemos ahora moriremos antes de llegar a Magnolia así que no nos queda de otra-Dice Lucy agachada con un pescado en la mano.

Sin embargo, Erza descubrió que quitándoles las escamas eran comestibles, ya había anochecido y una vez terminaron de comer algunos se fueron a dormir, los únicos que se quedaron despiertos fueron Natsu, Gray, Kagome y Erza. Lucy, Happy, Kero y el maestro ya estaban dormidos. Kagome estaba sentada al igual que los demás, pero ella estaba mirando el fuego algo distraída, tanto que no escuchó cuando Erza la llamó más de tres veces.

-¡Kagome!-Grita Erza ya harta de que ella la ignorara.

-¿Qué pasa?-Dice Kagome por fin escuchándola.

-Eso te pregunto yo, te llamé cinco veces y no me escuchaste-Dice Erza cruzada de brazos.

-Lo siento, solo estaba recordando cosas-Dice Kagome con una sonrisa nerviosa agitando una mano frente a su rostro.

-Cosas ¿Cómo qué?-Pregunta Gray arrojando un leño al fuego.

-Cosas sin importancia-Dice Kagome encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo a ver el fuego, lo que ella estaba recordando era una vez que se perdió en un bosque y Miroku, Sango y Shippo la fueron a buscar, Inuyasha estaba buscando a Kikyo como de costumbre. Frunció el seño molesta, esas cosas ya no le causaban tristeza pero siempre que las recordaba se enojaba consigo misma por hacerlo.

-Lo siento, creo que dije algo que no debía-Dice Gray imaginándose con una soga al cuello.

-Eh, no descuida-Dice Kagome tranquilizándolo con una sonrisa.

-Entonces ¿Por qué te enojaste?-Pregunta el mago de hielo un poco más tranquilo.

-Es que… ahora que lo pienso nunca les eh contado nada de mí a ustedes-Dice Kagome, a pesar de que la conocían desde hace ya siete años todavía no sabían muchas cosas de ella, este era el momento de contarles todo-Antes de conocer a Raiyin yo vivía en un templo con mi mamá, mi abuelo y mi hermano menor, talvés no me crean, pero eso era en un mundo diferente a este-Dice mirándolos a todos que la miraban sorprendidos.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-Pregunta Natsu curioso.

Kagome lo miró por un segundo, luego buscó en una pequeña bolsita roja que siempre llevaba consigo uno de los amuletos que vendía su abuelo y se los mostró.

-Este es uno de los amuletos que vendía mi abuelo en el templo, la pequeña esfera que cuelga de él era conocida como la perla se Shikon-Dice Kagome causando más interés en los chicos-La perla de Shikon era capaz de conceder cualquier deseo y de aumentar tu poder con tan solo un fragmento, muchos monstruos y personas de pensamientos malos querían apoderarse de ella, en especial un hombre llamado Onigumo.

-¿Onigumo? Que nombre-Dice Natsu haciendo enfadar a Erza.

-Deja que continúe Natsu-Dice la pelirroja matándolo con la mirada-Sigue-Dice mirando a Kagome con una sonrisa tranquila.

-Si claro…Onigumo quería apoderarse de esa perla a como dé lugar, pero no podía moverse así que invoco a miles de espíritus malignos para que lo devoraran y así dar nacimiento a Naraku, un hombre mitad bestia que mató a Kikyo la sacerdotisa que la protegía-Dice Kagome haciendo una pausa-Antes la había engañado para que sellara a un hombre llamado Inuyasha, del que estaba enamorado, en un árbol.

-¿Y luego que paso?-Pregunta Gray intrigado, esa historia era más interesante que cualquiera que le hayan contado antes, y baya que ha escuchado muchas.

-Kikyo murió y pidió que quemaran la perla con su cuerpo-Dice haciendo otra pausa-Quinientos años después nací yo con la perla de Shikon en mi interior y en mi cumpleaños número quince viaje a esa época de guerras a través de un pozo que había en el templo-Dice haciendo una pausa debido a que Natsu iba a preguntar algo pero Erza no lo dejó.

-Hazle todas las preguntas que quieras después de que termine-Dice la pelirroja severamente haciendo que el peli rosa se quedara callado.

-En fin…debido a un descuido de mi parte un cuervo se llevo la perla y al tratar de recuperarla la destruí y se dispersó en miles de fragmentos-Dice Kagome algo apenada-Luego de eso Inuyasha y yo emprendimos un viaje para buscarlos en el cual conocimos al monje Miroku, Shippo, Sango y su gatita Kirara, y un tiempo después una bruja llamada Urasue revivió a Kikyo. Naraku se apoderó de la mayoría de los fragmentos logrando obtener casi toda la perla y solo le faltaba un fragmento, el cual lo tenía Kohaku el hermano fallecido de Sango, ese fragmento era el que lo mantenía con vida.

-¿Naraku obtuvo ese fragmento?-Pregunta Erza, Natsu la miro con reproche ¿Por qué ella si podía hacer preguntas y el no?

-Sí, pero Midoriko, la creadora de la perla le salvo la vida. Logramos destruir a Naraku-Dice Kagome recordando el día que lo destruyeron-Yo por torpe, me había enamorado de Inuyasha pero el siempre quiso a Kikyo. Midoriko al sentir mi tristeza me ofreció empezar de nuevo en un lugar distinto, y como yo no quería quedarme con esa tristeza en mi corazón acepte, y me trajo aquí transformada en una niña hanyou de cinco años.

-Si ella te trajo aquí transformada en Hanyou ¿Qué eras en aquel mundo?-Se apresuro a preguntar Natsu antes de que Erza dijera algo.

-¿Qué no es obvio? Era humana cabeza hueca-Dice Gray haciendo molestar a Natsu-¿O me equivoco?

-No, estas en lo cierto, yo era humana igual que ustedes, aunque claro era una sacerdotisa y mi arma eran el arco y las flechas-Dice Kagome con un dedo en la barbilla-Pero ¿Saben algo?, no me arrepiento de haber tomado la decisión de venir aquí, gracias a eso los conocí a ustedes y a todos los miembros de Fairy Tail-Termina con una enorme sonrisa; no era mentira, ella no se arrepiente de nada y está feliz donde está ahora, y si tuviera que volver a pasar por todo aquello lo haría de nuevo con tal de estar en su nuevo hogar.

Los otros tres le devolvieron la sonrisa, al principio no le habían creído, pero al notar aquel tono de sinceridad en sus palabras le creyeron todo, ellos también están muy felices de haberla conocido y no se imaginaban un gremio sin ella. Después de esto se fueron a dormir.

-``Mañana será luna nueva´´-Piensa Kagome antes de quedarse dormida.

A la mañana siguiente siguieron caminando ya con más energías, llegaron a un pueblo y empezaron a buscar señales de vida pero no encontraron nada, al parecer era un pueblo fantasma. Ya era medio día y nuevamente tenían hambre.

-Si no como algo ahora me desmayare-Dice Kagome con sus manos en el estomago, aunque se hubieran comido aquel pez el día anterior no los llenó lo suficiente-¿Mmm? ¿Se puede saber que hacen allí adentro?-Pregunta al ver a Natsu y a Happy dentro de una de las casas.

-Buscando algo de comer-Dice Natsu buscando en una alacena.

-Salgan de ahí ahora mismo-Dice Kagome sacándolos de la casa-Es imposible que haya comida en un lugar desierto como este-Dice algo decepcionada empujando a Natsu al centro del pueblo donde estaba el maestro.

-¿Encontraron algo?-Pregunta el maestro mirándolos acercarse, los tres negaron con la cabeza-Ya veo, miren esto-Dice señalando a una línea roja que brillaba en el suelo.

-¿Qué es?-Pregunta Natsu curioso.

-Parece el rastro de un círculo mágico-Dice Kagome agachándose para verla mejor.

-No hay nadie, este pueblo fue abandonado-Dice Erza llegando junto con Lucy, Kero y Gray.

-A lo mejor las personas de este pueblo fueron los que dejaron esto y se marcharon-Dice el maestro mirando la línea roja, de pronto todo empezó a temblar y tuvieron que ir a unas rocas enormes que rodeaban el pueblo mientras este se convertía en muchos monstruos.

-¿Pero qué rayos es esto?-Pregunta Lucy una vez dejó de temblar y los monstruos empezaron a atacarlos siendo salvada por Gray.

-Es un hechizo de transformación-Comienza a explicar Kagome volando sobre los monstruos cargada por Kero-Pero ¿Por qué la gente de este pueblo utilizaría un hechizo así?

-No lo sé, pero hay que acabar con ellos-Dice Natsu volando cargado por Happy al lado de ellos-Presiento que si lo hacemos…podremos comer algo ¡Vamos Happy!

-¡Aye!-Dice el gato azul volando en dirección a los monstruos.

-El tiene razón ¡Vamos Kero!-Dice Kagome, no perdían con intentarlo, además se moría de hambre.

-¡Aye!-Grita siguiendo a su hermano.

Junto con Erza, Gray, Lucy y el maestro destruyeron a tondos los monstruos. Los picaron en pedacitos y se los comieron, ahora si tenían suficientes energías para caminar todo el día y toda la noche si era necesario para llegar a magnolia. Al anochecer, todos se quedaron mirando a Kagome sorprendidos.

-Ya dejen de verme así que me desagrada-Dice Kagome dejando ver sus ojos ahora marrones, cabello completamente negro y sus garras y colmillos ya no estaban al igual que sus orejas, se había convertido en humana.

-¿Por qué te ves así?-Pregunta Lucy sorprendida igual que el resto.

-Durante las noches de luna nueva me convierto en humana, es algo muy normal en los hanyou-Dice encogiéndose de hombros-Pero deben prometer que no se lo dirán a nadie, ni siquiera a los del gremio.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunta Natsu confundido, ¿Qué tenia de malo que los demás se enteraran?

-Porque recuerden que la capacidad de ellos para guardar un secreto es del tamaño de una migaja de pan, y Laxus aprovecharía la situación para pelear conmigo para derrotarme ya que pierdo mis poderes por completo-Dice Kagome con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, en el examen para mago Clase S en el que Mirajane fue nombrada maga Clase S, Kagome le dio una paliza a Laxus y juró que se vengaría por ello, así que no le sorprendía que al enterarse él aprovechara y la atacara.

-Buen punto-Dice Erza comprendiendo el asunto, ella estaba enterada de la paliza que le dio la pelinegra la Laxus.

-Bien, confió en ustedes chicos-Dice Kagome sonriendo.

A la mañana siguiente Kagome ya había vuelto a la normalidad, sus orejas, colmillos y garras volvieron, su cabello volvió a ser negro con reflejos y las puntas plateados y sus ojos dorados. Transcurrieron al cabo de tres días y por fin llegaron a Magnolia, fueron al gremio para saludar y luego se fue cada quien a su casa, ya tenían suficiente y querían descansar.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado n_n.  
**

**¡DEJEN REVIEWS!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ya volvi! Lamento no haber subido capitulo ni ayer ni el dia anterior, es que estuve un poco ocupada ayudando a mi mama con algunas cosa. **

**Aqui les dejo:**

**Una nueva oportunidad**

**Capitulo 12**

* * *

Su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar, no sabía cuánto tiempo habían discutido por lo mismo, ¿Minutos? ¿Horas?, ya no le importaba, lo que si tenía muy claro era que Natsu iba a pelear contra Erza, Kagome intentó detenerlo pero el muy idiota se reusó, y ahora lo que punzaba en la cabeza de la chica era una migraña, la fuerza de la pelirroja aumentó los últimos seis años, era capaz de matarlo si no se contenía y lo peor del caso ¡El le pidió que no se contuviera!, definitivamente se había vuelto loco, pero eso causo un dolor de cabeza pequeño, lo que causó la migraña fue otra cosa.

**Horas antes…**

Todos estaban reunidos alrededor de esos dos, Erza ya se había puesto su armadura de la rueda del cielo y estaba lista para pelear al igual que Natsu, pero antes de que pudieran siquiera golpearse mutuamente, la guardia del Consejo de magos se llevo a Erza arrestada haciéndola responsable por los desperfectos causados en el combate contra Lullaby.

**En este momento…**

**Pov. Kagome:**

La causa de esa migraña y la razón por la que estábamos discutiendo era porque Natsu quería ir a traerla devuelta, yo le dije que no lo hiciera porque lo arrestarían también a él, pero él me dijo ``No me importa Erza es mi compañera y tengo que salvarla como sea´´, luego yo suspire y le dije que tenía razón y le dije que iría con él y no se opuso, el maestro llegó poco después y nos advirtió que no fuéramos y ya llevamos más de media hora discutiendo por eso.

**Pov. Normal:**

Kagome harta de la situación se levanto de la silla en la que estaba sentada en la oficina del maestro dispuesta a discutir con él.

-Maestro entienda, Erza es inocente, no es justo que la hayan arrestado así como así-Dice Kagome golpeando el escritorio con fuerza.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero aun así no puedo permitir que ustedes también sean arrestados, meterían al gremio en serios problemas-Dice el maestro serio.

-Bueno…en eso tiene razón-Dice Kagome resignada a obedecer, pero Natsu no se iba a quedar con esa.

-Ahora salgan de mi oficina que tengo trabajo que hacer-Dice Makarov sacando unos papeles de un cajón del escritorio.

Kagome y Natsu salieron de la oficina y se encontraban caminando por las calles de Magnolia con Kero y Happy, la chica estaba analizando una cosa ¿Por qué se llevaron a Erza?, se sabe que no solo ella era responsable de lo que ocurrió en el combate contra Lullaby, entonces ¿Por qué solo a ella?, y la respuesta llego a su cabeza, necesitaban a un culpable que llevar a juicio para que las personas que estaban molestas por lo ocurrido en Clover se sintieran más tranquilas. Pero aun así eso seguía siendo una simple teoría y la única manera de comprobarlo era ir a ese juicio.

-¿Todavía piensas ir a buscar a Erza?-Pregunta la ojidorada al peli rosa que se detuvo y se puso pálido.

-¿P-por qué q-quieres saber?-Pregunta Natsu asustado pensando que Kagome lo golpearía o algo así si intentaba hacerlo.

-Porque iré contigo para comprobar una pequeña teoría-Dice ella con una mano en la barbilla mirando al cielo, luego vuelve a enfocar su mirada en el chico que suspiro de alivio-¿Iras?

-Por supuesto, no podemos permitir que culpen a Erza por algo que también es nuestra culpa-Dice Natsu de brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, parece un niño pequeño reclamando que no le compraran su helado.

-En ese caso, vámonos ya-Dice Kagome con una sonrisa empezando a correr tan rápido que a Kero se le dificultaba sujetarse bien de su hombro.

-¡Oye espéranos!-Grita Natsu corriendo a la misma velocidad, el pobre de Happy casi se cae pero logró aferrarse a su hombro.

Salieron de inmediato, no se detuvieron ni un segundo a descansar, si seguían así llegarían a Era para medio día, a la hora del juicio a Erza. Al llegar a Era fueron directamente al lugar en que se llevaría a cabo el juicio, Natsu estuvo a punto de entrar derrumbando la puerta pero Kagome lo detuvo y lo hizo esperar. Erza estaba parada frente al consejo esposada, el día anterior se había encontrado con un chico de más o menos su edad, cabello azul corto, ojos negros con una marca roja en el derecho, y de traje blanco que conoció años atrás y éste le había dicho que solo estaría en ese juicio para calmar a la gente, Erza comprendiendo la situación no rehusó a cooperar.

-Erza Sacarlet, se te acusa del incidente ocurrido en Clover-Dice uno de los miembros del consejos levantándose de su asiento-El consejo ah tomado una decisión y se te ha considerado inocente-Dice haciendo que todas las personas presentes empezaran a murmurar cosas inentendibles.

-Lo sabía-Susurra Kagome causando que el peli rosa se confundiera-La teoría que tenía en mente era que necesitaban a un culpable que llevar a juicio para que las personas que estaban molestas por lo ocurrido en Clover se sintieran más tranquilas-El peli rosa comprendió, ahora todo tenía sentido, lo que quería decir que no valía la pena armar un alboroto.

Kagome, Natsu, Kero y Happy salieron del lugar lo más rápido y silenciosos que pudieron y emprendieron camino de regreso a Magnolia, esta vez se lo tomarían con más calma e irían a paso normal, es decir, tardarían unos tres días en llegar como máximo.

-Cielos, menos mal que solo querían calmar a la gente y de verdad no culpaban a Erza de nada-Dice Kagome sentada a la orilla de un rio metiendo los pies en este, Natsu se sentó a su lado haciendo lo mismo-Sino, hubieras armado un gran alboroto.

-Jejeje-Ríe Natsu rascándose una mejilla, Kagome suspiró, sebe como es Natsu cuando se trata de sus amigos en peligro o en este caso, mal juzgados-¿Puedo preguntarte algo Kagome?

-Si claro, ¿Qué quieres preguntar?-Dice Kagome sonriendo.

-¿Extrañas a tus amigos?-Pregunta el peli rosa sorprendiendo a la hanyou.

-Pues…-Dice Kagome mirando el rio para luego sonreír tristemente-Te mentiría si te dijera que no. Los extraño es verdad, pero ustedes se parecen a ellos en cierta forma.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Pregunta Natsu confundido.

-Bueno…Gray y tu, se parecen a Inuyasha y a Kouga, cada vez que se ven pelean-Comienza a explicar Kagome-Y también cuando peleas con Happy, se parecen a Inuyasha y Shippo peleando por cualquier tontería-Dice causando que a Natsu le resbalara una gota estilo anime-Gildarts se parece a Miroku, un pervertido y mujeriego, Lucy y Mirajane se parecen a Sango, son muy tranquilas pero ten cuidado cuando las hagas enojar.

-Dímelo a mí-Dice Natsu recordando un golpe que la rubia le había dado por haber entrado a su apartamento sin permiso por la ventana, ese apartamento queda justo al lado de la casa de Kagome por lo que ella sabe a lo que se refiere con eso.

-``Esas cosas le pasan por tonto´´-Dice Kagome mirándolo con reproche, luego suspira y fija su vista en el cielo-El maestro se parece mucho a la anciana Kaede, siempre dando buenos consejos-Fija su vista al frente en un punto desconocido-Gracias a todos esos parecidos…-Mira al peli rosa-Siento que ellos siempre están conmigo y nunca me siento sola-Sonríe ampliamente, Natsu le devolvió la sonrisa.

Luego de esta pequeña charla se levantaron y siguieron su camino.

-``Kagome, nosotros nunca te vamos a dejar sola´´-Piensa Natsu sonriendo-``Siempre estaremos contigo, pase lo que pase´´

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, nuevamente lamento na haber subido capitulos ni ayer ni el dia anterior.  
**

**¡DEJEN REVIEWS!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Que rapida fui ¿Verdad? n_n. Aqui les dejo:**

**Una nueva oportunidad**

**Capitulo 13**

* * *

Paso un mes desde el juicio de Erza, habían ocurrido muchas cosas, primero: Natsu tomó una misión Clase S sin permiso y se fue junto con Lucy y Happy a la isla Galuna, Gray intentó detenerlos pero Natsu lo noqueo y lo llevó con ellos. En la isla estaba un viejo amigo de Gray llamado Lyon intentando derretir el hielo que su maestra Ul utilizó para sellar a Deliora, uno de los monstruos de Zeref. Erza fue para allá a buscarlos, terminaron la misión destruyendo la maldición de la isla y Lucy consiguió una nueva llave, la de sagitario, y regresaron a casa. Para suerte de Natsu, Kagome no estaba ya que estaba haciendo una misión que el maestro le dio, sino le hubieran dado una buena paliza.

Segundo: al llegar a casa el maestro no estaba, en cambio les dijo que cuando regresara les daría su castigo, pasaron dos días, Natsu había tomado una misión que consistía en traducir un hechizo, Natsu leyó el hechizo sin traducirlo y las mentes y los cuerpos de los miembros del grupo cambian de lugar, teniendo cada uno una apariencia distinta, ese sí que fue un problema, Kagome llegó minutos después y al enterarse de lo que había pasado se echó a reír.

.-Jajajajaja…me muero…me muero de la risa-Ríe Kagome sentada en una de las mesas golpeándola con un puño-No puedo creer que de verdad les haya pasado esto…-Intenta aguantar la risa pero no puede-Ahjajajajaja.

-Deja de burlarte-Dice Natsu…digo Loke…digo…Natsu en el cuerpo de Loke.

-No puedo evitarlo es tan gracioso-Dice Kagome tratando de calmarse, respiró hondo y habló-¿Crees poder descifrarlo Levi?-Pregunta una vez calmada.

-Sí, solo denme unos minutos y lo descifraré-Dice Levi tomando un libro y el pedido.

-Debes darte prisa, si no vuelven a la normalidad en media hora se quedarán así para siempre-Dice el maestro, el había llegado el día anterior pero todavía no desidia que castigo ponerles, sin embargo piensa que con esto ya es suficiente castigo para ellos.

Todos palidecieron, para siempre, esas palabras resonaron en las mentes de todos una y otra vez-¡¿PARA SIEMPRE?!-Gritan todos alterados.

-No se preocupen, lo descifrare mucho antes, Mira dime cuanto tiempo nos queda-Pide Levi a la albina que buscó un reloj.

-Veinticinco minutos-Dice mostrando el pequeño reloj.

-Es tiempo suficiente-Dice Levi empezando su trabajo.

Al cabo de diez minutos Levi logró descifrar el hechizo, sin embargo ahora quedaba ordenarlo correctamente, lo que le tomó otros diez minutos; dijo el hechizo correctamente, pero solo Lucy y Gray regresaron a la normalidad, solo quedaban los demás. Pasaron otros tres días, ya todos habían vuelto cada quien a su cuerpo. Natsu convenció a Lucy, a Gray, a Erza y a Kagome para ir a una misión juntos, Lucy aceptó de inmediato ya que faltaba poco para pagar la renta de ese mes, Kagome no tenía nada que hacer así que ella y Kero fueron con ellos. Kagome y Lucy se volvieron muy buenas amigas y sabían muchas cosas de la otra, obviamente Kagome le contó TODO acerca de ella al igual que Lucy a ella y claro solo se lo contó a ella. Ya estaban regresando a Magnolia.

-Kagome ¿Qué tipo de relación tienes con Natsu?-Pregunta Lucy, desde hace tiempo quería hacerle esa pregunta, siempre los ve juntos en el gremio e incluso casi siempre van juntos en misiones.

Esta pregunta tomó a Kagome por sorpresa y detuvo su andar, y la verdad es que ni ella misma tenía la menor idea de qué clase de relación tiene con él, si lo quiere como un amigo, si lo quiere como a un hermano mayor…o tal vez algo más que eso. Lucy se la quedó observando, Kagome estaba mirando a Natsu que peleaba con Gray a espaldas de Erza como siempre, luego la vio agachar la cabeza algo sonrojada.

-La verdad no tengo idea-Dice Kagome algo apenada mirando hacia otro lado. Lucy decidió dejarla tranquila, al parecer la hanyou estaba confundida, ah bueno, ya se enteraría de eso por su propia cuenta.

Al llegar a Magnolia Lucy se separó del resto diciendo que iría a buscar algo en su apartamento y luego los vería en el gremio, cuando llegaron al gremio quedaron horrorizados, el lugar estaba completamente destruido. El maestro llego detrás de ellos y les explicó que habían sido atacados por el gremio Phantom Lord que al parecer estaban buscando a una tal Heartfilia; Kagome palideció, sabía perfectamente a quien estaban buscando y sin decir nada corrió en una dirección desconocida dejando confundidos a todos.

-``Tengo un mal presentimiento… ¡Lucy!´´-Piensa Kagome con desesperación tratando de encontrar a su amiga, de repente había comenzado a llover y debido a esto perdió su rastro por completo.

Mientras tanto, Lucy estaba siendo atacada por una extraña mujer pálida de cabello azul largo hasta los hombros enrolado en las puntas, sus ojos también de color azul al igual que su ropa que era el tipo de ropa que se utiliza en invierno, y con ella un tipo raro de traje café. Lucy intentó defenderse, pero esos dos lograron dejarla inconsciente y se la llevaron dejando sus llaves en el suelo. Kagome seguía corriendo, hasta que llegó al lugar donde estuvo Lucy hasta hace un momento.

-Estas son… ``Oh no llegue tarde´´-Piensa recogiendo las llaves de Lucy del suelo. Regresó a lo que quedó del gremio y les conto todo a los muchachos.

-Así que a la Heartfilia que estaban buscando era Lucy-Dice el maestro sentado en la barra de brazos cruzados, Kagome asintió.

-Entonces hay que ir a recatarla cuanto antes-Dice Natsu molesto, se había vuelto buen amigo de la rubia y la ayudaría.

-De acuerdo, Natsu, Kagome, vayan a buscar a Lucy-Dice Makarov levantándose-El resto iremos a Phantom, se arrepentirán por haber secuestrado a uno de mis hijos y por haber destruido nuestro gremio.

-¡SIIII!-Gritan todos.

Natsu, Kagome, Kero y Happy fueron a buscar a Lucy una vez que la tormenta terminó para que así se les hiciera más fácil buscar su rastro, llegaron cerca de una torre muy alta y vieron a alguien caer, gritaron aterrados y corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron ya que esa persona era Lucy. Natsu la atrapó justo antes de que callera y la desataron, seguidamente Kagome le entregó sus llaves y ella se puso a llorar.

-Como lo siento, todo esto es mi culpa-Dice Lucy llorando desde el suelo.

-No digas eso Lucy, huiste de casa porque tu padre quería obligarte a casarte-Dice Kagome acercándose a Lucy agachándose a su lado-No te preocupes, nosotros te protegeremos-Dice dándole una gran sonrisa. En ese momento Lucy notó algo en los ojos de Kagome, una tristeza inmensa que rogaba por salir pero algo se lo impedía.

-Ella tiene razón, no dejaremos que esos tipos te lleven-Dice Natsu con seguridad, no dejaría que nadie se llevara a su amiga.

-Aye-Dicen ambos gatos tratando de animarla.

-Gracias chicos-Dice limpiándose las lagrimas.

-Tus piernas están lastimadas, Natsu llévala-Dice Kagome con tono demandante a lo que el peli rosa obedeció inmediatamente y subió a Lucy a su espalda, luego emprendieron camino de regreso a Magnolia.

-``Eso que vi en los ojos de Kagome, me pregunto si habrá sido mi imaginación´´-Piensa Lucy observando a Kagome que caminaba frente a ellos con Kero y Happy en sus hombros.

Al llegar todos los demás miembros de Fairy Tail ya estaban de regreso, Erza les contó que el maestro había sido vencido por José, el maestro de Phantom. Poco después Phantom Lord ataca a Fairy Tail con el cañón Júpiter instalado en su gremio móvil. Erza logra detener el primer disparo, pero Phantom se dispone a disparar de nuevo en 15 minutos si no entregan a Lucy. Natsu decide destruir el cañón, enfrentándose a Totomaru, un miembro de Element 4 de Phantom. Natsu derrota a Totomaru y luego destruye el cañón. El gremio móvil se rearma y comienza a invocar un hechizo prohibido que destruirá Magnolia. Mientras, Elfman pelea contra Monsieur Sol, el tipo raro de traje café que atacó a Lucy antes, que lo atormenta con su propio pasado hasta que ve a Mirajane apresada por Phantom.

Elfman desata todo su poder, derrota a Monsieur Sol y rescata a Mirajane. Tras eso se dan cuenta de que el hechizo está apoyado por los Element 4, y si los derrotan a todos el hechizo se detendrá. Gray va a pelear con Juvia Loxar, otro miembro de Element 4 y la mujer que a tacó a Lucy, saliendo victorioso… y Juvia enamorada. Kagome había empezado a pelear con un sujeto llamado Aria, está empezando a perder. Cuando Aria intenta absorber su magia como hizo con Makarov cuando fue a enfrentar a José, aparece Erza y lo derrota. Mientras, Gajeel Redfox, Dragón Slayer de hierro, secuestra a Lucy, pero más tarde Natsu irrumpe en la sala donde está capturada junto con Kagome, empezando a pelear con él mientras que Kagome cuidaba a Lucy.

-¿Estás bien Lucy?-Pregunta Kagome con una sonrisa al ver que su amiga estaba a salvo, ella asintió. La hanyou se puso a observar la pelea entre Gajeel y Natsu, el pobre se ve superado por la poca cantidad de magia que le resta, por lo que Lucy invoca a Sagitario, quien ayuda a Natsu a recuperar fuerzas.

Natsu continuó su pelea con Gajeel, al recuperarse pudo mandarlo a volar destruyendo la pared del lugar, Gajeel se recupera y luego golpea a Natsu con su puño de hierro.

-Toma esto ¡**Karyuu no Hokou**!-Gajeel esquiva con dificultad el ataque quemándose el hombro.

-**¡****Tetsuryū no Uroko! (****Escamas del Dragón de Hierro****)-**Gajeel le lanza su ataque y Natsu no logra esquivarlo siendo arrojado al suelo-Ríndete de una vez y déjanos a la chica.

-Eso…nunca…Lucy es nuestra amiga y no dejaremos que se la lleven-Dice Natsu levantándose con dificultad-Además, si la quieren tendrán que pasar por encima de Kagome primero…y no creo que sea algo muy fácil-Termina con una sonrisa retadora.

Kagome también lo observo parada a un lado de Lucy, le estaba lanzando una mirada de si le haces algo te mato. Gajeel continuó su pelea contra Natsu siendo derrotado por el peli rosa que ya no podía moverse, mientras Erza lucha contra José, que revela sus intenciones tras el ataque al gremio que eran secuestrar a Lucy para que su padre pagara una gran cantidad de dinero para recuperarla. Antes de que Erza sea vencida, aparece Makarov recuperado y pelea contra José de igual a igual, hasta que invoca la **Ley del hada** que derrota a José, acabando con la guerra.

Gajeel le revelo a Natsu y a Kagome, que estaba arrodillada a su lado, que el dragón que lo entrenó, Metalicana, también había desaparecido hace siete años.

-Si lo que nos dices es cierto, eso quiere decir que otros dragones desaparecieron no solo los nuestros-Dice Kagome analizando la situación.

-Los dragones desaparecieron el 7 de julio del año 777, es muy extraño-Dice Natsu sentado con los brazos cruzados.

Luego de todo este desastre, el gremio comienza a ser reconstruido mientras Lucy vuelve a su antigua casa para enfrentarse a su padre y dejarle claro que Fairy Tail es su nueva familia y que no volverá. Pasaron tres meses, el gremio fue completamente reconstruido como un castillo enorme y en la parte trasera ahora había una piscina. Ahora el gremio cuenta con dos nuevos integrantes, Gajeel y Juvia, a Natsu no le importó mucho Juvia, pero cuando se esteró de que Gajeel estaba en el gremio Kagome tuvo que evitar que lo golpeara, sin embargo ya se llevaban mucho mejor que antes.

-Dios mío, estoy muy cansada-Dice Kagome acostándose en su cama, ese había sido un día muy largo, primero Mirajane le había pedido muchos favores, luego Natsu retó a Gajeel a una pelea y tuvo que detenerlo, y por último, Gray pisó accidentalmente el pastel de Erza y comenzó una pelea que acarreó a todo el gremio, estaba exhausta. De repente le llegó la pregunta que Lucy le había hecho antes del ataque de Phantom.

`` _Kagome ¿Qué tipo de relación tienes con Natsu?_´´, esa pregunta se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, esa respuesta llegó un tiempo después…debido a un pequeño incidente que ocurrió dos semanas atrás.

**Flash back…**

Kagome había salido del gremio molesta porque el maestro quería mandarla nuevamente a una misión cuando acababa de llegar, ella le había dicho que enviara a Erza porque ella estaba muy cansada y quería descansar y pasar tiempo en Fairy Tail con sus amigos. Natsu y Happy la habían seguido hasta su casa y ella les permitió pasar, después de todo ella no es el tipo de persona que desquita su rabia con los demás. Estaban en la cocina sentados en la mesa hablando de cosas sin importancia, Kero y Happy se habían ido a la habitación de Kagome a dormir un rato.

-El maestro abusa de mi juventud-Dijo Kagome agachando la cabeza con un aura de depresión.

-No es para tanto-Dijo Natsu tratando de animarla, aunque el compartía esa opinión.

-De igual forma le dije que enviara a Erza esta vez, necesito descansar y quiero pasar tiempo con ustedes-Dijo Kagome decepcionada, el maestro la enviaba a hacer muchas misiones y no le daba tiempo para estar con sus amigos.

-Por cierto-Dijo Natsu con una mirada picara-Me entere de que hay alguien en el gremio que te gusta-Dijo con tono burlón, Kagome estaba bebiendo un jugo y le escupió en la cara el contenido de su boca.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?-Preguntó Kagome levantándose bruscamente.

-Todos en el gremio lo comentan-Dijo Natsu limpiándose la cara con un pañuelo-Pero cuando pregunto quién es nadie quiere decirme.

Kagome se volvió a sentar, ¿A quién se le ocurrió esparcir un rumor tan estúpido como ese?, cuando se entere de quien fue lo ahorcaría.

-Pues no es nadie, te han engañado por completo-Dijo levantándose nuevamente yendo a lavar al vaso. Natsu no se conformó con esa respuesta así que la acorraló, ella volteó a verlo mientras el colocaba sus brazos a ambos lados de ella.

Kagome se quedó estática por un momento, sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca, tanto que podían sentir la respiración del otro.

-¿Q-que estás haciendo?-Preguntó Kagome algo nerviosa por la cercanía, y el hecho de que Natsu la estuviera viendo directamente a los ojos no mejoraba la situación.

-No te dejaré ir hasta que me digas quien es la persona que te gusta-Dijo Natsu acercándose más, si es que era posible.

-Y-ya te dije que n-no es nadie-Dijo la hanyou tratando de evitar su mirada sin mucho éxito, él entrecerró los ojos, estaba claro que ella no iba a decirle nada.

-Bien, yo me enteraré por mi propia cuenta-Dijo el peli rosa apartándose de ella-Por cierto, dejaré a Happy a tu cuidado, no quiero despertarlo ahora. Te veo mañana-Le muestra su característica sonrisa y se va.

Kagome, completamente sonrojada se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas.

**Fin del Flash back…**

En ese momento fue que se había dado cuenta, sin darse cuenta, se había enamorado de su mejor amigo, pudo olvidar aquel amor que jamás iba a corresponderle y que la había hecho sufrir, pero ahora tenía una gran pregunta de la que quería obtener respuesta… ¿El sentirá lo mismo por ella?

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Ufff, el capitulo más largo que eh ecrito. ¿Que pasara?  
**

**¡DEJEN REVIEWS!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Holaa! no subi cap. aller porque estuve fuera de mi casa todo el dia ú_ù. Aqui les dejo:**

**Una nueva oportunidad**

**Capitulo 14**

* * *

Se levantó con pereza de su cama teniendo cuidado de no hacer caer al gato que estaba durmiendo a su lado, fue al baño y se miró en el espejo, tenía el cabello completamente revuelto y sus parpados algo caídos puesto que acababa de levantarse.

-Me daré un baño-Dice Kagome caminando a su habitación para buscar su ropa, aunque claro, no contaba con que en su habitación hubiera alguien más a parte de Kero dormido en su cama.

Al llegar a su habitación se encontró con nada más y nada menos que Natsu y Happy, el primero estaba sentado en su cama y el segundo estaba volando por toda la habitación.

-Hola-Saluda Natsu alegremente.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí tan temprano?-Dice Kagome frotándose un ojo.

-¿Temprano? Es medio día-Dice Natsu de brazos cruzados-Nos preocupaba que no hubieras ido al gremio esta mañana así que vinimos a ver que te paso-Kagome abrió los ojos como platos y revisó el reloj de pared que estaba arriba del escritorio, marcaba las 12:15.

-¡AHHH!-Grita haciendo que Natsu se tape los oídos, que Happy cayera al suelo y que Kero se despertara malhumorado.

-¿Por qué gritas?-Pregunta Kero levantándose, la pobre hanyou estaba sentada sobre sus rodillas en el suelo.

-No puedo creer que me quedara dormida-Dice Kagome agachando la cabeza-Bueno después de todo me dormí muy tarde anoche-Susurra, Natsu la escuchó claramente.

-¿Haciendo qué?-Pregunta aun desde la cama.

-Nada, simplemente no tenia sueño-Dice Kagome levantándose y buscando su ropa en el closet-Iré a darme un baño, mas les vale que no rompan mis cosas-Dice saliendo de la habitación rumbo al baño.

-Hoy está muy rara ¿No les parece?-Dice Natsu extrañado, su amiga nunca se comportaba de esa manera.

-Desde ayer esta así-Dice Kero dejando escapar un bostezo.

-Cielos no puedo creerlo-Dice Kagome metiéndose en la bañera llena de agua caliente-`` ¿Cómo es posible que no pudiera dormir solo por pensar en eso?´´-Piensa frustrada, la noche anterior se la había pasado pensando en que regalo podría darle a Natsu para su cumpleaños puesto que solo faltaban tres semanas para eso, a pesar de que lo conocía muy bien, sus gustos seguían siendo un misterio para ella-Olvídalo-Suspira sumergiéndose en la bañera.

Unos diez minutos después salió del baño vestida y se dirigió a su habitación, se sorprendió un poco al verla tan arreglada, la cama estaba tendida, unos libro que había dejado desordenados en su escritorio ahora estaban bien organizados en la pequeña repisa sobre el escritorio, pero allí faltaba algo, o mejor dicho alguien.

-¿Dónde están esos tres?-Se pregunta Kagome mirando a todos lados, luego bajo a la cocina y allí estaban sentados a la mesa Natsu, Kero y Happy, al parecer estaban esperando su almuerzo-¿Quién arregló mi habitación?

-Yo-Dice Natsu levantando la mano-Como te tardabas mucho y te veías muy cansada quise ayudarte un poco-Dice bajando la mano y dándole una de sus típicas sonrisas.

-Te lo agradezco mucho-Dice Kagome devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Almorzaron y se dirigieron al mejorado gremio, no se sorprendieron en lo más mínimo cuando llegaron y los vieron a todos peleando lanzándose sillas, barriles entre otras cosas. Esta vez no se involucraron en esta pelea puesto que Erza estaba allí y se veía molesta, al parecer alguien tiro su pastel al piso y luego alguien más lo pisó. Fueron a la barra donde se encontraban Lucy y Mirajane hablando tranquilamente ajenas a lo que sucedía detrás de ellas.

-Hola chicas-Saluda Kagome sentándose al lado de Lucy.

-Hola, menos mal que vinieron, el maestro tiene una sorpresa para nosotros-Dice Mirajane refiriéndose a ella misma, a Erza, Natsu, Lucy, Gray y otras personas más.

-¿Qué tipo de sorpresa?-Pregunta Natsu esquivando un barril que venía hacia él.

-No lo sé, solo sé que es una recompensa para todos los que protegieron a Lucy-Dice la albina con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo-Dice Kagome siendo golpeada por una taza, lo que siguió fue el silencio, todos se quedaron quietos en sus poses de pelea esperando lo peor-¡¿Quién fue el idiota que me arrojo esto?!-Grita mostrando la taza que la golpeo en la cabeza, todos apuntaron a Macao y a Wakaba que tenían, uno un barril y el otro una taza en una de sus manos ya que la otra impacto en la cabeza de Kagome.

-F-f-fue un a-a-accidente-Dice Macao nervioso, algo le decía que estaba en problemas, Kagome furiosa es peor que Erza.

-Macao-Dice la hanyou con un tono tétrico que helo la sangre de todos, incluida Erza-Date por muerto-Dice tirándosele encima haciéndole la llave de la serpiente.

En eso todos vuelven a sus peleas, incluyendo a Kagome que arrojo a Macao haciendo caer a Natsu que luego se levanto y se unió a la pelea.

-Siempre es lo mismo-Dice Lucy mirando incrédula la escena.

-Pero se ve que se divierten-Dice Mirajane con una sonrisa para después ser golpeada por un barril y quedar inconsciente con un hilillo de sangre saliendo de su cabeza.

-¡Mira!-Grita Lucy corriendo al otro lado de la barra para verificar que la albina estuviera bien.

Pasó alrededor de una hora, ya todos habían dejado de pelear y estaban sentados en las mesas charlando animadamente. En eso, Loke llego al lado de los chicos en la barra.

-Hola chicos-Dice con un tono que parecía desanimado-Mira, voy a ir a esta misión-Dice entregándole el pedido a la albina para que lo anotara.

-Que tengas mucha suerte Loke-Dice Mira entregándole de nuevo la hoja del pedido.

-Nos vemos-Dice Loke comenzando a salir del gremio.

-¿Ustedes también lo notaron?-Pregunta Lucy mirando la dirección en la que se había ido Loke.

-Se veía muy desanimado ¿Verdad?-Dice Kagome entendiendo a lo que se refería la rubia, Lucy asintió.

-Pues, a mi me parece que estaba igual que siempre-Dice Natsu rascando su cabeza causando que ellas cayeran estilo anime.

-Tan torpe como siempre-Dice Lucy levantándose.

-¿Qué se le va a hacer? Siempre ha sido así-Dice Kagome arrodillada sujetándose de la silla y con una mano en la cabeza.

Pasaron diez minutos más, el maestro llego y les dijo que irían a la ciudad termal Hosenka para que se relajaran, esa sería su recompensa por haber defendido a Lucy y por haber trabajado tan duro para reconstruir el gremio. Todos gritaron muy alegres y al día siguiente partieron rumbo a Hosenka. Lucy se encontró con Loke al salir de un restaurant, y notó que estaba más extraño que nunca con ella puesto que la abrazo, así que decidió investigar sobre el pasado de Loke y descubrió que es el espíritu estelar de Leo, y que su dueña fue Karen Lilica, pero Crux, uno de sus espíritus, se negó a seguirle contando. Esto la dejó muy preocupada, estaba en las aguas termales junto con Erza, Kagome, Cana y Mirajane, ellas notaron su preocupación.

-¿Sucede algo malo Lucy?-Pregunta Mira acercándose a ella.

-No, nada-Dice la rubia mirando sus dedos bajo el agua.

-No nos mientas-Dice Kagome asustándola al salir del agua frente a ella-¿Qué ocurre?

-Es que… hace unos momentos me encontré con Loke, y estaba muy extraño, más de lo normal-Dice Lucy resignada, estaba claro que esas cuatro no la iban a dejar en paz hasta que les dijera la verdad, aunque no les diría nada acerca de que es un espíritu.

-Así que Loke si vino-Dice Cana con los ojos cerrados.

-Seguramente el maestro le dijo que estábamos todos aquí-Dice Mirajane con un dedo en la barbilla-¿Qué tan extraño estaba?

-Pues…me abrazo-Dice Lucy al lo que todas gritaron.

-¡¿TE ABRAZO?!-Gritan todas menos Cana al unísono.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Eso significa que por fin calló a los pies de Lucy-Dice Cana sin darle mucha importancia.

-No Cana te equivocas-Comienza a decir Erza-Por si no lo recuerdas Loke hablo con ella solo cuando llegó a Fairy Tail.

-Y después de que se entero que es una maga celestial siempre la evita-Dice Kagome con un dedo alzado como si le explicara a un niño que dos más dos es igual a cuatro.

-Por eso les digo que está muy extraño ``De hecho…tengo un mal presentimiento´´-Dice levantándose y saliendo de los baños termales.

-Ya la hiciste enojar-Dice Mirajane con reproche mirando a Cana que solo volteo la cabeza con una sonrisa pervertida.

-A lo mejor fue a buscar a Loke-Dice la castaña con una mirada picara.

-Lo dudo. Algo malo debió sucederle, Lucy se veía muy preocupada-Dice Kagome regañando a Cana.

-De ser así, no debemos meternos en esto-Dice Erza relajándose, Kagome la miro con reproche, pero tenía razón. Sea lo que sea que ocurra entre esos dos no es de su incumbencia y es mejor no involucrarse.

Lucy se vistió y salió en busca de Loke, corrió varios minutos hasta que lo encontró en una cascada frente a una especie de tumba, el se dio cuenta de su presencia y la volteo a mirar, Lucy noto que se veía muy pálido y que estaba a punto de desaparecer. Loke le contó que él acecinó a Karen, debido a que no los trataba bien ni a él ni a Aries se reusó a seguir obedeciéndola hasta que los tratara mejor, pero Karen se reusó y sin pensarlo dos veces fue a hacer una misión aun teniendo en cuenta que ya tenía un espíritu celestial activo, invoco a Aries y debido a la gran cantidad de poder utilizado murió en esa cascada.

Debido a las leyes de los espíritus estelares, Loke desaparecería por asesinar a Karen, pero Lucy insistió en que su muerte fue un accidente. La tenacidad de la chica hizo aparecer al rey de los espíritus celestiales, que finalmente aceptó que Loke viviera, pero siendo propiedad de Lucy. Luego de esto regreso con los demás. Pasaron ya dos semanas desde ese día, Kagome estaba en su casa sentada en el escalón que va al patio trasero mirando el cielo.

-``Muchas cosas han sucedió desde que llegue aquí´´-Piensa mirando las nubes pasar-``Me pregunto… ¿Qué estarán haciendo ahora?´´...ni se te ocurra Natsu-Dice al notar la presencia del peli rosa que intentaba asustarla.

-Jajaja, nunca puedo asustarte ¿Verdad?-Dice rascándose la nuca.

-¿Qué te paso en el ojo?-Pregunta Kagome señalando el ojo izquierdo de Natsu mientras éste se sentaba a su lado.

-Lucy me golpeó con un libro-Dice Natsu tocándose el ojo morado, Kagome se levanto, fue por una bolsa de hielo y regresó.

-¿Volviste a entrar a su casa por la ventana?-Pregunta Kagome con una gota estilo anime bajando por su cabeza.

-Es que quería molestarla un poco-Dice Natsu con una sonrisa inocente.

-Y recibiste tu castigo-Dice Kagome entregándole la bolsa, Natsu la tomó y la colocó en su ojo. Natsu a veces suele ser un tonto, pero Kagome lo quería así.

-Por cierto, que raro que el maestro no te haya enviado a una misión en todo este mes-Dice Natsu mirándola con su ojo bueno.

-Si me ha mandado, pero yo las rechazo todas porque me parecen muy aburridas-Dice Kagome agitando una mano con aburrimiento.

-``Eso no me extraña´´-Piensa Natsu con una sonrisa nerviosa-¿Cómo se encuentra Erza?-Pregunta recordando un suceso ocurrido una semana atrás.

Mientras el equipo descansaba en un hotel, fueron atacados por Sho, Wally, Milliana y Simón, amigos de la infancia de Erza quienes la secuestraron junto con Happy para llevarla a la Torre del Paraíso. Allí, Jellal, otro antiguo amigo de Erza, la esperaba para llevar a cabo un maléfico plan. En Era se discutió la situación sobre de la Torre del Paraíso, que tiene el poder de resucitar a los muertos. Siegrain, que en realidad era una copia de Jellal, propuso utilizar el Etherion para destruir la torre. Mientras tanto, Erza logro escapar del cautiverio de Jellal para enfrentarse a él. Natsu y los demás llegaron a la torre justo a tiempo para ayudar a Erza, que junto a Natsu vencieron a Jellal, luego regresaron a casa sanos y salvos.

-Pues…ha estado un poco deprimida pero ya se le pasará-Dice Kagome que, aunque su tono de voz sonara seguro, estaba muy preocupada por la pelirroja.

-Eso espero-Dice Natsu mirando el cielo, el también estaba muy preocupado por Erza.

Kagome también fijó su vista en el cielo, tenía el presentimiento de que algo iba a suceder pronto.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado n_n.  
**

**¡DEJEN REVIEWS!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola! No subi el cap ayer porque una amiga vino de visita n_n.**

**Aqui les dejo**

**Una nueva oportunidad**

**Capitulo 15**

* * *

De acuerdo, solo faltaban tres días y todavía no sabía que regalarle, el año anterior le había regalado un chaleco nuevo puesto que el que usaba antes tenía muchos hoyos, pero esta vez no sabía que regalarle a Natsu en su cumpleaños.

-¡Ya se!-Grita Kagome con una sonrisa asustando a Kero haciéndolo caer de la mesa de la cocina.

-¿Por fin se te ocurrió algo?-Dice Kero volviendo a la mesa.

-Sí, solo espero que eso sea suficiente-Dice Kagome sin borrar su sonrisa.

Estaban en su casa puesto que Kagome tenía heridas muy graves causadas por la sala del dios del trueno hecha por Laxus. El día anterior el presentimiento de Kagome de que algo iba a pasar se cumplió, Laxus ataco al gremio para que el maestro le diera su puesto, pero gracias a Natsu y Gajeel eso no pasó y Laxus fue expulsado del gremio, Natsu también salió bastante herido de aquella pelea. El peli rosa, que siempre se preocupa por todos, estaba afuera frente a la ventana de la cocina, la tocó y Kagome lo dejó pasar.

-Hola Natsu-Saluda Kagome abriéndole la puerta.

-Veo que tus heridas ya no son tan graves como ayer-Dice Natsu entrando junto con Happy.

-Pero aun me duelen mucho-Dice Kagome con una sonrisa que expresaba su dolor, Natsu se la había quedado mirando fijamente, como queriendo decirle algo-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunta confundida.

-No nada-Dice el peli rosa dirigiéndose a la cocina para después sentarse a la mesa, Kagome lo siguió y se sentó frente a él.

-Happy ven, tienes que ver algo que encontré en el patio-Dice Kero volando en dirección a la habitación de Kagome.

-Aye-Dice Happy siguiendo a su hermano.

-Ya en serio ¿Qué te pasa?-Pregunta Kagome una vez que ambos gatos desaparecieron de la vista, pudo notar que el chico se puso tenso.

**Pov. Natsu:**

Bien, hoy definitivamente no es mi día, y todo comenzó por culpa de Lucy y su estúpida pregunta.

**Ese mismo día horas antes en el gremio…**

Yo había ido al gremio como de costumbre con Happy sobre mi hombro, al llegar Lucy me llamó desde el segundo piso, yo fui a ver para que me llamaba mientras Happy se iba con Cana y Mirajane, cuando llegué al segundo piso Lucy y Levy me sentaron de golpe en una silla.

-¿Pero qué les pasa?-Dije molesto por la repentina acción.

-Queremos hacerte una pregunta y que la contestes sinceramente-Dijo Lucy con los brazos en jarras frente a mí.

-¿Qué sientes por Kagome?-Pregunto Levy con una mirada perspicaz, yo solo la miré por un segundo y luego voltee mi cara hacia otro lado con un imperceptible sonrojo ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?!

-No entiendo esa pregunta-Intenté hacerme el desentendido.

-No finjas que no la entiendes, si hasta te sonrojaste un poco-Dijo Lucy haciendo que mi cara se tornara del color del cabello de Erza.

-Creo que ese sonrojo lo dice todo ¿Verdad Lu?-Pregunto Levy con una sonrisa victoriosa.

-Si tienes razón. A ti te gusta Kagome-Dijo Lucy, me puse mas rojo, si es que era imposible-Lo sabía, mis intuiciones siempre son ciertas.

-Descuida Natsu, no se lo diremos a nadie-Dijo Levy con una sonrisa tranquila. Conozco lo suficiente a estas dos para saber que cumplirán con lo que dicen.

**En estos momentos…**

Es verdad lo admito, Kagome me gusta, su manera de ser, sus ojos dorados, su olor, pero lo que más me gusta de ella es esa sonrisa sincera que siempre nos muestra. Pero aun así no sé si de verdad siento eso por ella, estoy algo confundido pero a la vez decidido por lo que voy a hacer. Me levanté de mi asiento y fui directamente con Kagome, la hice levantarse y sin más…LA BESÉ…

**Pov. Normal:**

Kagome se sorprendió bastante, tardó un poco en darse cuenta de que no era un sueño, ¡NATSU LA ESTABA BESANDO!, poco a poco comenzó a corresponder el beso. Se quedaron así hasta que la falta de oxigeno los hizo separarse, Natsu se fue sin decir nada, solo le brindo una de sus características sonrisas y se marcho, Kagome cayó sentada sobre sus rodillas y lentamente comenzó a dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡AHHHH!-Grita con felicidad corriendo a su habitación.

-¿Por qué gritas?-Pregunta Kero tapándose las orejas al igual que Happy.

-¡Por Natsu!-Dice Kagome tomando la almohada y gritando nuevamente, no creía que podría estar más feliz que en ese momento-Tengo que ir a buscarlo ahora mismo-Dice para después salir de su casa y seguir el rastro de Natsu que se dirigía al bosque.

Kagome corrió hasta que encontró al peli rosa en el lago en el que suelen pescar desde que eran unos niños.

-¡Natsu!-Grita tirándosele encima haciéndolos caer a ambos rodando colina abajo, al detenerse quedaron el sobre ella.

-¿Estás loca o qué? Pudimos haber caído al lago-Dice Natsu para luego caer en cuenta de la posición tan comprometedora en la que se encontraban, se sentó dándole la espalda a la hanyou con el rostro tan rojo como el cabello de Erza.

Kagome se sentó con una enorme sonrisa adornando su rostro, luego miro al cielo acostándose nuevamente.

-Hace tiempo que no venia aquí contigo-Dice sin borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro. Natsu la miró por el rabillo del ojo aun un poco sonrojado.

Debía aceptarlo, creía que después de que la hubiera besado así sin más ella lo buscaría y lo ahorcaría, pero su cara le decía que no estaba ni un poquito molesta, más bien se la veía muy feliz, más de lo que la había visto nunca. Sonrió y se acostó a su lado mirando el cielo.

-Es verdad-Dice el peli rosa.

Ambos se miraron y se sonrieron. El resto del día se la pasaron conversando de cosas sin importancia, después se fueron a casa de Kagome a buscar a Happy. Cuando llegaron Happy y Kero se encontraban en la cocina comiendo algo, bueno, Kero estaba comiendo algo.

-Kero ¿Qué es lo que estas comiendo?-Pregunta Kagome temerosa observando al minino que empezó a sudar frio.

-B-bueno yo…-Dice Kero nervioso con la cara llena de crema y unos trocitos de fresa.

-¿Te estas comiendo el pastel que le compre a Erza?-Pregunta Kagome furiosa, ese pastel lo compro para su amiga para tratar de animarla un poco, después de todo la pelirroja aun seguía algo mal por lo sucedido en la torre del paraíso, y este gato glotón viene y se lo come sin permiso-Kero-Dice con voz tenebrosa.

-Patitas para que las quiero-Dice Kero comenzando a volar lo más rápido que podía al patio.

-¡Ven aquí glotón!-Grita Kagome persiguiéndolo, ese gato pagaría por esto.

-¡No por favor! ¡Soy muy joven para morir! ¡Aun hay platillos que no eh probado!-Grita Kero huyendo de su dueña.

-¡Regresa aquí!

Natsu y Happy se quedaron al margen observándolos sentados en el escalón, el peli rosa observaba la escena con una sonrisa, Happy lo vio y decidió molestarlo un poco.

-Te gussssssta-Dice el gatito azul enrollando la lengua.

Natsu solo se sonrojo un poco, pero decidió ignorarlo y seguir observando a su chica mientras le daba un buen golpe en la cabeza a Kero. Aun no eran novios, pero prefirieron dejarlo así, aun no querían darle un nombre especifico a su relación para que cuando los chicos en el gremio se enteren puedan divertirse un poco viéndolos partirse el cráneo pensando en que relación tenían…eso si que será divertido.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Bueno, como de costumbre espero que les haya gustado  
**

**¡DEJEN REVIEWS!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Aqui les dejo:**

**Una nueva oportunidad**

**Capitulo 16**

* * *

El sol se asomaba dejando ver a la hermosa ciudad de Magnolia. Kagome estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama junto a Kero, el minino se despertó más temprano e intento despertar a su dueña pero ella se reusaba a despertar, pero siguió intentando hasta que logro despertarla.

-Kagome-Dice Kero llamándola nuevamente, esta vez logrando lo que quería.

-¿Qué pasa Kero?-Pregunta Kagome volteándose hacia él para ver el reloj de pared, marcaba las 6:00 AM.-Son las seis de la mañana, ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?-Pregunta sentándose y frotándose un ojo.

-No me siento muy bien-Dice el minino sentándose con desgana, Kagome lo observo y noto que su rostro estaba rojo, coloco una mano en su frente para ver si no tenía fiebre.

-Tienes demasiada fiebre-Dice la hanyou sentándose al borde de la cama para acostar a Kero en sus brazos-Acuéstate en la cama-Dice levantándose y acostando a Kero en su lugar arropándolo con la manta-Ahora regreso-Dice saliendo de la habitación rumbo a la cocina.

Busco un bol y lo lleno de agua fría, tomo un pañuelo y regreso a su habitación, dejo el bol en la mesita de noche con el pañuelo, luego arrastró la silla del escritorio hasta un lado de la cama y se sentó. Tomó el pañuelo mojado y lo puso en la frente de Kero.

-Esta frio-Dice Kero al sentir el pañuelo en su frente.

-Eso te ayudara un poco con la fiebre-Dice Kagome brindándole una sonrisa-Cuando tu fiebre baje un poco iré al gremio a ver si Mira tiene alguna medicina-Dice después de mirar el reloj y volver a posar su vista en Kero, el asintió.

Al cabo de una hora la fiebre de Kero bajó un poco y se quedó dormido. Kagome fue a darse un baño, se vistió y volvió a la habitación.

-Vuelvo en un momento-Dice depositando un beso en la frente del gato-Te prometo que no tardaré-Dice sonriendo, salió de la casa rumbo al gremio.

En el camino pasó por la pastelería y compro tres pedazos de pastel, uno de fresas con crema para Erza, uno de chocolate para ella y uno para Kero. Se encontró con su ``Aminovio´´ y Happy al salir.

-¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?-Pregunta el peli rosa extrañado, Kagome normalmente duerme hasta las nueve o diez de la mañana.

-Déjame en paz, Kero amaneció con un resfriado y me dirijo al gremio para pedirle una medicina a Mira-Dice Kagome retomando su camino seguida de Natsu.

-¿Y cómo sigue?-Pregunta Happy preocupado por su hermanito.

-Pues, tenía mucha fiebre pero ya le bajó un poco y se quedó dormido-Dice Kagome con una sonrisa tranquilizando a Happy.

Happy y Kero son muy unidos y siempre están cuidando uno del otro. Al llegar al gremio fueron con Erza para que Kagome le diera su pastel, la pelirroja lo recibió con una gran sonrisa lo que puso a la hanyou feliz, luego se dirigieron a la barra con Mirajane y Lucy.

-Hola Mira, vine pedirte un favor-Dice Kagome sentándose dejando los pasteles en la barra-¿Tienes una medicina para el resfriado? Es que Kero amaneció enfermo esta mañana.

-Mmm…Si creo que tengo una, ya te la traigo-Dice la albina retirándose del lugar, poco después regresó con unas píldoras ovaladas rojas dentro de un frasco pequeño-Ten, debes darle una cada dos horas y mañana estará como nuevo-Dice entregándole el frasco a la chica.

-Muchas gracias Mira-Dice Kagome levantándose y tomando el frasco y los dos pedazos de pastel-Nos vemos luego.

-Yo quiero ir a ver a mi hermano-Dice Happy siguiendo a Kagome fuera del gremio junto con Natsu que estaba tomado de la mano con ella mientras que en la otra llevaba los pasteles para ayudarla.

-Oye Lu, ¿Lo viste?-Pregunta Levy al llegar con la rubia que también se había quedado observando la gran puerta.

-Sí, esos dos estaban tomados de la mano-Dice Lucy sorprendida.

-¿A caso eso dos…-Comienza a preguntar la peli azul.

-…Son novios?-Termina la pregunta la rubia. Ambas se miraron entre sí sorprendidas-¿Qué pasaría ayer después de que hablamos con Natsu?

-Quien sabe. Pero lo averiguaremos-Dice Levy con una sonrisa macabra.

-A veces me asustas-Dice Lucy con una gota estilo anime resbalando por su cabeza.

Mientras tanto, Kagome y Natsu habían llegado a la casa de la primera y fueron a su habitación para ver a Kero que se despertó cuando entraron, el pobre se veía muy decaído y todavía tenía un poco de fiebre.

-¿Cómo te sientes Kero?-Pregunta Kagome sentándose en la cama.

-Me duele la cabeza, pero me siento un poco mejor-Dice Kero con una pequeña sonrisa que la chica le devolvió.

-Aquí tengo la medicina para tu resfriado, Mirajane me dijo que debes tomarla cada dos horas, así mañana estarás como nuevo-Dice la hanyou con una sonrisa mostrándole el pequeño frasco-Iré por un vaso de agua-Dice saliendo de la habitación.

Happy se sentó al lado de su hermano y Natsu en la silla. Kagome al llegar a la cocina tomó un vaso y lo lleno de agua, luego regreso a la habitación y le dio la píldora a Kero que después de beberla se quedó dormido. Natsu y Kagome salieron dejando a Happy a cargo de cuidar a Kero, bajaron a la sala y se sentaron en el sofá y empezaron a charlar un rato, hasta que Natsu recordó algo.

-Oye ¿Crees que alguien lo haya notado?-Dice Natsu sonriendo de lado.

-Te refieres a cuando tomaste mi mano al salir del gremio, no lo dudo-Dice Kagome con una sonrisa divertida, se miraron y empezaron a reírse lo más bajo que podían para no despertar a Kero.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar. En un enorme castillo, una mujer con un hermoso vestido blando se encontraba arrodillada en pose de rezo, tres mujeres se encontraban detrás de ella observándola.

-No falta mucho para que la ataquen-Dice una de las mujeres.

-Así es, tarde o temprano intentaran matarla-Dice la de vestido blanco con preocupación, no pensó que después de dejarla sus enemigos quisieran atacarla nuevamente.

-Recuerda, que si ella muere tu perderás parte de tus poderes-Dice otra de las mujeres angustiada.

-Sin embargo no podemos intervenir, si nos vamos y abandonamos la barrera ellos intentaran quedarse con los cristales que tenemos-Dice la del vestido, alrededor del castillo había una barrera protegiéndolo.

-En ese caso, solo nos queda esperar-Dice la tercera mujer apretando los puños.

De regreso a la casa de Kagome, ella y Natsu estaban en la cocina almorzando, luego de esto Kagome le daría a Kero la tercera píldora. De repente a la hanyou le corrió un escalofrió por la espalda con un mal presentimiento que se alojo en su pecho. Ahora que lo recordaba, tuvo ese mismo presentimiento el día que conoció a Ina, una mujer extraña los había atacado en la época antigua e Ina apareció evitando que matasen a Kagome puesto que ese era su objetivo y por esa razón Ina se había quedado con ellos hasta que acabaron con Naraku. Solo esperaba que esta vez no se tratara de alguien que intentara matarla de nuevo.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, lamento que haya sido tan corto pero ultimamente no eh tenido mucha inspiracion Ù_Ú. ¿Quienes seran esas mujeres? ¿De que estaban hablando? Averiguenlo en el proximo cap. n_n.  
**

**¡DEJEN REVIEWS!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola!, lamento mi tardanza, es que me fui a casa de mi tia y hoy es que estoy regresando a mi casa n_n.**

**Aqui les dejo:**

**Una nueva oportunidad**

**Capitulo 17**

* * *

Bien, su objetivo estaba cumplido, pasó una semana desde que Kero enfermó y todos en el gremio no dejaban de preguntarse qué relación había entre Kagome y Natsu ya que a veces se comportan como novios pero en otra como amigos, y eso es algo que tiene a todos confundidos, esos dos se estaban divirtiendo con esto. Kagome estaba muy preocupada, ese mal presentimiento que se alojo es su pecho creció cada vez mas desde que una mujer extraña se unió al gremio, su nombre es Shadow y cada vez que la ve un escalofrío recorre su espalda.

Shadow es una mujer morena de cabello negro largo hasta la mitad de la espalda y siempre lo lleva atado en una cola alta, sus ojos son negros como la oscuridad, siempre va vestida de negro lo que le da un toque escalofriante, la marca del gremio la lleva en el cuello de color negro.

-Mmm… ¿Cuál hare esta vez?-Se pregunta Kagome frente a la pared de los trabajos, de vez en cuando hacia uno normal en vez de uno Clase S.

-¡BUU!-Grita Natsu asustando a Kagome, descubrió que durante el día que precede a la noche de luna nueva tiene todos sus sentidos debilitados y aprovecha la situación.

-¡¿Quieres matarme de un infarto o qué?!-Grita Kagome con una mano en el corazón.

-Jajajajaja-Ríe Natsu agarrándose el estomago-¿Lo ves?, sabía que te asustaría algún día Jajaja-Dice señalándola con un dedo.

-Natsu-Dice la hanyou con un aura asesina envolviéndola, Natsu salió corriendo asustado mientras que la chica lo perseguía por todo el gremio-¡No huyas cobarde!

-¡Cobarde no, solo demuestro el valor que le tengo a mi vida!-Dice el peli rosa corriendo lo más rápido que podía.

-Y allá van, otra vez se comportan como amigos-Dice Levy observándolos desde una de las mesas junto con Lucy, Gray y Erza.

-Esos dos me confunden cada día más-Dice Lucy masajeándose las sienes-¿Qué tienes Erza?-Pregunta al ver a la pelirroja observando a Shadow que estaba sola en una mesa.

-Esa chica me da mala espina-Dice Erza mirándola con desconfianza, había algo en esa mujer que no le agradaba para nada.

-A mi también-Dice Gray fijando su vista en la morena-¿Notaron como mira a Kagome?, la ve con una mirada llena de odio.

-Por esa razón el maestro me pidió que la mantuviera vigilada-Dice Erza cruzándose de brazos.

-Ya veo, pero ahora que lo mencionan…esa mujer da escalofríos con solo verla-Dice Lucy con una cara que reflejaba su temor.

Sin embargo, no solo eran ellos los que desconfiaban de Shadow, casi todos en el gremio sentían lo mismo. Kagome dejo de perseguir a Natsu al sentir la mirada de Shadow sobre si, volteo a verla y se quedaron mirando fijamente con seriedad, Natsu también se quedó observando a la morena con desconfianza, ¿Qué tiene con Kagome que la ve de esa manera?, es como si quisiera hacerle algo.

-``Esa mirada…´´-Piensa Kagome sin quitar su vista de Shadow que también la seguía observando-``Esa mirada es igual a la de aquel hombre que Ina derroto antes de que me matara, ¿Sera una aliada suya?, de ser así, será mejor que tenga cuidado´´-Piensa observando como Shadow sonreía de lado, se levantaba y salía del gremio.

Y así llego la noche, Kagome como siempre se fue temprano del gremio y cuando anocheció se convirtió en humana.

-Oye Kagome-Llama Kero desde la cama, la chica estaba sentada en el escritorio leyendo un libro que Lucy le prestó-¿Tu también lo viste cierto?, esa mujer llamada Shadow te ve de una manera muy fea, no me agrada.

-A mí tampoco me agrada Kero-Dice Kagome volteándose a verlo-``Pude ver que alrededor de esa mujer había un aura maligna´´, algo me dice que esa mujer está buscando algo ¿Pero qué?-Dice con un dedo en la barbilla.

En eso, paso otra semana en la que se habían enterado de algo terrible, al parecer los gremios oscuros Balam, compuesto por Oración Seis, Tártaros y Grimoire Heart hicieron una alianza, y se decidió hacer una alianza entre gremios oficiales para derrotar a Oración Seis. Los magos de la alianza son Natsu, Happy, Gray, Lucy, Erza, Kagome y Kero de Fairy Tail; Ichiya, Hibiki, Ren y Eve de Blue Pegasus; Lyon, Sherry y el mago santo Jura de Lamia Scale y finalmente Wendy Marvell y Charle (Una gatita blanca que enamora a Happy y a Kero) de Cait Shelter.

-Vamos Erza resiste-Dice Kagome tratando de despertar a su amiga que se desmayo después de ver a su peor pesadilla, Ichiya, que le causaba escalofríos no solo a ella, sino también a Kagome con solo mirarlo.

-¿Cómo sigue-man?-Dice Ichiya acercándose para ver a Erza.

-Estoy segura de que despertará de un momento a otro ``Aunque dudo que lo haga mientras el este cerca´´-Dice Kagome mirándolo con una sonrisa falsa, ese sujeto es raro, puso un dedo en el cuello de Erza y con un pequeño impulso eléctrico la despertó.

-¡Ya desperté!-Grita Erza levantándose de golpe.

-Si lo sabemos-Dice Kagome con una gota estilo anime resbalando por su cabeza, se levanto y se reunió con el resto junto con la pelirroja.

Empezaron a hablar sobre el enemigo, Oración Seis. Después, la nave aérea que iba a ser usada por la alianza fue destruida e Ichiya fue sustituido por Geminis acatando las órdenes de Ángel, otra maga celestial, que hiere a Jura por la espalda, dando inicio a la lucha. Lucy se había enfrentado con Ángel, Gray y Lyon contra Racer, Natsu contra Erigor que fue derrotado fácilmente; Wendy había sido secuestrada por Oración Seis junto con Happy así que Kagome, Kero y Natsu fueron a salvarla con éxito, sin embargo ya habían utilizado los poderes de la niña para curar a Jellal.

-Ya llegamos-Dice Kagome al llegar con Lucy y Hibiki que cuidaban a una malherida Erza. Cubelios, la serpiente de Cobra, la había envenenado y esa otra razón para rescatar a Wendy que es la Dragón Slayer del cielo y poseedora de la magia curativa, pero en esos momentos estaba inconsciente en la espalda de Natsu.

-¿Qué le paso?-Pregunta Lucy preocupada, apenas conocía a la niña pero sentía que era como su hermana menor.

-No lo sabemos, pero lo único que nos queda es esperar a que despierte-Dice Kagome con seriedad-Yo no tengo poderes curativos como ella, pero puedo retrasar un poco el veneno-Dice arrodillándose a un lado de Erza, coloca sus manos frente a sí y una luz azul empieza a brillar, hace poco se dio cuenta de que aún conservaba parte de su poder espiritual y entrenó para usarlo en estos casos.

-Yo mientras tanto iré a ese sitio al que esos sujetos llaman Nirvana-Dice Natsu después de haber dejado a Wendy acostada en el suelo.

-¡Tu no iras solo a ningún lado!, estas muy herido y hasta que Wendy no despierte no te dejare irte sin mi-Dice Kagome molesta, a ella no le importa mucho sus heridas ya que solo eran pequeños rasguños, pero si él se iba solo le podría costar, además ella no quería perderse de la diversión y no iba a dejar que Natsu se divirtiera sin ella.

-Esta bien, de igual forma seria muy aburrido si no tengo quien me ayude-Dice el peli rosa con una sonrisa sentándose en el suelo.

Pasaron varios minutos y Wendy despertó, le contaron lo que le paso a Erza.

-Bien, yo me encargo-Dice Wendy colocándose a un lado de Erza para curarla del veneno.

-Entonces vámonos, Kagome, Kero, Happy-Dice Natsu corriendo hacia el bosque seguido de Kero y Happy.

-¡Oye espera, no me dejen aquí!-Grita Kagome siguiéndolos.

Definitivamente esta iba a ser una batalla muy interesante.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, otra vez lamento haberme tardado n_n.  
**

**¡DEJEN REVIEWS!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Holiwi! eh vuelto con armas. Wao, ya voy por el capitulo 18 que gran logro, por lo regular mis historias no duran mas que eso a menos que no encuentre como terminarlas XD.**

**Aqui les dejo:**

**Una nueva oportunidad**

**Capitulo 18**

* * *

Esto definitivamente tenía que ser una broma, cuando llegaron a Nirvana Natsu comenzó a pelear contra Cobra que predecía cada uno de sus movimientos y ya era bastante molesto. Kagome solo se quedaba observando la pelea; de un momento a otro Natsu le dijo que se adelantara y ella, aunque dudosa, le hizo caso y se marcho junto con Kero, Lucy, Gray, Wendy y Charle, Erza en ese momento estaba en otra parte con Jellal. Natsu se mantenía volando gracias a Happy ya que Nirvana, que parecía ser una ciudad abandonada, había comenzado a moverse y parecía una araña gigante con un cañón enorme al frente.

Desde hacía algún tiempo, Kagome tenía acceso a información secreta del consejo, ya que durante uno de sus trabajos le salvo la vida a Org, uno de los miembros del consejo, y gracias a eso leyó algo acerca de Nirvana. Esa ciudad había sido construida por una tribu antigua hace doscientos años, al principio solo sería una pequeña ciudad para que ellos pudieran vivir tranquilos, pero después lo convirtieron en una especie de arma con un cañón que con tan solo un disparo podría destruir una ciudad como Magnolia en un segundo. También pudo leer que el control principal de Nirvana se encontraba en la edificación más alta del lugar que se encuentra en el centro de la ciudad.

-¿Estás segura de que es allí?-Pregunta Lucy dudosa caminando en dirección al edificio, no es que desconfiara de Kagome, pero aun así había algo que la preocupaba.

-Si estoy segura-Dice la hanyou confirmando lo dicho caminando al frente.

-Tener acceso a la información secreta del consejo es una gran ventaja-Dice Gray con admiración, el consejo es muy estricto y no dejan que cualquiera vea esa información.

-Sí, sin embargo hay información a la que no puedo acceder tan fácilmente-Dice Kagome subiendo una enorme roca para después ayudar a los demás-Vamos, ya no falta mucho-Dice continuando su caminata seguida de los demás.

Mientras tanto, Natsu seguía peleando contra Cobra que lo golpeo en el estomago lanzándolo a él y a Happy hacia uno de los edificios destruyéndolo, Natsu se levanto como pudo tratando de evitar el mareo repentino, Happy al notar esto tomo a Natsu nuevamente y salió volando un poco lejos de Cobra calmando el mareo de Natsu.

-Ese Cobra es un hueso duro de roer-Dice Natsu limpiando un hilillo de sangre que salía de un rasguño en su mejilla-``El puede escuchar cada uno de mis movimientos antes de que siquiera lo haga´´ Happy, intentemos atacarlo de nuevo, esta vez de frente.

-¡Aye!-Dice el minino comenzando a volar en dirección a Cobra para que Natsu utilizara sus alas de fuego, pero no pudo acercarse demasiado ya que Cobra volvió a leer sus movimientos y lo atacó nuevamente.

-**¡Dokuryuu no Hokou! (Rugido del dragón venenoso)-**Lanza su ataque hacia Natsu que lo esquiva por poco, luego lo golpea en la cara y lo hace caer nuevamente al suelo que con solo tocarlo se marea inmediatamente-Puedo escucharlo, cada uno de tus movimientos.

-Vamos Happy, tenemos que seguir intentando-Dice Natsu una vez que Happy emprendió el vuelo nuevamente.

-¡Aye!-Dice Happy tratando de acercarse una vez más pero otra vez Cobra los esquiva.

-**¡****Dokuryuu Ringa! (Escamas del dragón venenoso)-**crea múltiples escamas semi-lunares que rápidamente envía volando hacia Natsu haciéndole múltiples heridas.

A lo lejos, Kagome percibió el olor a la sangre de Natsu en el aire y comenzó a preocuparse, ese tonto se estaba arriesgando demasiado al pelear el solo contra Cobra, pero ella sabe que Natsu no quería que se arriesgara ella también, sin embargo…

-``Si me hubiera permitido ayudarlo no estaría en esa situación, pero es demasiado necio´´-Piensa Kagome molesta reanudando su camino puesto que se había detenido al sentir el olor a sangre-``Solo espero que salga con bien de esa pelea´´

De regreso a la pelea de Natsu, ya estaba frustrado, nada de lo que intentaba parecía funcionar con Cobra a pesar de que lo golpeó un par de veces. Molesto, Natsu dio un grito que parecía el rugido de un dragón, este grito dejó a Cobra indefenso al dejarlo sordo así que el peli rosa aprovechó y lo atacó.

-**¡****Karyuu no Tekken! (Puño de fuego del dragón de fuego)-**Le da un buen puñetazo a Cobra en la cara y lo deja inconsciente en el suelo-¡Lo logramos! Ahora vamos con los chicos.

-De acuerdo-Dice Happy comenzando a volar en la dirección en la que se fueron los chicos, sin embargo a medio camino cayeron al suelo y perdieron el conocimiento.

Cobra se levanta. Justo cuando va a acabar con Natsu, Brain, maestro del gremio oscuro Balam, lo traiciona y decide reemplazar a Cobra por Natsu, en eso llega Jura para ayudarles. La gran pelea de Jura y Brain comienza. Jura demostrando su título de mago Santo derrota a Brain. Midnight, que al parecer es hijo de Brain, engaña a Hoteye derrotándolo sin ningún rasguño. Erza y Jellal se encuentran con Midnight. La pelea del debilitado Jellal y Midnight comienza, Jellal pierde. Erza pelea descubriendo las habilidades increíbles de Midnight. Después de que Erza cae, Midnight habla con Jellal sobre cómo era él antes de perder la memoria e invitándolo a ser un general de Oración Seis. Erza se levanta respondiendo por Jellal y decidida a vencer a Midnight lo atacó. Por otro lado Natsu y Happy habían despertado pero Jura estaba muy débil, descubren que el báculo de Brain es el 7° miembro de Oración Seis.

-Espera un segundo, ¿Cómo es posible que un báculo sea miembro de un gremio?-Pregunta Natsu incrédulo-Además, ¿Cuál se supone que es tu habilidad?-Pregunta con los brazos cruzados y los ojos entrecerrados.

-Mi habilidad es mantener la segunda personalidad de Brain sellada-Dice el báculo con temor.

-¿Su segunda personalidad?-Pregunta Jura curioso.

-Así es, él sufre de personalidad múltiple-Dice el báculo-Esa personalidad es el maestro Zero, lo que lo mantiene a raya son los tatuajes que cubren a Brain.

-Ya veo, y ese Zero ¿Es muy poderoso?-Pregunta Jura temeroso, si ese ser es más fuerte que el mismo Brain, entonces estaban en graves problemas.

-Es terriblemente poderoso y muy cruel-Dice el báculo muy asustado, Natsu y Jura se miraron entre sí.

Mientras tanto, los demás ya habían llegado al edificio y se encontraron con Ichiya y Hibiki que los acompañaron al techo del lugar. Al llegar empezaron a pensar en donde podrían estar los controles de esa cosa.

-Oye Kagome-Llama Gray acercándosele, durante su pelea contra Race perdió la camisa-¿No sabes donde podrían estar esos controles?-Pregunta a lo que la hanyou negó con la cabeza.

-No, todo lo que sé es que están aquí arriba pero no se en que parte-Dice Kagome cruzándose de brazos-Por cierto… ¿hacia dónde nos estamos dirigiendo?-Pregunta acercándose al borde del techo, el que mirase bien diría que es como un acantilado sin fondo ya que la oscuridad de la noche lo hacía ver así.

-No lo sé-Dice Gray parándose a su lado.

-Wendy, esta dirección es…-Dice Charle con un terror visible en su rostro.

-Se dirige a nuestro gremio-Dice Wendy cayendo sobre sus rodillas.

-¿Qué?-Preguntan los otros seis al unísono fijando su vista en ambas.

-``Oh no´´-Piensa Kagome volviendo a fijar su vista al frente-Tenemos que hacer algo y rápido-Dice con determinación.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, lamento mi tardanza pero para poder hacer esto necesito ver Fairy Tail desde el principio y ya voy por ese cap. n_n.  
**

**¡DEJEN REVIEWS!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola! estoy de vuelta n_n, lamento mitardanza es que estuve de viaje y acabo de llegar n_n.**

**Aqui les dejo:**

**Una nueva oportunidad**

**Capitulo 19**

* * *

Tenían que pensar en algo pronto, sino Nirvana llegaría al gremio de Wendy y Charle y lo destruiría, pero había algo muy extraño en todo esto ¿Por qué se dirigía hacia ese lugar?, Kagome había notado que desde que Nirvana empezó a moverse lo hacía en esa dirección ¿Qué hay allí que quieren destruirlo?, mientras avanzaban el cañón había comenzado a cargarse.

-``¿Qué es lo que pretenden hacer?´´-Piensa la hanyou mirando al frente, de repente una energía maligna empezaba a aparecer y aumentaba cada vez mas-``Esa presencia…proviene de donde esta Natsu´´-Piensa preocupada, si esa energía seguía aumentando lo más probable es que Natsu estuviera en peligro.

Mientras, con Natsu y los demás. Brain se había levantado y parecía como poseído, Natsu y Jura se alejaron dos pasos hacia atrás sin dejar de mirarlo, poco después una luz brilló cubriendo a Brain y los tatuajes fueron desapareciendo.

-¡Oh no, esto es malo!-Grita el báculo asustado.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando?-Pregunta Natsu.

-¡El maestro Zero está despertando! ¡Este es nuestro fin!-Grita el báculo escondiéndose detrás de una de las casas destruidas.

En eso, la luz dejo de brillar y deja ver que delante de ellos ya no se encontraba Brain sino un hombre totalmente diferente, tiene puesto una clase de uniforme militar y botas negras, su cabello blanco y sus ojos rojos como la sangre, tiene los brazos cruzados, el maestro Zero despertó por fin. Los muchachos en el gran edificio habían observado la luz y sintieron el gran poder mágico que venía de la misma.

-Que…poder tan grande-Dice Kagome sorprendida con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Qué estará ocurriendo allá?-Pregunta Lucy con una mano en el pecho.

-Iré a ver, Kero.

-¡Aye!-Grita el gatito comenzando a volar con Kagome en aquella dirección.

Al llegar lo que vieron dejó a Kagome sin aliento, Jura estaba inconsciente recargado en una pared destruida, Happy estaba sobre una roca y Natsu…¡O por Kami!

-¡Natsu!-Grita Kagome para luego avisarle a Kero que fueran al lugar.

Natsu estaba semi inconsciente a punto de caer por lo parecía ser un acantilado y justo antes de caer Kagome llego y tomo su mano.

-¿Estás bien Natsu?-Pregunta Kagome ayudándolo a subir, el chico solo asintió-¿Qué fue lo que paso?, los chicos y yo vimos una luz desde la torre y vine lo más rápido que pude.

-Brain fue el responsable de esto-Dice Natsu molesto-No, fue Zero.

-¿Zero? ¿Quién es ese?-Pregunta Kagome alzando una ceja,

-Es la segunda personalidad de Brain-Dice Jura que acababa de despertar y caminaba hacia ellos con dificultad.

-``Así que sufre de personalidad múltiple, igual que Suikotsu´´-Piensa la hanyou con seriedad.

-Creo que se dirige a la torre, debemos darnos prisa-Dice Jura comenzando a caminar en aquella dirección-Los demás están en grave peligro-Comienza a correr lo más rápido que puede.

Kagome y Natsu asintieron, la hanyou se levantó y ayudo a Natsu a levantarse, fueron por Happy que aun estaba inconsciente y comenzaron a correr siguiendo a Jura.

-¿Cómo dices? ¿Conociste a alguien que era igual que Brain?-Pregunta Natsu sorprendido corriendo.

-Sí, su nombre era Suikotsu, el también padecía de personalidad múltiple-Dice Kagome con Happy en brazos, Jura, Natsu y ella se detuvieron un segundo-El era un doctor al que le gustaba mucho ayudar a la gente, pero debido a las constantes guerras su parte asesina despertó como una segunda personalidad-Natsu y Jura se sorprendieron bastante con el relato.

-¿Y hay alguna manera de hacer que la segunda personalidad se detenga?-Pregunta Jura con una pequeña esperanza.

-Pues…según me contaron Suikotsu volvió a la normalidad poco antes de morir-Dice Kagome con un dedo en la barbilla, los otros dos la miraron como si le hubiera salido un cuerno en la frente-Sin embargo, creo que hay una manera de hacer vuelva a la normalidad sin tener que matarlo, pero es una simple teoría-Dice encogiéndose de hombros para luego reanudar la carrera.

Jura y Natsu se miraron entre si y comenzaron a seguirla.

-¿Y qué es lo que hay que hacer?-Pregunta Natsu alcanzándola.

-Purificarlo-Dice Kagome-Pero para poder hacerlo hay que debilitarlo primero sino no podre hacer nada.

-Pues yo me encargare de debilitarlo-Dice Natsu alzando un puño.

Kagome se detuvo de nuevo y lo miro entre sorprendida y molesta, Natsu y Jura también se detuvieron.

-Estas bromeando ¿Cierto?-Comienza a decir Kagome-¡Tienes muchas heridas y estas muy débil! ¡¿De verdad piensas pelear con el así?!-Grita enojada, de verdad, a este chico se le zafó un tornillo.

Natsu sonrió y se acerco a ella para agarrarla de ambos hombros y mirarla directamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué acaso no confías en mí?-Pregunta sin borrar su sonrisa, Kagome solo volteo un poco la cara pero seguía mirándolo a los ojos con reproche.

-Sí, si confió en ti-Dice Kagome resignada, sabía perfectamente a lo que quería llegar, como odiaba cuando la veía así.

-Entonces no te preocupes, estaré bien-Dice Natsu brindándole la más grande y cálida sonrisa, la que solo solía mostrarle a ella. Kagome suspiro cien por ciento resignada-Bien, démonos prisa-Dice comenzando a correr seguido de Jura y Kero.

Kagome se quedo allí un segundo mas, ese chico sí que le causaba problemas, suspiro.

-El siempre ha sido así-Dice sonriendo y comenzando a seguirlos.

Al llegar a la torre subieron lo más rápido que pudieron, al llegar a la cima vieron algo que los horrorizo, Wendy y Charle estaban inconscientes a un lado al igual que Hibiki e Ichiya, Lucy estaba inconsciente siendo agarrada por Zero en el cabello con una mano mientras que con la otra ahorcaba a Gray que trataba de zafarse con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Natsu miraba a Zero con odio, ¿Cómo se atreve a lastimar a sus amigos?, definitivamente lo iba a pagar muy caro.

-Miserable-Susurra Natsu con los puños apretados.

-Tranquilízate Natsu, no te dejes segar por la ira-Dice Kagome colocando una mano sobre el puño de él-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?-Pregunta haciendo que Zero voltease a mirarla con esos ojos.

-Para destruirlo todo e iniciar una nueva guerra, pero antes debo encargarme de unas cucarachas-Dice Zero arrojando a Lucy y a Gray hacia ellos, en un rápido movimiento se coloco detrás de ellos y con su poder mágico golpeo a Kagome en la espalda arrojándola muy cerca del borde del edificio, luego hizo lo mismo con Jura, Natsu y Kero.

-Es…demasiado fuerte-Dice Natsu levantándose con dificultad.

-¿Cómo se supone que lo derrotemos con el poder que tiene?-Pregunta Jura ya levantado.

-No lo sé, pero hay que buscar la manera de hacerlo solo así Kagome podrá volverlo a la normalidad-Dice Natsu molesto.

-``Rayos, ¿Cómo se atreve a hacerme esto?´´-Piensa Kagome levándose molesta, como detestaba los ataques así, ¿Cómo fue que no lo escucho detrás de ella en aquel momento?

En el caso de Erza, aun estaba peleando contra Midnight, sin embargo el estaba en desventaja, Erza descubrió dos debilidades de la magia de Midnight. Sin embargo Midnight le mostró una magia siniestra, la cual fue una ilusión que no afectó a Erza por su ojo de vidrio, derrotando así, al último general.

-¿Qué estará ocurriendo allá arriba?-Pregunta Erza observando la torre, su arma desapareció igual que la ``armadura´´ que llevaba puesta en ese momento.

-Es un poder demasiado grande, si todos están allí entonces están en grave peligro-Dice Jellal levantándose como puede-Debemos darnos prisa e ir hacia allá.

Erza asintió y ayudando a Jellal comenzaron a dirigirse hacia el lugar.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, lamento si es muy corto, falta de inspiracion ú_ù.  
**

**¡DEJEN REVIEWS!**


	20. Chapter 20

**hOLA! Lamento haberme tardado, es que estube leyendo otros fics y cuando leo no escribo y si escribo no leo y...es algo complicado XD.**

**Aqui les dejo:**

**Una nueva oportunidad**

**Capitulo 20**

* * *

Erza y Jellal llegaron a la torre, estaba algo destruida. Entraron por una puerta y los muchachos estaban inconscientes, intentaron despertarlos pero no lo lograron, sin embargo la que más les preocupaba era Kagome que tenía una herida profunda en el pecho. Se escuchó un estruendoso sonido proveniente del techo de la torre.

-¿Qué habrá sido eso?-Pregunta Erza.

-Creo que fue el láser de Nirvana cargado y listo para disparar-Dice Kero saliendo de unos escombros.

-Kero, estabas aquí-Dice Erza sorprendida yendo a cargar al minino que estaba algo herido.

-Debemos hacer algo rápido, Zero planea destruir el gremio de Wendy y Charle-Dice Kero volando frente a Erza.

-No podemos dejar que eso suceda.

-¡Natsu!-Gritan Erza y Kero al verlo levantarse seguido de Lucy, Gray y…-¡Kagome!-Erza va hacia Kagome y la ayuda a sentarse.

-Es verdad, debemos detenerlo como sea-Dice la hanyou con dificultad-Kero.

-Aye-Dice el minino para luego comenzar a brillar; una vez que dejo de brillar se veía diferente, parecía un tigre dientes de sable con alas-Sube-Dice con una voz más profunda.

Kagome se subió en Kero mientras que los demás no dejaban de verlo sorprendidos.

-Esta es su habilidad, puede transformarse para llevar a más de una persona-Explica Kagome.

-Máximo puedo llevar a tres, pero ahora no hay tiempo debemos detener a Zero-Dice Kero apresurado, no era el momento de impresionarse por algo tan simple, tenían que detener a Zero de inmediato.

-Démonos prisa-Dice Natsu con tono molesto subiéndose detrás de Kagome.

-Bien, aquí vamos-Dice Kero saliendo del lugar y comenzando a volar.

-Nosotros también debemos ir y encontrar una manera de detener Nirvana-Dice Erza cargando a Wendy, Charle y Happy que aun estaban inconscientes.

Salieron del lugar y se alejaron un poco de la torre para ir a un lugar seguro hasta que Wendy despierte. Kagome, Natsu y Kero estaban sobrevolando la torre donde se supone estaría Zero, sin embargo no se encontraba allí, ¿A dónde podrá haber ido?

-Esto es muy extraño-Dice Kagome observando la torre-``No puedo sentir la presencia de ese sujeto, ¿Se habrá escondido? ´´

-¿A dónde fue?-Pregunta Natsu confundido.

-No lo sé, pero hay que encontrarlo-Dice Kagome-¿Qué ese de allá no es Hibiki?-Pregunta al observar al joven que estaba llamando su atención con los brazos.

-Vamos-Dice Kero comenzando a descender en dirección a Hibiki.

Al llegar con él, Hibiki les explico que para detener a Nirvana debían destruir sus núcleos que eran seis lácrimas en total, así podrían detener el cañón antes de que disparase.

-Bien entonces hay que ir y destruirlas-Dice Natsu animado comenzando a caminar.

-Espera un segundo-Dice Kagome sujetándolo de lo que quedaba de su chaleco-Si lo que dice Hibiki es verdad, lo más seguro es que Zero este protegiendo alguna.

-Pues con más razón debemos ir y acabar con esto-Dice Natsu para luego recibir un golpe en la cabeza y caer sentado al suelo-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-Dice sobando la parte afectada.

-No podemos ser tan imprudentes, primero debemos decirles acerca de esto a los chicos y luego ir y encargarnos de las lácrimas y de Zero-Dice Kagome cruzada de brazos.

-Ella tiene razón, debemos avisarles a los demás y luego idear un plan por si se encuentran con Zero-Dice Hibiki.

-¿Ya ves?-Dice Kagome con una mirada que decía un **``Te lo dije´´**

**-**Hmp.

Los tres se subieron a Kero y volaron hacia donde estaban escondidos los demás, Wendy, Happy y Charle ya habían despertado. Les contaron lo de las lácrimas y quedaron en ir separados, el que se encontrara con Zero pelearía con él y trataría de vencerlo. Erza se fue a la primera lácrima, no se encontró con Zero así que pudo destruirla sin problemas, lo mismo paso con Gray, Lucy, Wendy y Jellal, Natsu y Kagome no corrieron con la misma suerte, en la lácrima que les toco a ellos se encontraba Zero, como Kagome estaba herida de gravedad Natsu le pidió que se quedara atrás mientras el peleaba con Zero.

En un fuerte golpe que Zero le dio a Natsu éste salió volando a la entrada cerca de Kagome que corrió en su auxilio. Jellal llegó unos instantes después y le entrego a Natsu unas llamas doradas, que según él, eran las llamas del arrepentimiento. Natsu se comió esas llamas y recupero una gran cantidad de poder que lo ayudo a derrotar a Zero y a destruir la lácrima. Kagome se acerco a Zero y con sus manos en la cabeza de él una luz azul comenzó a brillar y Zero lentamente se convertía nuevamente en Brain.

Kagome se desmayo después de eso y Natsu la cargo en su espalda para salir de allí, se encontraron con sus amigos y regresaron a casa.

Pasó un mes desde lo ocurrido con nirvana, Wendy se unió a Fairy Tail después de enterarse que el gremio Caith Shelter en realidad era un gremio que se creó para cuidar de ella hasta que encontrara buenos amigos. Jellal fue llevado a la prisión de Era, a pesar de que Erza no quería que eso pasara dejo que se lo llevaran. Las heridas de Kagome sanaron y les explico a todos sobre la habilidad de Kero. Sí, todo volvía a la normalidad hasta que…

-¿Qué…es eso?-Pregunta Lucy afuera del gremio observando el cielo. Poco a poco las cosas comenzaban a desaparecer.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando?-Dice Natsu saliendo del gremio junto con Wendy, Charle y Happy.

Un estruendoso sonido inundo Magnolia y una especie de agujero que se encontraba en el cielo succiono todo quedando solo Natsu, Wendy, Happy y Charle, que después de unos instantes de duda fueron al lugar y todo se volvió negro.

Al abrir sus ojos vieron el cielo, se sentaron y observaron todo a su alrededor, unas plantas extrañas y un rio flotante sobre sus cabezas.

-¿En qué lugar extraño estamos esta vez?-Pregunta Natsu observando el rio y lo que parecían ser islas flotantes.

-Este lugar es Edolas, el lugar de dónde venimos el gato, su hermano y yo-Dice Charle con los brazos cruzados.

-¿En serio venimos de aquí?-Pregunta Happy asombrado de conocer el lugar del que cayó.

-Sí, no me digas que no lo sabías-Dice Charle incrédula, Happy solo negó con la cabeza.

Charle suspiro, tendría que explicarle muchas cosas a este gato tonto. Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera decirle una palabra se oyó el ruido de una rama de un árbol romperse y de algo cayendo abruptamente al suelo con un grito de dolor.

-¿Qué fue eso?-Pregunta Wendy asustada.

-Creo que vino de detrás de esos árboles-Dice Natsu señalando lo que parecía ser un bosque.

-Eso me dolió-Se queja Kagome saliendo de entre unos arbustos sobándose la parte afectada.

-Eso es lo que pasa cuando comes tanto chocolate, aumentas de peso y las ramas de los arboles no te aguantan-Dice Kero volando a un lado de ella.

-Kero-Dice Kagome alzando un puño, tomo a Kero del cuello ahorcándolo-¿Cómo te atreves a decir que estoy gorda?-Dice con una vena saltándole en la frente.

-Era Kagome-Dice Wendy con alivio.

-Es bueno saber que estas bien-Dice Natsu levantándose y yendo con ella.

-Lo mismo digo-Dice Kagome con una sonrisa soltando a Kero que callo respirando agitado al suelo.

-Hermano-Dice Happy volando hasta Kero para ayudarlo a levantarse-¿Tu sabias algo acerca de que venimos de aquí?

-Pues no, no lo sabía-Dice Kero ya levantado.

Charle al escuchar eso suspiro con fastidio, otro idiota que no tenía ni la menor idea de sus orígenes, no le quedaba de otra más que explicarles a estos bobos.

-Yo les explicare, este lugar es Edolas, un lugar donde los humanos no tienen magia, fuimos enviados a la tierra con una misión-Dice Charle con los brazos en jarras.

-¿Y qué misión es esa?-Preguntan Happy y Kero.

-Eso es algo que ustedes deberían recordar por si mismos-Dice Charle dándoles la espalda con los brazos cruzados, no les diría cual era su misión en la tierra frente a los humanos que los acompañaban, eso echaría a perder todo.

-¿Nya?-Dicen los mininos ladeando la cabeza confundidos.

-Bueno, no podemos quedarnos aquí, tenemos que encontrar a los demás-Dice Natsu bastante animado.

-¡Si!-Dicen Wendy y Kagome con el mismo animo.

Este era el comienzo de una nueva aventura llena de sorpresas.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado n_n.  
**

**¡DEJEN REVIEWS!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hola! Lamento mi tardanza, pero es que este capitulo si me dio trabajo, tenia que llegar a Edolas porque necesito con urgencia a Lisanna, asi que este cap. es mas largo que el resto n_n.**

**Aqui les dejo:**

**Una nueva oportunidad**

**Capitulo 21**

* * *

No es posible…lo que estaba enfrente de ellos tenía que ser una ilusión. Después de dos días completos de caminar y caminar, se encontraron con uno de los gremios de Edolas, Fairy Tail, al entrar se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver a todos sus amigos allí…o bueno a los que se parecían a sus amigos; la persona que más les llamo la atención era una chica albina de ojos azules que llevaba puesta una camiseta con tirantes cruzados, con una falda más larga. Una banda con la marca de Fairy Tail amarrada a la cintura y llevaba sandalias, la marca del gremio estaba en su muslo izquierdo de color blanco.

Esa chica era Lisanna, estaba con vida, pero luego Charle les dijo en voz baja que esa chica no era su amiga fallecida sino una habitante más de Edolas, lo cual deprimió un poco a Natsu, Happy, Kagome y Kero. A los pocos segundos llego una chica idéntica a Lucy, pero vestía de negro y tenía un tatuaje debajo de su hombro derecho.

-Por fin regresaron-Dice la rubia al llegar con los chicos-Estaba preocupada por ustedes, ¿Se puede saber en donde estaban?-Pregunta con los brazos en jarras.

-¿Lucy?-Pregunta Kagome algo sorprendida.

-¿Qué pasa Kagome?-Pregunta viéndola con extrañeza.

-Eh…no nada jejeje ``Este lugar es muy extraño´´-Piensa Kagome. Espera un segundo, esta es la Lucy de Edolas, si es así entonces…-``¿Dónde está la nuestra?´´

-Por cierto-Dice Edo-Lucy llamando su atención-¿De dónde sacaste estas orejas?-Dice tocando las orejas de perro.

Eso hizo a Kagome recordar la vez que conoció a Inuyasha, ella también había tocado esas orejas y ahora estaba tan avergonzada. Espera, ella estaba preguntando por esas orejas, lo que significa que si hay otra Kagome en Edolas podría ser humana y no una hanyou, ¿Pero cómo era posible?, se supone que ella no existía antes de que Midoriko la trajera al mundo mágico, esto es muy raro.

-Ya déjame-Dice Kagome apartándose de Edo-Lucy dejando notar su molestia por haber tocado sus orejas tan bruscamente.

-¿Qué te pasa hoy?, tu nunca eres así-Dice Edo-Lucy reclamando el extraño comportamiento de su compañera.

-Porque no soy la Kagome que conoces, soy otra-Dice Kagome causando que todos la miraran como que si le hubiera salido un cuerno en la frente.

Luego de esto, se tomaron su tiempo para explicarles todo, al principio les costó creerles, pero después de ver a los tres Exceeds con ellos les creyeron así que decidieron ayudarlos en lo que pudieran. Una alarma sonó, la Levy de Edolas activo un tele transportador y la base del gremio fue situada en otra parte. La persona que hizo que la alarma se activara había llegado y vio el lugar vacio con mucha ira.

-Esas malditas hadas-Dice la mujer pelirroja apretando los puños-¡Vayan y búsquenlos! ¡No pudieron haber ido lejos!-Grita dándose la vuelta para luego subirse a una nave.

-Si señorita Erza-Dicen los soldados.

-Juro que los atrapare, cueste lo que cueste-Dice Edo-Erza yéndose del lugar.

Mientras tanto, los chicos fueron tele transportados a un desierto, adentro todo estaba desordenado y todos estaban tirados en el piso.

-¿No pudiste hacer que el arranque fuera menos doloroso?-Dice Edo-Lucy corriendo hacia Edo-Levy molesta.

-Cierra la boca, si no hubiera sido por mi nos hubieran atrapado y estaríamos todos en prisión-Dice la peli azul encarando a la rubia.

-No empiecen a pelear no es momento para eso-Dice Edo-Mirajane tratando de evitar un desastre mayor.

-¿Estás bien Kagome?-Pregunta Natsu ayudando a levantar a la hanyou.

-Si estoy bien-Dice Kagome con una sonrisa.

Poco después de que arreglaran todo, Edo-Lucy se ofreció a llevarlos a un pequeño pueblo para comprar algunas armas magicas, allí encontraron a Lucy, fueron a un hotel que quedaba cerca y comenzaron a hablar, les parecía muy extraño que solo ella pudiera usar magia, ella les dijo que se había encontrado con Mystogan y este le dio una píldora roja que al tomarla le permitió recuperar sus poderes, también le había dicho que los demás habían sido convertidos en lácrimas y que una de ellas estaba en el centro de la gran ciudad, cerca del palacio, así que quedaron para ir pero…

-¿No vendrás con nosotros?-Pregunta Natsu observando a Edo-Lucy quien negó con la cabeza.

-Yo voy a regresar con los demás y les diré que ustedes están bien y que pudieron encontrar a su amiga-Dice Edo-Lucy dándose la vuelta para marcharse-Les deseo suerte-Se va.

Los chicos decidieron pasar la noche en el hotel, al día siguiente continuaron su camino y salieron del pueblo, en ese instante fue que se dieron cuenta de que no tenían ni la menor idea de donde estaba la ciudad. Un automóvil rojo se detuvo ante ellos y al abrirse una de las puertas se pudo ver que adentro estaban el Natsu y la Kagome de Edolas.

-¿Van a alguna parte?-Pregunta Edo-Natsu con una gran sonrisa.

-Lucy nos conto lo que ocurrió y nos pidió que viniéramos para llevarlos y así lleguen más rápido-Dice Edo-Kagome sonriendo, la sospecha de la hanyou era cierta, la Kagome de Edolas era humana, pero con los ojos dorados, por esa razon Edo-Lucy no pregunto por ellos.

-Se los agradeceríamos mucho-Dice Lucy contenta y aliviada.

Se subieron al auto y al arrancar Natsu empezó a marearse así que Kagome lo recostó en sus piernas, que mala suerte que no pudiera usar sus poderes, Natsu tendría que resistir hasta llegar a su destino.

-Así que ese es mi otro yo, que flojo-Dice Edo-Natsu sonriendo con burla.

-Natsu, no te burles de él-Dice Edo-Kagome reclamándole-Seguramente está enfermo o algo.

-Ella tiene razón, esto siempre le pasa cuando se sube a un transporte-Dice Kagome.

-¿Ya ves?-Dice Edo-Kagome sonriendo triunfante.

-Y díganme, ¿Qué son ustedes dos?-Pregunta de repente Lucy, la curiosidad la estaba matando.

-¿Nosotros?-Pregunta Edo-Kagome recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la rubia-Somos novios ¿Por?

-Por nada, solo tenía curiosidad. Al menos ustedes tienen su relación definida, no como otros-Dice Lucy mirando con reproche a la hanyou que solo rió nerviosa.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Pregunta Edo-Natsu sin dejar de mirar el camino, ya no faltaba mucho.

-Pues…

-A nada en especial-Dice Kagome interrumpiéndola

-Bueno ya llegamos-Dice Edo-Natsu deteniendo el auto, Natsu se bajo disparado como una bala.

Los demás también se bajaron y observaron la ciudad y el enorme palacio frente a ellos.

-Hasta aquí podemos acompañarlos, les deseamos suerte-Dice Edo-Kagome despidiéndose con una sonrisa.

Edo-Natsu arranco el auto y se fueron dejándolos allí. Caminaron hacia la ciudad y fueron al centro, donde encontraron una enorme lácrima, seguramente en esa lácrima estaban algunos de sus amigos así que se acercaron para ver mejor. El rey de Edolas apareció y dio un discurso que hizo que Kagome y Natsu se molestaran. De un momento a otro la lácrima brillo y fue disminuyendo su tamaño hasta tomar la forma de dos personas que eran Gray y Erza.

-Pero… ¿Qué fue lo que nos paso?-Pregunta Erza confundida mirando a toda esa gente a su alrededor.

-No lo sé, esto es muy extraño-Dice Gray mirando a la multitud y entre ellos vio a los demás.

Unos soldados comenzaron a rodearlos, antes de que pudieran hacer algo Lucy invoco a Loke y los ayudo a escapar. Se reunieron en un callejón y allí se quedaron hasta que los guardias dejaran la zona, todos suspiraron aliviados.

-Es bueno saber que están bien-Dice Wendy sonriendo con alivio, estaba muy preocupada por sus amigos.

-Por cierto, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿En dónde estamos? ¿Y por qué no podemos usar magia?-Pregunta Gray intentando hacer una figura de hielo pero no lo consiguió.

-Estamos en Edolas, un mundo donde no puedes usar magia-Dice Charle con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Edolas?-Preguntan Erza y Gray al unísono.

-Sí, no sabemos cómo llegamos hasta aquí, solo sabemos que el rey quiere a los magos para usar su poder-Dice Lucy recordando el discurso del rey minutos antes.

-La única manera de hacer que todos se salven es derrotar a ese rey de alguna forma-Dice Natsu alzando un puño.

Todos asintieron. Charle los guio a una ruta subterránea que según los llevaría directo al castillo. Resultó ser una trampa donde los esperaba la guardia real y la cazadora de hadas: Erza. Todos son encarcelados menos Happy, Kero y Charle, quienes fueron separados del grupo y despertaron en una habitación, Charle se sintió culpable por lo sucedido, luego llegaron dos exeeds que se presentaron con los nombres de Nichiya y Nady quienes los llevaron a "Extalia", reino de los Exceeds, para que vieran a la reina. En el camino les explican en qué consistía su misión y los cambios que hubo en esta, debían traer a los seres humanos para así poder condenarlos.

Happy, Kero y Charle impactados por la explicación de Nichiya y Nady deciden escapar, siendo perseguidos por el ejército de los Exceeds llegan al hogar de una pareja exceed exiliada por revelarse contra el plan de la reina.

-Charle ¿Estás bien?-Pregunta Kero llegando junto con Happy.

-Sí, estoy bien-Dice Charle con una cara triste.

Kero y Happy se miraron entre sí tristes.

-¡Oigan ustedes dos!-Grita un exceed amarillo, de barba de candado con un rastrillo en la pata-¡Vengan y trabajen, hay mucho que hacer aquí!

-¡Aye!-Dicen ambos hermanos corriendo hacia él para recibir unas palas y comenzar a cavar.

-¿Qué es lo que te entristece querida?-Pregunta una exeed azul sentándose junto a ella.

-Es que…por mi culpa mis amigos están en prisión-Dice Charle, esa señora le daba confianza.

-Ya veo, no te aflijas por eso. Si tanto te preocupan deberías ir a rescatarlos-Dice la señora observando el cielo.

-Ella tiene razón-Dice Happy de regreso.

-Tenemos que ir y salvarlos-Dice Kero secundando a su hermano-Kagome siempre me dice que nunca hay que darse por vencido, que siempre hay que seguir adelante pase lo que pase.

-Pero no podemos usar nuestra magia-Dice Charle.

-No se preocupen por eso, nosotros los exceeds podemos usar aera a nuestro antojo-Dice el exceed amarillo llegando con ellos-Somos los únicos seres que poseemos magia, por eso los humanos nos temen.

-¿Ves? ¡Vamos! ¡Hay que ir a salvar a los chicos!-Dice Kero tomando una de las muñecas de Charle al igual que Happy.

Los tres se marcharon con sus dudas disipadas y lograron usar su magia. La pareja de exceeds los observaron hasta que desaparecieron de la vista.

-Han crecido mucho ¿Verdad querido?-Dice la exceed azul con algunas lagrimas.

-Aye-Responde el exceed amarillo también llorando al observar a sus dos hijos marcharse.

En el palacio, Erza Knightwalker comienza a maltratar a la prisionera Lucy, y termina lanzándola desde una torre, pero es rescatada por Happy, Kero y Charle que llegaron justo a tiempo. Luego se ven completamente rodeados por una inmensa tripulación de Exceeds que vienen del cielo, cuando se dirigen al suelo se dan cuenta que es exactamente igual. Logran escapar gracias a la activación del CÓDIGO ETD del Rey Fausto, un plan de exterminio de los humanos contra los exceeds. Lucy y los Exceeds no pueden rescatar a sus amigos, y casi terminan muertos a manos de Erza Knightwalker, pero son salvados oportunamente por dos inesperados compañeros, Gray y Erza, que por suerte lograron escapar.

Edo-Erza los ataca y Erza le hace frente empezando una feroz pelea. Gray, Lucy y Charle, encuentran a Natsu, Kagome y a Wendy, les explican la situación y les entregan unas píldoras que les entrego Mystogan segundos antes, las tomaron y recuperaron sus poderes, luego se dirigen hacia la lácrima gigante, donde se encuentran a Gajeel enfrentando al comandante del primer batallón del ejército real.

Natsu pelea con Hughes y lo derrota mientras que Kagome, Lucy, Gray y Wendy seguían adelante, en el camino se encontraron con Sugar Boy, un tipo muy raro, Gray comenzó a pelear contra él y las chicas continuaron su camino. Más adelante las chicas llegaron a una parte de ese enorme pasillo que se dividía en tres más, así que decidieron separarse. Lucy tropieza con Coco, quien huía de Byro, el sirviente más fiel del rey, tras haber robado la llave de activación del Cañón Dragón Cadena del Destino.

-¿Estás bien?-Pregunta Lucy a la niña detrás de ella quien asintió-Descuida no dejare que te ponga una sola mano encima, vete-Coco asintió y salió corriendo.

-No me hagas reír, tú y que ejercito-Dice Byro burlándose de lo ingenua que era la chica frente a él.

-Ya verás viejo asqueroso-Dice Lucy molesta, empezó a atacar a Byro quien unos instantes después se bebió una poción que lo convirtió en un pulpo gigante-Esto tiene que ser una broma, ¡Kya!-Grita esquivando a duras penas uno de sus tentáculos.

-Te tengo-Dice Byro al sujetar a Lucy.

-¡Suéltame, esto es desagradable!-Grita Lucy tratando de liberarse sin mucho éxito.

De pronto, Byro es golpeado y vencido por Natsu quien acababa de llegar.

-Lucy ¿Estás bien?-Pregunta Natsu a su amiga quien estaba sentada en el suelo.

-Si-Dice Lucy levantándose-Menos mal que llegaste, un poco más y estoy segura de que me hubiera tragado viva-Dice con sus manos en el cuello imaginándose siendo tragada.

-¿Dónde están Kagome y Wendy?-Pregunta Natsu al no ver por ningún lado a la hanyou y a la niña.

-Tuvimos que separarnos, supongo que nos alcanzaran luego-Dice Lucy, la verdad es que estaba un poco preocupada por esas dos.

-Bien entonces vamos, hay que ir por Gray-Dice Natsu regresando por donde vino seguido de Lucy.

Mientras tanto, Gray persigue a Sugar Boy para quitarle la llave que le quito a Coco, logrando destruirla. Con la idea que le dio Sugar Boy, Gray hace una copia de la llave del Cañón Dragón Cadena del Destino y lo quiere usar para liberar a la gente de Magnolia con el resto del gremio. En eso llega Lucy sola, ya que Natsu había ido a buscar a Kagome, quienes minutos después llegaron junto con Wendy.

La niña salió del lugar y fue junto con Charle a Extalia para tratar de convencer a la reina de que ese lugar estaba en peligro. En eso, Gray les cuenta su plan a los demás y aparece Edo-Erza, quien al parecer derrotó a Erza, los derrota y los entrega al Rey Fausto. Cuando Gray es obligado a utilizar su copia de la llave para activar el cañón, se descubre que Edo-Erza era en realidad Erza y esta secuestra al Rey para obligar a utilizar el cañón y liberar la lácrima gigante pero aparece la Edo-Erza real y el cañón es disparado a la lácrima para impactarlo contra Extalia.

Natsu, Erza, Gray, Kagome y Lucy además de Coco, Kero y Happy, se disponen a detener la lácrima gigante mientras que en Extalia se descubre que los temidos poderes divinos de la reina exceed eran falsos y solo se usaban para amedrentar a los humanos ya que anteriormente los exceeds eran despreciados y maltratados por los humanos, Charle enfurecida por la confesión de la reina grita que defenderá su patria con su vida, esto hace recapacitar a todos los Exceeds para ayudar a detener la lácrima.

Cuando logran detener la lácrima, esta desaparece y al instante aparece Mystogan que resulto ser Edo-Jellal, quien les dice a todos que la lácrima volvió a Earthland y toda Magnolia volvió a la normalidad, además se reencuentra con Pantherlily quien fue su rescatador cuando era niño, lo que causo su expulsión de Extalia y revela que Edo-Jellal es el príncipe de Edolas, sin embargo, el exceed cae abatido por Edo-Erza quien con todo el ejército real se dispone a destruir a los exceeds.

-Esto se está poniendo feo-Dice Kagome mientras volaba en el lomo de Kero transformado en su versión de tigre.

-Si esto sigue así tanto humanos como exceeds se destruirán-Dice Kero observando la pelea entre Pantherlily y Erza que es interrumpida por Gajeel quien empieza a pelear con el exceed negro.

-Esto es una locura, ya había visto batallas por el territorio, pero esto es ridículo-Dice Kagome molesta-Regresemos con los chicos.

-De acuerdo-Dice Kero dando la vuelta volando en dirección a los demás que estaban montados en una especie de monstruo.

-¿Cómo se ve todo?-Pregunta Lucy al ver llegar a su amiga.

-Muy mal-Dice Kagome negando con la cabeza-Y presiento que el rey está tramando algo peor-Dice observando lo que quedaba del palacio debajo de ellos.

De pronto una luz brillo en el palacio y de ella salió un dragón de metal en el cual se encontraba el rey Fausto, quien dice que el arma se llama el Dorma Anima una armadura mágica inmune a los ataques mágicos, los exceeds mencionaron que esta arma es tan peligrosa que destruyo su antiguo país. Edo-Jellal le hace frente y cae abatido al instante, pero en realidad se va con Pantherlily a otro lugar. Natsu, Gajeel, Kagome y Wendy le hacen frente a Fausto, usando la magia de Wendy los Dragón Slayers le hacen frente al Dorma Anima, pero el rey activa la segunda transformación del Dragón Metálico, transformándolo en el Dorma Anima Black Sky, que noquea fácilmente a los Dragón Slayer. Mientras tanto Gray y Lucy pelean con el ejército real, Erza y Edo-Erza se enfrentan en un encuentro final.

-Esto se acaba aquí Erza Knightwalker-Dice Erza preparada para darle un último ataque a Edo-Erza.

-Eso ya lo veremos Erza Scarlet-Dice Edo-Erza lanzándose contra Erza.

Gray, Lucy, Happy y Charle siguen luchando contra el ejecito. Mientras que Edo-Lucy convence a Fairy Tail de Edolas de pelear aun sin magia.

-Oh vamos, no me digan que ahora son unos cobardes-Dice Edo-Lucy con los brazos en jarras.

-Vamos chicos, debemos ayudarlos, después de todo se están sacrificando para derrotar al rey-Dice Edo-Lisanna apoyando a su compañera-Debemos pagarles ese favor ayudándolos.

Todos se miraron entre sí dudosos, pero aun así accedieron.

Mientras, Natsu, Gajeel, Kagome y Wendy ya habían despertado y se enfrentaban nuevamente contra el rey Fausto.

-Tenemos que buscar la manera de vencerlo-Dice Natsu levantándose con dificultad.

-Debemos encontrar su punto débil-Dice Kagome aun sentada en el suelo, Natsu se acerco a ella y la ayudo a levantarse.

-Lamento decirles que Dorma Anima no tiene puntos débiles-Dice el rey seguro.

Los Dragón Slayers lo miraron molestos, sin embargo Kagome noto algo interesante.

-Natsu mira-Susurra Kagome al peli rosa que le prestó atención-en el pecho hay una pequeña fractura de la que sale una luz roja ¿La ves?

Natsu busco la fractura y la vio.

-Puede que ese sea su punto débil, con un solo golpe bastara para destruirlo-Susurra Kagome con una sonrisa de victoria que el chico le devolvió, en seguida les dijeron esto a Gajeel y Wendy y quedaron de acuerdo en atacar juntos.

-Entonces hagámoslo-Dice Gajeel listo para patearle el trasero al rey.

-Bien, ¿Listos?-Pregunta Kagome a lo que todos asienten-¡Ahora!-Grita para luego dispersarse.

Wendy salto por encima del rey Fausto para distraerlo mientras que los otros tres se preparan para atacarlo.

**-Karyuu no…**

**-Raiyū no…**

**-****Tetsuryū no…**

**-¡Tekken!-**Golpean al Dorma Anima en la pequeña fractura destruyéndolo y sorprendiendo al rey.

-No… ¡NO! ¡ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE! ¡EL DORMA ANIMA ES INVENSIBLE!-Grita el rey furioso.

Segundos después el Dorma Anima exploto junto con el rey, terminando así la batalla. Los cuatro Dragón Slayers cayeron acostados al suelo boca arriba, cuando regresaran a casa iban a tomarse un laaaaaargo descanso.

-Por fin termino-Dice Wendy agotada.

-Cuando regrese a mi casa me daré un buen baño de agua caliente-Dice Kagome dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Yo comeré y luego dormiré por tres días completos-Dice Natsu.

Kagome y Natsu se miraron entre si y sonrieron ampliamente. Finalizada la batalla de Natsu, Kagome, Wendy y Gajeel contra el rey de Edolas y el Dorma Anima, Edo-Jellal le revela a Pantherlily su plan de invertir el Anima para convertir a Edolas en un mundo completamente sin magia y de la necesidad de encontrar a un héroe y a un villano para restablecer la calma a los habitantes de Edolas, que creen que se aproxima el fin de su mundo. Edo-Jellal le pide a Pantherlily ser el héroe mientras él se convertía en el villano, el exceed negro se negó por completo.

Sin previo aviso, Natsu disfrazado como rey demonio y Kagome disfrazada como su reina comienzan a destruir Edolas junto a Wendy y Gajeel, forzando a Jellal a luchar contra Natsu solo con sus puños, para que la gente recupere su confianza, y también como despedida de Fairy Tail, con la ``caída´´ de Natsu los habitantes aceptan a Edo-Jellal como su príncipe y su nueva vida sin magia. Finalmente el ánima arrastra a Natsu, Kagome, Gray, Erza, Lucy, Gajeel y Wendy y a todos los Exceeds a Earthland.

Al llegar pudieron ver la ciudad de Magnolia tal y como estaba. Los Exceeds tomaron su propio camino y se fueron, los únicos que lógicamente se quedaron fueron Kero en su forma normal, Happy, Charle y Pantherlily. El exceed negro, ahora en versión miniatura, salió de entre unos arbustos con una cuerda en sus patas.

-Disculpen pero, encontré a esta persona sospechosa entre los arboles-Dice Pantherlily jalando de la cuerda haciendo salir a…

-Li…Lisanna-Dice Kagome con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Hola-Dice Lisanna sonriendo-Happy, Kero, los extrañe mucho-Dice abrasando a ambos exceeds.

-¡Lisanna!-Gritan Natsu y Kagome tirándoseles encima a la albina llorando.

-Los extrañe mucho a ustedes dos también-Dice Lisanna correspondiendo el abraso de ambos.

Lisanna les conto la historia de cómo fue arrastrada a Edolas desde Earthland cuando supuestamente murió, luego fue a reencontrarse con Mirajane y Elfman.

Pasaron dos meses, todo volvía a la normalidad con el regreso de Lisanna, o al menos eso era lo que Kagome creía, la verdad era que algo había cambiado entre ella y Natsu, y ese cambio tiene nombre y apellido, Lisanna Strauss, desde que regreso acaparaba la atención del peli rosa, cuando iban a ir a un trabajo la albina no tomaba en cuenta a Kagome y siempre se iban sin ella. Un día ella estaba en el gremio charlando con Lucy y Levy de cosas sin importancia, Lisanna se acerco a ellas y le extendió un papel.

-¿Qué es esto?-Pregunta Kagome tomando el papel.

-Es un trabajo al que vamos a ir, tú, Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Wendy y yo-Dice Lisanna con una sonrisa-¿Iras?

-Si claro-Dice con una sonrisa falsa, ¡Que descarada! ¡La ignora por dos meses completos y ahora si quiere hacer un trabajo con ella! ¡Como le gustaría poder golpearla en la cara!, pero aun así era su amiga, o eso quería seguir creyendo.

-Yo también voy, no tengo dinero y dentro de una semana me toca pagar la renta-Dice Lucy agachando la cabeza.

-Bueno entonces nos vemos mañana en la estación a las 10 en punto-Dice Lisanna yendo a la barra a ayudar a su hermana.

Kagome miro a la albina y luego suspiro. Al día siguiente todos ya se encontraban en la estación esperando para que el tren arrancara, Natsu y Lisanna estaban sentados juntos, Lucy y Wendy estaban frente a ellos, del otro lado estaban Kagome y Gray sestados juntos y Erza, Happy, Kero y Charle frente a ellos.

-Eh Lisanna-Dice Natsu-¿Podrías dejar que Kagome se siente aquí?, es que necesito hablar con ella de algo-Dice suplicante.

-Si claro-Dice Lisanna sonriendo.

Kagome escucho claramente y cambio de lugar con Lisanna.

-¿De qué quieres hablarme?-Pregunta Kagome de brazos y piernas cruzados, estaba algo molesta.

-¿Estas molesta?-Pregunta Natsu.

-No, para nada-Dice Kagome cerrando los ojos.

Natsu la miro culpable, él la ignoro durante los últimos dos meses, era natural que estuviera molesta. De pronto, una luz negra apareció debajo de todos.

-¿Q-que es esto?-Pregunta Lucy aterrada.

La luz comenzó a envolverlos poco a poco.

-¿Qué está pasando?-Pregunta Erza.

La luz los envolvió por completo y se los trago, todo se volvió negro.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado n_n, este capitulo me costo muchisimo trabajo. Un cosejo, cuando vayan a subir una historia aqui en fanfiction primero escribanla en Work, asi no tendran errores gracias al auto corrector n_n, luego la pueden subir sin ningun problema, asi hago yo n_n.  
**

**¡DEJEN REVIEWS!**


End file.
